Taming Temptations
by TextGirl
Summary: "I knew from the moment when my name rolled off your tongue I was meant for you. I knew my name was meant to be spoken by you and only you." ShizNat PLEASE R&R WARNING ADULT THEMES FUTA!
1. Whispers

AN: HELLO PEOPLE WELL THIS IS MY FIRST NATSUKI AND SHIZURU FIC I HAVE NEVER DONE A FIC FOR THIS ANIME AND THIS COUPLE BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW SOME PERSONALITIES ARE ALTERED AND CHANGED AND I MIGHT DO SOME POV SO GO EASY ON ME THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING THAT TOO THIS STORY HAS A LOT OF FIRST'S FOR ME SO FORGIVE ME IF I SCREW UP PEOPLE.

PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING

"TALKING"

"_THINKING OR P.O.V"_

"_From the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was different I can never forget those eyes, I knew it was fate and that we where connected under all of the rumors and pranks; I could never forget those green eyes and I could never forget my love for her."_

The student's of Fuuka high crowded in awe at the sight before them as the student council's top student made her way though the halls of Fuuka high school men and women stared at the slender yet beautiful figure with long chestnut flowing hair with alluring red eyes that set any soul on fire. "Whoa Shizuru you have everyone in awe right now how do you feel about that?" said Reito holding up his hand in front of Shizuru's mouth in means to make a imagery microphone with his hand.

"Ara Reito you know how I feel about that I'm just like any other student nothing more nothing less," said Shizuru with a chuckle while getting her schedule.

The conversation between the two was cut short by the loud laughter from a group of students; as soon as the warning bell rung as the students cleared, Shizuru started to get a clear look at what caused the laughter.

Shizuru saw a girl her age with dark blue hair her hair was drenched along with her white uniform shirt that was once white now stained with orange. Shizuru looked in awe at the girl as she slowly started to search for her glasses, Shizuru looked in worry at the girl but soon found her mouth opening to ask who the stranger on the ground was.

"Reito may I ask who's that young lady on the ground?" asked Shizuru in her Kyoto-Ben laced accent. "Oh I think she hardly counts as a lady but since you asked that's Kuga nasty the biggest nerd and dork in school there also some other rumors about her but enough about that loser come on lets get to class." Shizuru let herself be dragged off to class by Reito; class started off without a problem Shizuru sat back and listened as the teacher gave out instructions for new lockers and placement exam dates for college.

Minutes passed until the entrance door to the class room was opened to reveal the blue haired teen her uniform still covered in stains from the orange soda the rim of her glasses broken from earlier, Shizuru heard the venomous whispers from her classes mates as the girl approached the seat in the far right corner by the window.

"_Why are people whispering about her and why did Reito say those things about her I never seen her around before and what is the commotion surrounding her maybe there's nothing wrong with her and people are imaging things."_ Shizuru turned her attention to the teacher.

Soon after class was over lunch time came Shizuru, Reito, Haruka, Yukino and Tate all walked down the hallway it wasn't till they passed the door of the art room Shizuru turned to find the familiar blue haired teen sitting and painting in front of the canvas Shizuru stood and watched in awe at the grace and patience that the blue haired teen possessed while painting.

"_It's her I wonder can I go talk to her right now as much as I want to I'm so content with just watching her right now."_

"Come on Shizuru we have to go pick up our locker combinations before lunch ends," shouted Haruka.

Shizuru and the others stood in line along with the other students. Shizuru stood in line listening to Haruka and her statements that the line is too long and her plans for cutting, while Yukino was trying to convince Haruka not to. Shizuru soon found herself thinking about the incident in the hallway and her growing curiosity to know about the blue haired teen.

"_Ara I have never been so captivated by a person I MUST find out about her regardless of what others say but just one question how to approach her?" _Shizuru's question was left unanswered by her making her way up to the front of the line to get her locker number. As soon as Shizuru got her locker number she soon found herself at her new locker for the year she opened her locker and placed her books inside as soon as Shizuru closed her locker her eyes met a pair of green eyes behind broken glasses catching Shizuru in shock, Shizuru quickly recovered and soon found herself speaking to the green eyed girl.

"Hello my names Shizuru Fujino I guess we are locker neighbors now," Shizuru stuck out her hand to shake, at first the green eyed teen looked at the hand like a scared animal, but then she slowly raised her hand up to almost meet Shizuru's but it was instantly dropped as soon as Shizuru's name was shouted.

Shizuru soon turned around to see the source of the voice and gazed upon Reito and the others walking over; As soon as she turned around towards the green eyed teen's direction where she was standing Shizuru soon found that she was nowhere in plain sight.

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

Soon after noon classes started and Shizuru was deep in thought about the events earlier "_I wonder what the events in the hallway where about? I should see if I can get some more information about her but I don't want to look suspicious to the others she looked so scared earlier, maybe if I become friends with her maybe she will open up and maybe the bullying will stop._

Soon after Shizuru and the others made there way to the student council room; "As you know the school is starting the stomp out bullying program this year so as student council members we have to set a good example for the rest of the students so that means no trash talk or acts of bullying people set an example," stated Haruka. "Well there is no one to bully but that Nasty Kuga I mean come one she's a dork all around and not to mention that incident last year as far as I'm concerned I wont bully the little freak as long as she stays away from me," said Tate.

Shizuru sat quietly and sipped her tea but underneath her clam cool presence her temper rose beyond its limit. "_Ara I cannot believe what I am hearing from Tate and Reito such poor manners they have, but more importantly what incident happened last year with Kuga-sama I wonder if it was while I was away in Kyoto."_

"Ara now people as the student council president I agree with Haruka's idea we should set an example think of when we where younger I know we have all had her past experiences with bullying so lets try to give people a break," said Shizuru in her sweet Kyoto-Ben accent.

Soon after the meeting was over and Shizuru walked back to her locker only to see a blue haired figure standing in front of her locker with tears pooling in her eyes, Shizuru quickened her pace to meet up with up with the blue haired girl.

"Hello Kuga-sama," the green eyed girl turned fast in fright to see the source of which her name came from. "H-hello Fujino-sama," said the blue haired girl with a bow. Shizuru took a look to see what her acquaintance was looking at; Shizuru was in shock at the markings and paint that covered her acquaintances' locker.

"This is horrible on be half of the student council; I would like to say sorry for my fellow classmates behavior," said Shizuru.

"N-no you don't have to do that I'm use to it Miss Fuji-"

"Call me Shizuru please I get Miss Fujino a lot around here but now that you have my name can you give me the pleasure of knowing your name," said the red eyed woman.

"My name is Kuga Natsuki and it's nice to meet you Shizuru," said Natsuki holding out her hand to shake. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Natsuki," said Shizuru in smooth Kyoto-Ben while taking Natsuki's hand to shake.

The two walked out of the school doors and into the almost empty parking lot Shizuru couldn't help but notice the chemistry book held tightly between Natsuki's arms and chest.

"Ara is Natsuki-chan a big fan of chemistry I see."

"Y-yes I am I love chemistry it's too bad they don't have college level chemistry books here, I have read every single book they have here so far," said Natsuki with a blush on her face. " Well I would be happy to lend you some books that I have from home I think they are college level but I'll bring them to you so you can see if you would like that Natsuki."

"Yes I would like that Shizuru." The two stopped at Shizuru's car.

"Well I hope we can talk like this again tomorrow Natsuki," said Shizuru getting into her purple Toyota FT-HS Hybrid sports car and drove off.

"_I knew from that moment when my name rolled off your tongue I was __meant for you. I knew my name was meant to be spoken by you and only you. You said my name but it wasn't laced in venom and hatred but with a sense of caring the day you shook my hand I was captivated in the presence that is you, even after a day names and the bullying I knew I was your woman by the end of the day."_

AN: WELL PEOPLE THIS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS BUT I WAS WONDERING SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY I WANT TO HAVE A GOOD STORY LINE BUT I WANT TO SAY SORRY TO NATSUKI LOVERS OUT THERE FOR MAKING NATSUKI LOOK WEAK BUT ITS ALL APART OF THE BIG PLAN YOU SEE THE OLD NATSUKI SHALL RETURN BUT LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER.

KENSHIN'S MATE


	2. Suppressing Thoughts

_**AN: Hey I'm back again and ready to write thank you for the reviews now I know I got some comments about Natsuki being bullied but I had a vision well it was more like I hit my head on something really hard but still it was a vision lol but don't worry people Natsuki is going to get some spice back but just not right now ok so don't be mad people now on with the story.**_

PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.

"TALKING"

"_THINKING OR P.O.V"_

_The first night I dreamed of you I woke up in fear the second night I dreamed of you I was at peace, the difference in you attracts me, binds me underneath the accent and the clam expressions through out the day my love burns an ever lasting flame for you and it is for an eternity that can never be touched._

Shizuru arrived home and saw that both were cars in the drive way signaling that her mother and father were both home. Shizuru opened the door only to be greeted by her mother. "Hello dear how was your first day at school," asked Shizuru's mother. "School was great, mother do you have any of your old chemistry books from college that I can borrow?"

"Yes dear they are in the basement what do you need them for?"

"Oh I need them for a friend she wants to know about chemistry on a college level so I figured I would help her out," Shizuru made her way up stairs and then up the basement stairs. Once in the basement Shizuru looked in the box that contained old books she skimmed pass some old photos of her childhood and pass some items that she once held dear when she was younger the memories soon dulled as she soon found what she was looking for.

"_Ara I found it she's going to be so happy when she catches a look at this, but I wonder if I should ask her about the incident that happened while I was away?" _Shizuru's thoughts where broken by her mother calling her for dinner downstairs.

Natsuki arrived home to find no one home her mother worked overseas in America and her dad passed away when she was six so in order to support Natsuki and herself Natsuki's mother took a job overseas in America, leaving Natsuki to herself along with her dog Duran. Natsuki greeted Duran while going to the kitchen so she could prepare to feed him.

"_I wonder why she wanted to talk to me I mean there's nothing special about me in the slightest but I wont question it, I just hope that she doesn't find out about the incident that happened last year I know she will hate me for sure if she found out." _Duran looked at Natsuki with clueless eyes as if he was trying hard to read Natsuki's mind causing Natsuki to snap from her thoughts. "Well lets get you fed Duran all of this thinking for long periods of time is kind of creepy," said Natsuki with a chuckle.

Shizuru laid in bed thinking about the day's events it was well past midnight and Shizuru's mind was still wide awake. _"I hope she likes the book I mean I hope its not to old or boring looking ara what am I worried about I sound like a worried boyfriend giving his first gift to his girlfriend I'm sure she'll like it I hope."_

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

The next day at school Shizuru walked to her locker that was along side Natsuki's. Shizuru put away her books along with the chemistry book. Natsuki showed up shortly after and was greeted by Shizuru

"Ara hello Natsuki-chan I have that book that you wanted is it alright if I give it to you after school?" "Oh good morning Shizuru and that would be great if you gave it to me after school" the two walked down the hallway side by side while the whole student body looked in awe at the pair walking. Whispers soon reached students ears and rumors started to spread like wild fire; the two walked to there class ignoring the stares and whispers. Shizuru took her seat in the front while Natsuki took regular seat in the far right corner.

The class took place while the teacher worked out various math problems on the board, Natsuki herself was trying to solve her own problems in her head. "_Didn't Shizuru notice the looks that the students in the hallway were giving us? Maybe she knows something that I don't or maybe she could be just like __**her**__ no I can't think that about Shizuru I know we just met yesterday but I feel like she won't do that to me, something tells me she's not like __**her**__."_ Natsuki's thoughts where broken by the teacher asking her to come up to the board to solve the latest problem; as Natsuki made her way to the board she didn't notice a student in front of the class who had purposely stuck out his foot in order to trip the blue haired teen. Natsuki soon found herself on the floor with the whole class laughing at her Natsuki looked over to Shizuru's direction to see that the chestnut haired teen did not laugh; in that moment Natsuki could have sworn she saw rage in Shizuru's crimson eyes. The teacher soon claimed control over the class while Natsuki picked herself up from the cold floor below her the class muttered in shock at the realization that Natsuki did cry despite her being humiliated.

Soon after lunch came and the two separated into there own worlds Shizuru sat at the lunch tables in the cafeteria with the student council members, Shizuru was happily enjoying her lunch with the others until Tate spoke. "You know Kazuya is having that party next Friday I'll forward the information to you guys if you want to go." Soon the lunch bell rung signaling that it was time for the students to move on to there respective classes Shizuru was about to enter her class until she felt a strong hand cover her wrist. Shizuru looked up to see Reito staring at her with a concerned look on his face "Ara is there something you want to talk to me about Reito-san?"

"Yes Shizuru there is something I want to talk to you about I heard today from a large amount of people that you where seen with Kuga Nasty at first I didn't believe it until Chie told me, What are you doing with her I mean I understand what Haruka was talking about in the meeting yesterday but why **HER** of all people?!" Shizuru tried to the best of her ability to hold in her anger that she felt as Reito spoke. "Well Reito if you must know I hung out with her because **I** want to and **I'm** her friend and secondly I prefer you call her by her given name while around me understood?," Shizuru tuned and walked into class without hearing Reito's reply to Shizuru's question.

Soon it was the end of the day and it was time for school to let out Natsuki went to open her locker and saw a small note that slipped out Natsuki opened the note to read the contents that were inside the note.

"_Please meet me in the student council room."_

_Shizuru_

_N_atsuki rushed over to the student council room to meet Shizuru; Shizuru sat in her seat calmly sipping her favorite green tea while Natsuki stopped at the door. "_Wow She looks so graceful sitting there wait now's not the time to get caught up in her habits gosh I sound like a boyfriend gushing over his girlfriend!"_ Natsuki's attention was caught by a familiar Kyoto laced accent.

"Ara ara I wonder why Natsuki-chan is just standing by the doorway, could it be that she doesn't want the gift that I bought her after it took me so long to find it ikezu," Shizuru turned around and put her hands over her eyes and mocked a fake sob in means to make Natsuki believe that she was crying.

"N-no I love what have brought me no has ever done anything this nice for me since…" Shizuru noticed that something was wrong and she quickly turned around in her seat got up to walk over to Natsuki.

"Are you alright Natsuki?" asked Shizuru in a worried tone. "I'm fine Shizuru but anyways thank you for the book it was truly thoughtful," said Natsuki while holding the chemistry book tightly to her chest. The two walked to the parking lot talking about any and everything until they reached Shizuru's car, Shizuru was about to get in her car until Natsuki stopped her. "I was wondering Shizuru would you mind coming over my house next week for dinner it's the least I can do to repay you for the book," Shizuru watched as the emerald eyed teen tried to hide behind her now fixed thick rimed glasses in a attempt to not to face embarrassment.

"No I don't want to go to your house for dinner," a look of shock proceeded across Natsuki's face as she was trying to process the words Shizuru had said. "What I meant to say Natsuki is that I would love to come over your house for dinner," said Shizuru in her sweet Kyoto-Ben accent. "Ok I'll make sure to give you the directions by next week, oh and Shizuru thank you for not laughing earlier," said Natsuki with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Anytime Natsuki," replied Shizuru. Natsuki watched as she saw the purple Toyota FT-HS Hybrid and its owner drive off from the school grounds.

_I remembered that day so well the way my heart pounded in my chest and with each passing moment of hearing your voice I subcontuisly grew to love it. You were as precious to me then as you are now you are truly made in a goddess's image. My heart lifted with unimaginable joy, I knew that instead of holding conversations with you I now hold your heart just as you hold mine._

_**AN: IM SORRY PEOPLE I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF I JUST HAD TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS AND FOR MYSELF CAUSE I'M TRULY ENJOYING THIS STORY I HOPE THERE'S NO MISTAKES IN THIS ONE BUT FOR THOSE WHO WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT NATSUKI'S PERSONALITY CHANGE I MADE IT THAT WAY FOR A REASON IS BECAUSE I WANTED SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT IN MY STORY BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE SURE TO ADD SOME TOUCHES ON NATSUKI'S CHARACTER IN LATER CHAPTERS OK BUT UPDATE TIME! I MIGHT UP DATE AGAIN THIS WEEKEND OR EARLIER THIS WEEK I'M JUST THINKING THE PLOT OF THIS STORY UP AS I GO ALONG LOL **_

_**KENSHIN'S MATE **_


	3. Wise Choices

_**AN: HEY PEOPLE WELL I KNOW IM UPDATING TO SHORTY BUT I CANT HELP IT AGAIN BUT FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE MY RUN SENTENCES PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT I ALWAYS HAVE HAD THAT PROBLEM SO DO THIS PRETEND THAT THERE WAS A PERIOD WHERE THERE SHOULD HAVE BEEN LOL WELL THINGS GET A LITTLE PUSHY IN THIS CHAPTER WELL ENJOY.**_

**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**

"**TALKING"**

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

"_Now I know why you came back to me it was your heart that called and that simple longing for me set my soul ablaze. My heart longs for you as yours longs for me the blazing fire in your eyes is what set my soul ablaze it is a fire that can never be extinguished because my ever flowing love for you will always burn till the end of time._

Soon the next week showed up and Shizuru walked the halls of Fuuka High School but this time she wasn't greeted by fans of both genders. Shizuru was greeted by stares and strange whispers Shizuru could hear some of the whispers but the thing that caught crimson eyed teen the most is was the whispers about Natsuki.

"Look at her isn't she with that lesbian maybe there friends or even worse lovers," whispered one girl to a group of people. This comment caught Shizuru off guard and soon she slipped into her own thoughts so she could put the pieces together.

"_What! Natsuki isn't a lesbian and nether am I what's wrong with these people how can they talk about my Natsuki like that. Wait did I say __**my **__Natsuki Ara I have to get a hold of myself I'm just protective of her as a friend that's it just a friend nothing more." _

Natsuki walked down the hallway with her cheek bruised and her head down her books tightly held to her chest, she quickly went to her locker by Shizuru's. Shizuru looked in shock at the red mark that harbored Natsuki's face. Shizuru was instantly thrown into a fit of rage as soon as Natsuki could reach her hand towards her locker to unlock it her wrist was tightly grabbed and she was being dragged down the hallway. Natsuki soon found herself being dragged up to the school roof Natsuki's emerald eyes soon met Shizuru's angry crimson ones.

"Who did this to you Natsuki!" screamed Shizuru in rage. "N-no one did this to me I tripped and fell on the side of face," stuttered Natsuki while tightly gripping her books close to her chest. "I don't believe it! How could you let them beat up on you like that I hate it when they do that it tears me apart!" screamed Shizuru while trapping Natsuki between the wall and herself. Natsuki soon felt heat rising to her cheeks and tears streaming down her cheeks; As soon as Shizuru saw Natsuki's tears her rage settled.

"N-natsuki I'm sorry to yell I didn't mean it," pleaded Shizuru while backing away from the emerald eyed girl. Natsuki soon backed away and ran towards the inside of the school leaving Shizuru to her thoughts.

"_What have I done?!"_ was the last thought through Shizuru's mind as she stood by herself.

Soon the bell rung signaling the start of the first class; Shizuru walked in class but looked from the corner of her eye to notice the blue haired teen looking out of the window.

Shizuru took her normal seat in front and waited for the teacher to arrive, shortly Tate showed up in front of Shizuru's desk causing her to bounce out of her own self guilt. "Hey Fujino so are you going to the party this Friday cause the rest of us are going," explained Tate. "Sure I'll go, you said it was this Friday right?" asked Shizuru. "Yeah here are the directions and I'll email it to you just incase you forget," said Tate handing the piece of paper to Shizuru. Little did Shizuru know emerald eyes where watching the whole scene unfold before her.

"_W-what is Tate doing could it be that he's giving Shizuru his number; well I can't blame him she is very beautiful and it's not like she would….. Ugh well I know one thing I have to apologize to her for the way I acted earlier she was only trying to help." _Soon the teacher came in and everyone took there seats and prepared for the lesson.

Lunch had came and gone along with afternoon classes Shizuru sat in the student council room the meeting had long since past. Shizuru looked outside at the parking lot not paying attention to anything that went on outside, instead her attention went towards her inner thoughts of an emerald eyed girl.

Natsuki mindlessly walked down the halls thinking of the mornings events.

"_I have never seen Shizuru so mad before maybe just maybe wait no… I can't get my hopes up I did that with __**her**__ and nothing good came from it. I'm fine where I'm at now with Shizuru and this is the best choice for me."_ Natsuki soon found herself at the student council room and before she knew it she had opened the door to find Shizuru looking blankly outside the window. Natsuki soon found her mouth increditablity dry but she soon found the courage and words to speak.

"H-hello Shizuru I thought I would find you here, look about this morning I wanted to say sorry for making you mad," said Natsuki looking down at her shoes. Shizuru turned and looked at Natsuki with warm eyes soon Shizuru found herself walking over to Natsuki and then putting both hands on the emerald eyed teen's shoulders.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Natsuki-chan it is me that should say sorry not you I over reacted and I was very harsh. It's just that I can't stand to see you picked on you have become a dear friend to me," said Shizuru while rubbing her thumbs around in soft circles on Natsuki's shoulders.

This action did not go unnoticed by Natsuki who soon found her cheeks red and hot.

"Uh I brought this for you Shizuru," said Natsuki while digging in her pocket to give Shizuru a little white piece of paper. "I-It's my number and my address to my house I can't wait till this Friday what would you like me to cook?"

Shizuru looked down at the floor with her bangs covering her eyes it hopes to shield her from what she was about to say. "I'm sorry Natsuki but can you cook for me another time you see there's this party, and I promised Tate I would go this Friday I'm sorry Natsuki."

"I-It's alright Shizuru, really you go and have fun ok I understand that you have other friends. So maybe we could try sometime next week then?" said Natsuki while walking towards the door of the student council room.

"Yes and I'm sorry again Natsuki."

"It's alright Shizuru have fun," said Natsuki with a smile.

Natsuki left the room and made her way towards home. Later that night Natsuki laid in bed thinking of the days events; she didn't know if she felt great happiness or disappointment because of the events that occurred earlier throughout the day.

"_Should I be happy? I mean I know Shizuru has friends I mean I __**know**__ she has way cooler friends then me. I'm happy because she's not dating Tate but why do I feel uneasy? I wish mom was around to help me with this problem."_

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

Friday soon came around and classes proceeded normally then in a blink of an eye night soon came. Shizuru sat at her dresser looking in the mirror getting ready for the party. Shizuru's body was on autopilot but her mind was set to full speed ahead.

"_Why am I not excited this is the first blowout party of the year, I mean I talked to Natsuki and she said she was fine with it but my heart feels uneasy. What do I do?"_ Shizuru soon heard a knock on the door and turned around to see her father.

"Shizuru dear you're going to be late if you don't leave now," said Shizuru's father soon he turned around to make his way downstairs. Shizuru made her way downstairs shortly to where her mother and her father were.

"Your going out Shizuru?" asked her mother.

"Yes mother and father I'll give you a call if I can't make it home tonight."

"Ok goodbye Shizuru make wise choices dear," said Shizuru's mother.

"Yes mother, alright I'll be going now goodbye mother and father." Shizuru stepped outside and let the cold breeze hit her face she looked up at the stars. "Did I make a wise choice?" muttered Shizuru to herself while looking up at the night sky.

Shizuru jumped into her car and soon rove off to the party where everyone was.

The party went on and people carried on laughing and drinking till they could no longer feel there bodies. The music carried on loudly while the students carried on at the dance floor Shizuru sat in the kitchen missing the feel of the party but her heart was missing something more.

"Come on bubuzuke this party is the first of the year girl you don't want to miss out on it," said Haruka.

"Ara I'll be there Suzushiro-san." Shizuru sat at the table trying to settle her thoughts.

"_Ara Suzushiro-san is right maybe I should go out and have a good time I mean Natsuki said she was fine with it I'll be fine I know I will._ The door opened and Kazuya walked in to see Shizuru at the table with her elbows on the table and her head in her hands covering her eyes.

"Ah hello Fujino-san I hope you didn't drink too much," said Kazuya with a laugh while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ara hello Kurauchi-san well to answer your question no I haven't been drinking," said Shizuru with a smile. "Well I know that smile and you can fool me Fujino-san you're not having a good time I can tell there's somewhere you want to be right now."

"Ara how did you know?" asked Shizuru with shock lanced in her voice.

"Well I can tell when someone's not enjoying there selves at my party, and you look like me when I couldn't see Akane because I was at a party with my friends."

"So what did you do, did you drop the party with your friends to go see her or did you stay?"

"Well I left of course, look Fujino sometimes the places that you think you should be at are wrong, but you should use your feelings to find out where you belong only your heart can guide you to that place." With that Kazuya left to join the rest of the party.

"_Now I see how could I have been so blind I wonder if there's still time I have to see her!"_

Shizuru rushed out of the party and soon found herself driving to Natsuki's place.

Natsuki sat at home watching television until she heard rain outside of her window.

"Wow it's really coming down out there huh." Natsuki soon saw a pair of lights flash though the window catching Natsuki's attention soon the doorbell rung catching Natsuki's attention fully,

"I wonder who that could be in this rain." Natsuki soon opened the door to find a pair of crimson red eyes staring at her through soaked bangs only one word could be muttered.

"Shizuru"

_I knew from the moment I ran to you I knew it was right no time or barrier could hold me away from you. Your soul is like a walk in sunset for its beauty and warmth cannot surpass you. The happiness I found in you when you opened the door was a happiness I would die for._

_**Well people I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rushed with some errors but I have to go to class tomorrow and it three over here well I don't have much to say. But to those flamers that don't like my story well they can kiss my nickel bottoms I understand that they want to help but there are some stories that need more flaming more then mine but I hope you like this chapter cause now we get to the hard part now and you'll see a little bit of the real Natsuki come out.**_

_**PS: Sorry if there are any grammer problems I was up for a long time trying to get this done.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_


	4. Melody

_**AN: Hey I'm back even though I wasn't gone to long I think well I got a new chappie for those good reviewers thank yous will be in order after this story ends and its not going to be for a while now so sit back and enjoy this wonderful transformation of this story lol. Also forgive my bad spelling and grammar.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

_I could hear my hearts fast paced melody as your warm body was pressed against mine as we laid in ecstasy. I still ache for your touch that touch that is irreplaceable a touch that I never want to replace. Seeing you was my first goal but loving you is my life. Your love is like a soft melody and it's a melody that I don't want to stop I could never quit you my emerald eyed love I want to replay this melody over and over again in my heart. I want to make my heart remember its constant love for you._

Shizuru could only stare warmly at her emerald eyed friend. "Ara is Natsuki going to leave me in the cold pouring rain ara dose she really think low of me," said Shizuru turning around to cry.

"N-no please come in and I could never think that about you Shizuru please come in lets get you out of this rain," said Natsuki fantically. "Ara so Natsuki dose care I'm so happy," said Shizuru with a smile while walking in the door. "H-hey y-you tricked me Shizuru you'll pay," said Natsuki with a playfully smirk on her face.

"Well since you're here and a guest I can't have you in wet soaked clothes so they have to come off before you get sick," said Natsuki with a tint of red on her cheeks. "Ara I wonder why Natsuki wants me out of my clothes fast, she must be dying to see something," giggled Shizuru.

"You have no idea," blurted Natsuki.

"Ara! What was that Natsuki?"

"I mean let me go get you some clothes I'll be back in a second," said Natsuki with a blush while running up stairs to her room leaving Shizuru down stairs.

"_Ara did I just hear what I thought I heard did Natsuki just flirt back with me. Surely she was just joking right well even if she wasn't joking I wouldn't mind but if she knew that I don't know what she would do."_ Natsuki ran down the stairs with clothes in hand for Shizuru, Shizuru couldn't help but notice that Natsuki had a nervous look on her face while coming down the stairs. "H-here Shizuru I don't know if these can fit you but it was all I could find I-I'm sorry," stuttered Natsuki while handing the clothes and supplies to Shizuru. Shizuru took the clothes from Natsuki but she couldn't help but notice Natsuki shaking as she had took the clothes from Natsuki's hands.

"Ara so does Natsuki want me to strip in front of her or dose she want to show me to the bathroom ara so naughty Natsuki," said Shizuru in a seductive tone while fighting the urge to giggle. "N-no don't do that it would be bad, here I'll show you to the bathroom." Natsuki gently grabbed Shizurus hand and lead her to Natsuki's room which had a bathroom attracted, Shizuru was amazed at all of the books that filled Natsuki's room Shizuru could do nothing but stare in shock at the collection.

"I-I'm sorry about the books its just that I read a lot of coarse you know that well I'll move all of this stuff immedi-," Natsuki's rambling was cut of by Shizuru placing her finger gently on Natsuki's lips silencing her.

"It's aright I love that you love to read besides it my fault for coming unannounced," said Shizuru. There was a moment of silence between the two until Natsuki spoke. "Shizuru why did you come back I mean why did you leave the party?" Natsuki looked at her feet to avoid the answer that was coming Natsuki was so nervous at the question that she had asked that she didn't hear the foot steps coming towards her; soon Natsuki felt a smooth warm hand cup her cheek and Natsuki soon found herself staring into soft loving crimson eyes.

"I came back because I wanted to see your true smile Natsuki, when we were in the student council room I knew that you were happy and smiling for me but I didn't see that true smile that I love; Also I had to do some thinking too," said Shizuru in smooth Kyoto-ben.

"What did you think about," asked Natsuki while resting her hand on top of Shizuru's.

"I was thinking about you Natsuki and that I would rather stay with you then go to a party where I can't be myself. You make me want to break through and find myself something about you draws me to you and that's something I don't want to let go of," said Shizuru moving in closer towards Natsuki's lips. Natsuki also took the time to move in closer both girls could feel each others breaths as they moved closer towards the center; it wasn't till Shizuru's phone rung breaking the trance that the two had created. Shizuru answered the phone to see that it was her parents calling, as soon as Shizuru finished her call she turned around to see that Natsuki had disappeared downstairs. Natsuki was down stairs making tea for Shizuru in her mind ran thousands of questions. "_W-was she going to kiss me just now I can't believe it. I wonder if she's just like me or maybe…….no no no I can't get my hopes up like this, but her eyes were so warm and caring I actually feel safe around her I really don't want to let that go."_ Natsuki soon began cooking, shortly after Shizuru came down stairs in a tight fitting baseball tee and baggy grey sweatpants Natsuki was constantly staring at Shizurus body this did not go unnoticed by Shizuru.

"Ara Natsuki's the prefect little house wife she looks so cute in her apron I'm sure she'll make me lucky some day," giggled Shizuru earning a blush from Natsuki. "SHIZURU stop fooling around!" said Natsuki in an embarrassment hidden in her now red cheeks. "Kanna na Natsuki but I couldn't help it you're so cute to tease, so what's on the menu for tonight my brilliant cook?" asked Shizuru as she sat down at the table resting her chin in the palm of her hand with a curious look on her face.

"I thought I would cook some curry and rice if that's alright with you I tried this new recipe with tonight's dinner. I had read it in this book one time so this is my first time trying this recipe." Natsuki soon served the food and they soon ate, as soon as dinner was over Shizuru washed the dishes despite Natsuki's protests. The two were now in the kitchen, Natsuki watched as Shizuru cleaned and dried the dishes one by one she soon found herself enjoying the movement of Shizurus slender femmine fame and she was almost mesmerized by it.

"So Natsuki where is your mother and father if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh my mother is in America right now doing research on atoms and there counter parts so she's there and she left me here I still call her but I still miss her and my father well he died when I was six."

"Ara kanna na Natsuki I didn't mean to bring up anything."

"No you didn't it was a long time ago there's no need for you to be sorry Shizuru, well its still early so do you want to watch a movie in my room or in the living room I mean it's totally fine with me," said Natsuki with a blush on her cheek's.

"Well what would Natsuki like to do?"

"Um since my room is preoccupied with books I figured that we would camp out in the living room and watch a movie."

"I'm all for that plan I see that Natsuki-chan is a quick planner well I will have to keep an eye on that," giggled Shizuru. The two made there way into the living room and soon found there selves sitting in the living room with a full bowl of popcorn; the two sat apart from each other Natsuki was on one end of the couch and Shizuru was on the other. Shizuru felt her eyes getting heavy during the movie so she didn't hear Natsuki sneak up on her. Shizuru didn't realize the pillow hit her face snapping her out of her daze of sleep. Shizuru looked over to see Natsuki with a smug smirk on her face with a pillow held tightly in her hand.

"I told you I'll get you back for earlier today zuru you should have seen the look on your face when I hit you," giggled Natsuki. "Zuru huh well suki allow me to retaliate with this." Shizuru grabbed a pillow of her own and swung back at Natsuki the two went at it both hitting each other with pillows until both felt there eyelids grow heavy; soon the two ran out of energy and fell to sleep in the living room.

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

Morning soon rolled in and Natsuki soon awoke to the soft breathing of the person below her. Natsuki soon came to the realization that she was resting on top of the crimson eyed teen soon Natsuki came to the second realization that Shizuru was wide awake looking at Natsuki. "Ara what a position we are in suki?" giggled Shizuru. "W-well we wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't been rubbing your hands through my hair all last night," said Natsuki while blushing.

"So what is for breakfast Natsuki-chan?"

"Oh no I totally forgot what would you like I'm so sorry shiz-". Natsuki was silenced by Shizuru putting her finger towards Natsuki's lips. "You don't have to cook me anything Natsuki but if you would like to make up for it you can accompany me to the mall this afternoon," asked Shizuru.

"S-sure zuru I would love to go with you."

Natsuki cooked breakfast for the two despite Shizuru's protest. Soon after Shizuru left Natsuki's and went to her own place to change it turned out that Shizuru did not live far away from Natsuki, this new discovery perked Shizuru's interest. After Shizuru was dressed she headed back to Natsuki's but thoughts of last night rung in her mind.

"_Ara I had fun with Natuski but I can't believe I almost kissed her well its not like I wouldn't mind wait!! Do I have a physical attraction to women well I don't think so its only to Natsuki maybe I should tell her about this wait bad idea I can't but I feel like I want to hold her so badly I can't tell her I can never tell her it's best to keep these feelings to myself." _ Shizuru soon found herself in front of Natsuki's door for a second time Shizuru rung the door bell and took long deep breaths to clam the fast paced melody that her heart was beating in. Natsuki soon opened the door and made her way outside and soon the two walked to Shizuru's car and started heading towards the mall. Soon the two safely made it to the mall. They took there time looking in various store's the two were now looking in a motorcycle gear store.

"Ara I think Natsuki would look very hot in this leather jacket," said Shizuru holding up the leather biker jacket up to Natsuki's neck in an attempt to see if it fitted. "Y-you think so Shizuru well I would buy it but it costs a lot of money maybe next time we come here I could get it and besides I don't know if I would look cool in it." Natsuki walked out of the store with her head down and stopped at the food court across from the store to sit down leaving Shizuru in the store by herself.

"_Shizuru's so cool she has style and knows about style and look at me I'm so plain I don't know how to react to that. I know I'm her friend but I want to be stronger for her I feel so weak I don't know what to do,"_ thought Natsuki while sitting down.

Shizuru made her purchase and walked out of the store and made her way across to where Natsuki was Shizuru couldn't help but notice that Natsuki had her head down. Natsuki didn't notice anything around her until she heard the sound of a bag being set on the table in front of her, Natsuki looked up to see the bag that contained the label of the store that they were just in.

"Go ahead Natsuki open it I bought it for you," urged Shizuru with an excited look on her face. Natsuki did as she was told and took out the tightly wrapped package Natsuki opened the package to reveal the black leather jacket that she saw earlier.

"Z-zuru you didn't have to do this for me please take it back I don't want you to give this to me because you feel sorry for me," said Natsuki with tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill. "Ara suki I'm sorry but I can't do that I didn't buy the jacket out of pity for you I bought it because you're my most precious person and as thank you for last night."

"B-but there has to be a way to pay you back I know I'll get a part time job or something."

"Ara so noble of you Natsuki-chan but I don't want any money back for this. There is just one or two things you can do for me and we can call it even," said Shizuru in smooth Kyoto-ben.

"So how would you like me to pay you back?" asked Natsuki in curiosity.

"Well my first request is can you tell me what happened last year at school?"

_I remembered when you asked me that question I was in shock I knew that there was a door that was about to open. I knew with answering that question would unlock the first stage of my feelings for you, that's when I knew that there was no other woman like you. There were nights when I tossed and turned in bed trying to hold my lustful thoughts for you aside and how I longed for your gentle finger tips to brush across my face. Can you explain to me these thoughts and feelings I feel for you can you explain this primal emotion to become one with you?_

_**AN: That's it people I hope you enjoyed this chapter but I would like to know if I'm rushing things to fast because I know how I am I'm a woman of action so I don't do a lot of talking in my stories but I'm trying to figure out if I should add some of the Mai Hime crew. Well there is one appearance that is coming in the next chapter and a couple of other surprises with Natsuki too but I wont tell you I'm just going to hint that someone's going to get it. But question should I add some lyrics for songs in when I make club scenes well I'm going to leave it to you guys cause I have hinted to much but I have a treat for you at the end. Bye my lovely fans maybe the force be with you lol. **_

_**Spoiler: "I think its time you showed them Natsuki."**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_


	5. The Moment You Crossed Them

_**AN: Hey people well here I am and I brought back some characters and some new sides well enough spoiling you lets gets on with the story ok people I'm hyped up on coffee right now so yay.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

_**Warming: potty language**_

_Your love has devoured me whole. Your flowing through my veins like liquid fire only your gentle touch can cool me how can your eyes hold such a flame but your touches cool my very soul. How I long for you to touch the most intimate parts of my soul my desire for you is much more than a guess it is a fact you are the key that opens the gate and it is the gate to my ever lasting devotion for you._

Natsuki's breath was caught in her throat her mouth she had never felt so drained of energy. Natsuki slipped into a deep void of silence her mind running a thousand miles per hour. Natsuki tried to find the words to speak but no sound would make its way out. Her thoughts riddled with emotions.

"_I don't know if I could do it she would surely think I'm a freak, I wouldn't be able to bear if Shizuru hated me she can't know I care for her to much. If she knew about __**her**__ and what I did my heart can't take another disappointment."_ Shizuru noticed Natsuki's uncertainty. Shizuru could tell by the way Natsuki moved and shifted in her seat that the topic was personal.

"Kanna na Natsuki I didn't mean to ask but I want you to know that you can tell me I'm always going to be here for you so please open your heart to me," said Shizuru grabbing Natsuki's hand and gently caressing it in means to comfort the emerald eyed teen.

"I-I'm sorry Shizuru I cant tell you now please give me sometime how about this for a request I'll take you out to dinner," said Natsuki with a bright smile. "Izeku Natsuki I wanted to choose my request no fair," pouted Shizuru. "O-ok well what would you like me to do," stuttered Natsuki.

"Ara how about you come to my house for dinner my family will be out of town and we can have the whole house to ourselves so we can cuddle like we did over your house." Natsuki looked in shock at what Shizuru had stated. "S-shizuru that was only one time ok besides it just had happened I had no control over it. I thought you were a pillow that's it." Natsuki's cheeks were beat red. "Is that just it suki is that all I mean to you am I just a pillow to you," Shizuru turned around and sobbed into her hands. "N-no honey you mean so much to me your not just a pillow to me you're my best friend and my only true friend and I really liked using you my as a pillow, I just thought you would think I was weird if I said I like it." Natsuki's heart sped up at a faster pace as soon as she registered what she had said to Shizuru. "_I can't believe I said that Shizuru's going to flip for sure stay cool Kuga stay cool."_ Shizuru turned around with a smile on her face. Her face showed no evidence of tears or signs of crying. "Y-you tricked me zuru you treacherous woman you I'll get you just you wait!" Shizuru just sat in her seat and giggled.

The two walked out of the mall with smiles on their faces and headed towards home, little did they know the storm that was a waiting them. Natsuki walked up to the porch and saw that there was a light on in her front living room. Natsuki made her way to the door only to have it swung open revealing her mother. Natsuki was caught in a huge warm hug by her mother Saeko; Natsuki returned the hug with equal warmth and love.

"Natsuki your home I missed you how are you?"

"I'm fine mom why are you home so early I thought the research wasn't due to be finished until my graduation," said Natsuki with a confused look on her face. "Well about the project we finished it early. I thought it would be a good time to take a break off and spend time with you. Now let's talk more about this inside ok kiddo I don't know about you but its pretty cold out here." The two made there way inside and sat at the kitchen table.

"So how's school Natsuki?" asked Saeko while preparing tea. "School's going great my grades are still at the top and by spring I'll be able to choose which university I will be attending," said Natsuki with a small smile. "That's great so how are you doing honey," asked Saeko grabbing Natsuki's hand and giving it a small squeeze while looking at Natsuki with concerned eyes. "I'm fine right now mom."

"No Natsuki I mean how are **you** doing have you met any new friends?"

"Yes I did her name is Shizuru Fujino and I met her at school," said Natsuki with a bright smile. Natsuki told Saeko all about her and Shizuru and life at school and her friendship with Shizuru and about the incident that happened in the mall between them. "So shall I expect Shizuru to be my new daughter in law," giggled Saeko after hearing Natsuki finish. "N-no mom we just met and besides I don't now if I'm good enough to be her friend I mean her friends pick on me and others in school and Shizuru doesn't like it but I don't tell her cause I don't want her to worry but I want to avoid them at all cost," said Natsuki meekly while looking down at the table. Saeko noticed the change in her daughter's mood. "Look Natsuki I know you don't condone this but I think it time you showed them Natsuki."

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

Night and day soon passed and soon Monday came around. Natsuki was in her room getting dressed for school before she could pick up her backpack and head downstairs, her mother came up to her room with the house phone in hand.

"Natsuki your girlfriends on the phone," said Saeko with a giggle while holding out the phone to Natsuki. "Geez mom what if she heard you and she's not my girlfriend," said Natsuki with a blush while taking the phone from her mother. Saeko took her leave and went downstairs leaving Natsuki to talk to Shizuru.

"H-hello zuru are you alright," asked Natsuki in a nervous tone. "Ara I'm fine and good morning to you suki I was just wondering are you at home."

"Y-yes I am I was just getting ready to go down stairs and grab some breakfast why did you ask."

"Well you see I'm at your house right now," said Shizuru with a giggle. "Wah I'm sorry to keep you waiting I mean I'll get dressed fast," said Natsuki nervously. Natsuki rushed and ran down stairs to give the phone back to her mom. "What's the rush Natsuki I thought you were going to have breakfast," asked Saeko. "N-no mom Shizuru's in the car waiting for me." Before Natsuki could explain more the door bell rung and Saeko ran to get it, Natsuki could hear the voices from the front door faintly from the kitchen. "_Wait that's Shizuru's voice I know that sweet hot sexy acc- whoa I have to cool it remember Natsuki keep it cool."_ Natsuki watch as her mother walked into the kitchen side by side with Shizuru.

"Natsuki your friend came here to see you isn't that great and she's so polite and cute please sit make yourself comfortable," said Saeko with a smile. "Thank you Kuga-san it was funny Natsuki I almost had mistaken your mother for you," said Shizuru with a chuckle. The three all sat and talked until it was time to go to school. Shizuru was driving while Natsuki was in the passenger's seat. "Kanna na Natsuki for showing up to your house with out permission I must have gave your mom a bad first impression of me. Its just sometimes I want to go and see you I guess I miss you went your not around."

"It's alright Shizuru it's my fault for not telling you that she was back and you did nothing wrong and I miss you too when your not around too Shizuru," said Natsuki with a deep blush.

"Ara you know your mom thought I was your girlfriend she kept hugging me and telling me about how pretty I would look in her old wedding dress," giggled Shizuru. "She did what I'm so sorry Shizuru sometimes she gets carried away cause my father and her got married their senior year in high school," said Natsuki with a blush.

"It's alright suki remember what I said I'm sure you'll make me a very lucky woman someday," said Shizuru with a wink.

"You got that right," blurted Natsuki.

"Ara! What was that Natsuki?"

"N-nothing zuru I said I hope no one gets into a fight at school," said Natsuki nervously.

The two rode to school in silence as soon as the two parked they walked in side by side not paying attention to the whisper's of the students. The two were enjoying their conversation with each other until a familiar face showed up in their path as they were walking.

"Shizuru I need to speak with you privately," said Reito while giving Natsuki a glare. Natsuki didn't look into Reito's glare instead she looked down at the cold floor below her Shizuru noticed this and decided to speak on it. "Ara Kanzaki-san whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Natsuki," said Shizuru calmly but on the inside she was boiling. "I need to talk to you in private now and besides a loser like her wouldn't mind as you know she's nothing but a dirty lesbian at least the last girl that was by her was smart enough to get away now come on lets go," said Reito while grabbing Shizuru's wrist in attempts to pull her away.

"I suggest you take your hands off of me Kanzaki-san," said Shizuru in a heated tone. This earned looks and whispers from students and they started to see the scene unfold before them. "Well the hell with it Shizuru I was going to spare you the trouble but, I'll just say it like this what the hell are you doing with her!? Is this what you are doing on your free time is hanging with this loser and don't deny it I saw you with this bitch at the mall so did you leave the party for this slut!" shouted Reito while squeezing his hand tightly around Shizuru's wrist making Shizuru wince in pain.

"I told you Reito I can hang with who ever I want and if you can't accept that you're just as narrow minded as everyone else. Why are you threatened by anyone who's different from you," shouted Shizuru. "Different huh I see well, I guess you're nothing but a little lesbian just like Kuga Nasty over there!" shouted Reito while pointing over to Natsuki's direction.

While watching the scene in front of her Natsuki felt something snap and in that moment Natsuki changed. She felt her whole body explode in a fit of rage; she did not feel her fist connect with Reito's nose but she could feel the ripping of Reito's cartilage under her fist. Their was a dead silence in the hall as the students watched the scene in front of them and as Reito laid unmoving on the floor. Natsuki's eyes where hidden behind her bangs her teeth clinched tightly together, her fist balled. "I don't care what you imbecile's say about me but don't dare talk about Shizuru like that else I'll make sure I'll smash your fucking skulls in!!!!" shouted Natsuki.

Shizuru watched the whole scene before her but soon found herself being lifted up bridal style and being placed into her car with Natsuki driving. A silence was casted between the two as Natsuki drove soon they ended up by the sea the car hauled to a stop as soon as the destination was reached. Shizuru could do nothing but look on in silence she was still in shock because of the events that happened but she decided to speak despite the situation.

"Ara thank you Natsuki for helping me back there," said Shizuru looking into Natsuki's deep emerald eyes. "It was no problem at first I didn't care about what people said about me but you changed that today Shizuru. When Reito talked about you it was like he was insulting apart of me and I couldn't bare it!" cried Natsuki while banging her hand on the steering wheel. Shizuru gently rubbed Natsuki's shoulders while gently pulling Natsuki away so Natsuki could rest her head on her chest. After a moment of silence Natsuki soon spoke up. "Shizuru I think its time that I told you what happened last year I think you deserve to know."

_As I was mesmerized by your unearthly presence I felt your pain cross my heart and bury it's self beneath my soul and I wondered what lied beyond. I remembered what my wine colored eyes saw I saw a woman and you were my woman as I was yours. My desire for you was flawless and it shall always be. Even the moors of death can not tear me apart from your love. One thing that was certain I would never forget the day I held your hand the moment you crossed them._

_**AN: Hey people well we are almost getting to the juicy parts there will be more drama coming soon but I can promise you something's are going to heat up in the next few chapters but I'm still going to keep Natsuki nerdy but she still is going to have a edge to her but only when the time comes. I'm sorry for keeping her nerdy like this but I love nerdy chicks lol but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I might give you lovely fans a double whammy if I get some hot reviews lol but when the time comes I will be doing some shout outs to my loyal reviewers yay.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_


	6. Windspeaks

_**AN: hello you guys well I'm back as always **__**I think I have an addiction an addiction to Yuri lol but lets get to the story okie dokie. Also there might be some flash backs ok those will be italics too. I hope you can understand it. I'm sorry for bad grammar and punctuation I have been doing finals and working in between so nights the only time I have to write I'm sorry people but your going to have to use your imaginations on punctuation and grammar until I can revise this story but still read and review the plots going to get good.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.

* * *

**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

"_T__he day the wind spoke I swore to never forget as you held me in your arms. As we watched the sun dip into the ocean, my hearts melody felt in sync with yours as we heard the wind speak together. My body melted into yours your feather light touch ran ice down my spine and pleasure into my heart. The day you touched me you touched me with such a passion. I can still feel your lips run in places even when you are not a round what have you done to me my emerald eyed goddess."_

**Last time:** "Shizuru I think its time that I told you what happened last year I think you deserve to know."

"It's alright Natsuki you don't have to tell me if you don't want to please don't force yourself," said a worried Shizuru while turning Natsuki to look in her eyes. "No I want to tell you I know you'll hate me and never want anything to do with me, but I have to tell you!!!"

"I care about you too much Natsuki to hate you, so tell me open your heart to me suki!!!" shouted Shizuru with tears now streaming down her cheeks. Natsuki noticed that Shizuru's tears weren't fake she saw Shizuru's feelings within those tears. Natsuki cupped Shizuru's cheeks and gently wiped Shizuru's wine colored eyes; Natsuki took a deep breath and decided to speak.

"Masumi was her name we met in my freshman year in art class and were friends all through sophomore year, I knew it was wrong but I fell for her I loved her like no other. My freshman year and sophomore year I won art prizes for my art, but my love grew so strong for her in each stroke of my brush I could feel my love for her growing and bonding into my soul." Shizuru watched and listened as Natsuki spoke, tears had glistened her emerald eyes Shizuru ran her hands through Natsuki's cobalt locks in attempts to soothe her.

"I remember the day I entered the painting in the joy held and felt for Masumi."

"_Whoa did you see this painting that the junior Kuga Natsuki did man it's so hot but I can't believe it was of Masumi lets go check it out," said one boy to the other group of boys. The whole student body gathered around to see the painting, which was placed in the front of the hall. Natsuki also went to see the painting but what she saw was a group and Masumi in the center of the group. "So did Kuga paint the picture of you Masumi I heard you too were close" asked one girl. "No we aren't close I never even posed for a nude picture before, that lesbian has nothing to do with me," sneered Masumi._

_Natsuki was in shock at what she heard, soon she found herself staring a Masumi with tears brimming in her eyes; she found her feet taking her as far as she could run. The next day Natsuki went back to school students were giving her strange looks and whispers till the end of the day. It was the end of the day and Natsuki was about to leave until she found her path being blocked by a group of girls, she looked up and saw that Masumi was the leader of the pack._

"_Well well look girls if it isn't the little lesbian. L__ook here Natsuki I came to deliver a little message on be half of the girls we don't want you in the locker room at gym so stay away from us normal girls," said Masumi. Natsuki didn't except the punch that came connecting with her cheek or the multiple kicks and punches from the other girls._

"_Why are you doing this Masumi I thought we were friends?" asked a battered and brushed Natsuki._

"_F__riends, I could never be friends with a freak like you I mean who paints pictures of nude girls your sick Natsuki I suggest you stay away from me," sneered Masumi. Soon after that the girls left leaving Natsuki in her own tears and sorrow._

"I guess you might know what happened after that, Masumi moved away and the bullying started to worsen. I would try to go to gym but my clothes some how end up missing and my locker would be trashed everyday. So now you know the truth, but tell me Shizuru was it wrong to love her."

Shizuru took in what she heard and tried to hold in her rage for Masumi. Shizuru took a deep breath and decided to put her rage away and answered Natsuki's question. "No I don't think it was wrong Natsuki. Loving someone can never be wrong, but I thank you for telling me the truth. Natsuki I need to let you know this Natsuki as long I'm with you I will always be here I swear that I will never do what she did to you." Shizuru had newly formed tears in her eyes cupping Natsuki's tear stained face. The two sat in silence letting there emotions lay to rest soon after the silence was broken.

"Natsuki I have a question." This question perked Natsuki's interest.

"Shoot"

"Ara I was wondering where did Natsuki-chan learn how to fight?

"W-well believe it or not my mother was a martial arts champion and she taught me some moves, but I don't condone violence so that's why I tend to not fight majority of the time," said Natsuki with a blush that showed her embarrassment.

"Ara my mother in law was a martial arts champion so cool," said Shizuru. "Well yea hey wait Shizuru what do you mean your mother in law oh no not you too," said Natsuki with a blush while sighing. Natsuki turned to look on the passenger side of the seat only to see that Shizuru was gone. Natsuki quickly got out of the car to see that Shizuru was running towards the beach and Natsuki shortly made her way to the beach chasing after the red eyed girl.

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

Saeko sat at home waiting on Natsuki to come while watching Duran. "When's Natsuki coming home so she can cook I can't live on pizza all day you know," said Saeko while sprawled out on the couch. Saeko was knocked out of her boredom by the phone ringing; she answered the phone to hear that it was the school principal.

"Hello there I'm calling to inform you about your daughter Natsuki Kuga, you see today your daughter was involved in a fight and she is currently ditching school," said the principal over the phone.

"Thank you for telling me I will deal with her as soon as she comes in and she will report in tomorrow to receive her punishment," said Saeko before hanging up the phone.

"_Punishment my ass that girls going to get a celebration of a lifetime the Kuga way!!!"_ thought Saeko.

"Come on Duran lets go see if your sister left some of those little mini burritos gosh she cooks like her father," said Saeko while walking to the kitchen and Duran following.

Natsuki was having the time of her life while chasing Shizuru around the beach her thoughts flowed freely. _"I can't believe Shizuru is acting so normal she doesn't hate me or anything. I think I may be in love with her but I could never tell her that but it doesn't matter I want to do something special for her,"_ thought Natsuki. Shizuru noticed that she wasn't being chased anymore she noticed that Natsuki was standing where she had stopped just looking out into the sea. "_She looks so beautiful I wouldn't mind staring at her forever, but wait I wonder since she told me the story does she like females I mean we came close to kissing, I wonder if I should try it again no bad Shizuru ara why must love be so hard."_ The two stopped and sat on the sandy beach below them Natsuki took the time to speak up and break the silence that was casted over the two of them.

"You know Shizuru we just missed school and we had that huge math test today, aren't your parents going to be mad at you," asked Natsuki. "Ara I have everything covered suki well tomorrow I can go change my attendance from the school computer in the student council room and I can change yours if you want me to," said Shizuru in her smooth flirtatious Kyoto-ben accent.

"No you don't have to go though all that trouble and besides I think the school has called my mother already," smiled Natsuki. "Ara but isn't you mother going to get mad at you suki-chan I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," said Shizuru while looking down her eyes were covered by her bangs. "It's alright zuru I would get in trouble for you a million times as long as you are happy. Besides maybe my moms at home doing the Kuga victory dance along with my little brother," giggled Natsuki. "Ara you have a little brother," asked Shizuru in shock. "Oh you mean Duran my dog, oh that's just a nickname we named him it's because my mom started calling him that so I guess I fell into it. The reason why you didn't see him when you came over that night is because he went into the back yard, he's not really use to people," laughed Natsuki while scratching the back of her head nervously.

The two let the sounds of the waves take them before Shizuru spoke up.

"Natsuki there's one thing I wasn't clear on with what you told me, since you loved her does this mean that you are a you know a lesbian?" asked Shizuru nervously. Natsuki was taken back at the question that was asked but she summoned up her strength and answered. "I-If I said yes would you be mad at me or hate me?"

"Never Natsuki I told you I would be here for you and I stand by my word."

"Well in that case I am I kept it secret only my mom knows about it; But that was also the reason why I never told you what happened because I thought you heard it from the other students. What about you Shizuru any special guys lately?"

"Ara does Natsuki really want to know. I don't know if I should tell her, she might hunt these men down and judo punch them, ara well to answer your question no their isn't anyone; But I have been having this huge crush on an emerald eyed girl lately," said Shizuru with a blush. "Judo punch Shizuru you know there is no such thing as a judo punch, but seriously come on Shizuru stop kidding with me really who is it?" asked Natsuki while giggling. "_Ara well its now or never I hope she doesn't get mad at me."_

"I'm not kidding Natsuki I like you very much ever since the day I met you I know I'm new to this and you might like other gir-" Shizuru was cut off by Natsuki kissing her lightly on the cheek silencing Shizuru.

"It's alright Shizuru I like you too I always have and its alright I don't care if your new to this or not we can just take it slow I'm just as new to this as you are," said Natsuki reaching over to hold Shizuru's hand. Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and watched the sunset dipped into the ocean they stayed as long as the day permitted it.

Shizuru had dropped Natsuki off at her house but not before giving Natsuki a peck on the cheek. Natsuki walked inside her head in a daze at the transactions that transpired she opened the door only to have streamers blown in her face snapping her out of her daze.

"Yay Natsuki congratulations dear," said Saeko while wearing a birthday hat along with Duran who barked happily. "Congratulations on what mom," asked Natsuki confused. "For getting in a fight about time you kicked some ass, so dear was Shizuru turned on by your Kuga-ness?"

"Huh Kuga-ness?"

"Yes Natsuki dear every Kuga has it that's how your father got me; he would be so proud of you for today that's why I got you this special gift," giggled Saeko while handing the package to Natsuki.

Natsuki opened the package to revile a new cell phone; she was in shock at the gift and quickly ran to give her mother a hug. "Don't worry about the bill I set it on unlimited so you can make those late night sex calls to Shizuru. Oh and Natsuki, can you make those little burritos you made the other day again," pleaded Saeko. "Sure mom but how many times have I told you they are eggrolls not mini burritos," laughed Natsuki as she was making her way up stairs. Natsuki ran up stairs and to her room so she could put Shizuru's number in her phone.

Later that night the two females laid in their separate beds thinking and waiting on the next day to come for them; out of the both of them Shizuru's mind ran the fastest. _"Ara I don't know what to do I mean I haven't felt so strongly about anyone before and I don't even know how to be a good girlfriend wait are we together?"_ that was the last remaining thought that Shizuru had before drifting to a peaceful slumber.

_As I __lay in bed thinking of your wine colored eyes your spirit connected with mine. Memories of my soul formed an ever lasting connection; you are my one and only love. You make me immortal with your kisses and you break me down with your gentle touches when your gentle fingertips caress my body. To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed and now my dreams have become reality for I am graced with your presence. _

_**

* * *

AN: H**__**ey you guys well i'm sorry but I have to clear this up NATSUKI AND SHIZURU AREN'T TOGETHER YET I REPEAT THEY AREN'T TOGETHER now that I have said that ill explain they are in the process of liking each other so their wont be any kissy kissy until later. So take this chapter as a trail run towards there relationship but also this chapter is a cool down from the last heated chapters that I have wrote in the past couple of weeks well thank you for the lovely reviews also to I'm looking for a beta someone please help me with **_**that **_**Azfixiation I'm talking to you lol well happy reading people **_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_


	7. Urge

_**AN:**__** Hey you guys thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews gosh I love you guys but I have to ask for your help on how to write a lemon. I mean I'm not good at writing a lemon between two girls I mean I wrote one before but I don't think it turned out so well but enough ecchi thoughts onward to the story. **_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: light petting ;p**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_Are you my premonition, illusion or dream? You have woven the thread that leads me to your love and you tangle me ever so __slightly. You are more then just my dream you are my heaven, my hell and you are _

_my balance. __As I held your waist and kissed your moist lips I knew it to be true you are innocently Devine and you were all mine no test of time can deter it._

The next day came and Shizuru and Natsuki entered in the school together the looks of the students were no longer hateful the whispers no longer whispered Kuga Natsuki no longer was an outcast. The two went into the principal's office Natsuki sat waiting nervously along side Shizuru. Shizuru noticed Natsuki's nervousness and she quickly covered her hand over Natsuki's rubbing her thumb in circles over the top of Natsuki's hand. "Thank you zuru you may not know it but you always know how to calm me down," whispered Natsuki in Shizuru's ear.

Their moment of peace was interrupted by the school secretary calling out Natsuki's name. Natsuki got up and was getting ready to leave but felt her shirt being gripped by Shizuru her eyes covered by her bangs, Natsuki kneeled down to caress Shizuru's cheek. "It's alright zuru its not like they are going to expel me, it's alright Shizuru I'll be back," Natsuki gave a light kiss on Shizuru's forehead in turn Shizuru's grip loosened. Natsuki went in the office leaving Shizuru to wait outside; Natsuki took her seat in the one of the arm chairs across from the principal's desk.

"Y-you wanted to see me Mrs. Himeno," stuttered Natsuki. "Yes Natsuki but call me Fumi. So can you explain to me what happened yesterday, because it was from my knowledge and the other students that it was you who punched ," said Fumi in a soft tone. "Y-yes I did but I only did so because zuru I mean Shizuru was being hurt," pleaded Natsuki.

Shizuru sat outside waiting silently on Natsuki, but soon that silence was broken by the door to the office being slammed open revealing none other than Saeko. "Excuse me Mrs. you can't be in here without an appointment" said the secretary to Saeko. "Oh no worries I'm Natsuki Kuga's mother I'm just here for the sentencing," said Saeko while taking a seat next to Shizuru. "So Shizuru how's it going in there," said Saeko. "I don't know I wish I did know what's going on," said Shizuru sadly. "You ask and you shall receive," said Saeko pointing out to the principal's door where Natsuki was just now exiting.

"So Natsuki what did they give you twenty six to life," giggled Saeko. "No mom they gave me two days suspension now I'll never be able to make up that test," Natsuki said with a sigh. "Ara that sounds a bit light for the principals taste," giggled Shizuru who was now relieved to talk to Natsuki. "Wah zuru you're siding with the principal," giggled Natsuki.

The three walked and got Natsuki's school work and headed out the school.

"I got a question for you Shizuru why is it your not in class, didn't the bell ring minutes ago?" asked a confused Natsuki. "Ara ara I'm on suspension with Natsuki even though Mrs. Himeno never talked to me about the incident I figured I can spend sometime with you. So I went into the school system last night and marked the attendance, to were it doesn't show up as me being absent in my classes. So it will be just though I was here all day," giggled Shizuru.

"S-so I'm assuming that we are going to spend to whole day's together zuru and what about your parents?"

"They took their trip earlier so they are out of town so I guess that you are all mine Natsuki," said Shizuru with a wink earning a blush from the emerald eyed teen.

"Well I guess I'm heading home see ya Natsuki and my future daughter in law. Don't do anything I wouldn't Natsuki," said Saeko with a wink. Shizuru drove Natsuki to her place Natsuki couldn't avoid the weird sensation she felt in the pit of her stomach as she approached the drive way to Shizuru's house.

"_Whoa her house is so huge I don't know if I can't do this she should be with someone that can give her these things."_ Shizuru noticed Natsuki's discomfort and lightly pecked Natsuki on the cheek. "Don't worry you don't have to impress me or the house just be with me, that's it Natsuki," said Shizuru rubbing her cheek against Natsuki's.

The two walked in and Shizuru walked Natsuki up to her room. Natsuki was in awe at Shizuru's room from her queen sized bed to her entertainment system Natsuki was in shock.

"Ara so does Natsuki feel comfortable right now," asked Shizuru. "Yes I do zuru well let me get started on my homework so I can spend more time with you," said a blushing Natsuki. Shizuru left Natsuki to her homework and went down homework was finished in less of an hour this didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru who was down stairs cooking. "Ara Natsuki must want to see me; Natsuki must have studied hard ne?"

"Yea I did but the homework was easy and I got the concept of it because I remember reading a book about the assignment last year so it wasn't hard to pick up on," said Natsuki while chuckling lightly.

"Ara maybe Natsuki can let me in on a few secrets such as where did she learn how to cook?" asked Shizuru with a giggle while getting ready to serve Natsuki a plate.

"Well my father taught me how to cook he was the famous cook Seiju Kuga so I learned most of my techniques from him and just watching him from the kitchen," blushed Natsuki. "So does Saeko-mama know how to cook?" Natsuki laughed at Shizuru's question leaving Shizuru with a confused look on her face. "If you count a bowl of cereal as cooking no she's not a good cook at all." The two laughed and ate and soon after they cleaned up they headed to Shizuru's room. Natsuki laid on her stomach reading a book from Shizuru's shelf, while Shizuru was looking for a movie for them to watch. Natsuki couldn't help but notice the sway in Shizuru's hips as she moved, Natsuki felt strange sensations in her loins but her daze was snapped out of by Shizuru's voice. "I found a movie Natsuki!"

The two sat and watched the movie about half way into it Shizuru spoke. "Uh Natsuki I was wondering if I can come sit with you, I mean since we like each other I want to get use to being by you," said Shizuru with a blush. "S-sure Shizuru I don't mind if you cuddle with me but wouldn't you be comfortable on the bed with me, I mean if you want to go I'm not forcing you or anything," said Natsuki who tried hiding her eyes behind her glasses. The two moved to the bed and sat close shoulder to shoulder until Shizuru couldn't take it. Shizuru moved into Natsuki's lap earning a surprised yelp from Natsuki Shizuru quickly tried to make her way off of Natsuki's lap but only to be held in place by Natsuki herself. "Suki I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you or make you uncomfortable it's just that I couldn't help myself," said Shizuru with worry laced in her voice. "It's alright I just was a little surprised that's it you can stay on my lap if you want," said Natsuki.

Natsuki sat and watched the movie along with Shizuru in her lap, Natsuki could feel Shizuru's behind grind on Natsuki's center; Natsuki took a sharp in take of breath and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's thin waist. Shizuru noticed the reaction that she was getting out of Natsuki so she decided to test her luck and grinded more into Natsuki. "S-shizuru I don't know if t-this is a g-good idea," stuttered Natsuki while griping Shizuru's hips and pushing Shizuru down farther into her lap. Natsuki rubbed her hands down the out side of Shizuru's thighs while lightly pecking her neck. Shizuru wrapped her arm around to Natsuki's head and tilting her neck to give Natsuki more excess. The heated session between the two ended when the phone rang stopping them from proceeding further.

Shizuru rolled over to the side of the bed to answer the phone to hear that it was her parents checking up on her. "Well I guess I should get ready for bed now, oh wait I forgot I don't have any clothes to sleep in," said Natsuki in a panicked voice.

"Ara well Natsuki can always sleep naked," giggled Shizuru.

"That's not a bad idea," mumbled Natsuki.

"Ara what was that," asked Shizuru.

"Uh I said thanks for the meal I'm going to go shower now," said Natsuki before running to the bathroom.

"_Ara I am certainly enjoying this night."_

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

Months passed and the two were into the middle of the year the bullying had stopped; People had even stopped to say hi to Natsuki. First period had arrived and Shizuru sat in back with Natsuki the teacher was explaining the school's overnight trip to the hot springs. Natsuki slipped Shizuru a note across the other side of the table. Shizuru made sure not to be seen while she opened the note to read.

_Hey meet me__ on top of the roof at lunch I have a gift for you._

Shizuru nodded her head and they continued with there lesson soon lunch came and Shizuru was getting ready to leave until she was stopped by Haruka along with Yukino. "Yo Fujino I see that you have been hanging around Kuga for a while, well I never had an issue with it but I wanted to tell you good luck," said Haruka with a light blush on her cheeks. "Ara thank you Suzushiro-san and Kikukawa-san thank you for caring," said Shizuru in her trade mark Kyoto accent. "W-who said I was blearing Fujino I'm still your enemy I will become student council president," shouted Haruka. "Uh don't you mean caring Haruka," said Yukino timidly.

Shizuru left the room and soon made her way up to the school roof top Shizuru opened the roof top doors to see Natsuki standing looking out at the sky. "Ara Natsuki is such a day dreamer could it be that she's daydreaming about me perhaps."

"Sure I always daydream about you Shizuru, I'm just surprised that I haven't failed any testes because of my constant dreaming of you," said Natsuki while hugging Shizuru tightly and whispering in her ear.

"Ara Natsuki's such a poet I can see why Saeko-mama wants me to be with you," said a blushing Shizuru while firmly pressing herself into Natsuki's warm hug. It had been months since the twos confession of their attractions to each other, with each peck and warm hug their actions grew and the both of them were having a hard time controlling their urges. Light pecks on the cheek moved to other places to where marks were created and hugs grew longer and more lustful then normal. "You know Shizuru you need to stop rubbing against me like that else we might end up rushing things," said Natsuki while lightly placing kisses along Shizuru's neck.

"Ara I know Natsuki its like I want to go slow but every now and again I might need you to release some of this tension," said a breathless Shizuru while pressing Natsuki's head into her neck. "You know I can never deny you Shizuru but I'm fine doing this with you I love discovering new sides to you," said Natsuki before giving Shizuru a nip on her neck. Shizuru gasped in shock this did not go unnoticed by Natsuki and she quickly pulled away, her eyes were covered by her bangs in an attempt to hide herself. "I-I'm so sorry Shizuru I didn't mean to bite I j-just got carried away," said Natsuki in a sad tone. " Ara it's alright Natsuki I like when you kiss me on the neck and besides you can mark me anywhere as long as I'm Natsuki's, said Shizuru in a teasing tone.

"Shizuru you tease your making bad thoughts happen," said Natsuki in a playful mock anger. The two sat down and ate lunch until Natsuki spoke up. "H-here Shizuru I brought you this," said Natsuki handing Shizuru the small box. Shizuru opened it to see a small tea preparing kit.

"I know how you said you liked tea and you like tea ceremonies that day we were at the mall I decided to buy you this. Also I got a membership card so you can go get your mixtures for free for a year so you can make your tea."

"Oh Natsuki this is wonderful thank you so much," said Shizuru hugging Natsuki tightly. Shizuru buried her face into Natsuki's chest earning a blush. Natsuki took the opportunity to rub her hands through Shizuru's long chestnut flowing locks while slightly pressing Shizuru's head into her chest. Shizuru took this as a sign and slowly moved her hands to Natsuki's flat well toned stomach and rubbing her hand slowly up and down Natsuki's abs and sides. Natsuki slowly laid back on the cold hard ground below her. Shizuru took the time to lay kisses along Natsuki's neck while still rubbing Natsuki's stomach. Shizuru took the time to lift her head up to look into Natsuki's Now dark emeralds, Shizuru moved her head in trying to close the gap between her and Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki also took the sign to move in closer their mouths just inches away from each other their moment was broken by the bell signaling the end of lunch. "Ara I guess that means it's time for us to get back to class don't you think," said Shizuru giving Natsuki a peck on the forehead before lifting herself up from Natsuki. The two took a moment to clam their nerves before heading back down into the hallway. "So have you choose your partner for the big trip to the Osaka hot springs zuru," asked Natsuki with a blush. "Yes I did suki I choose you of coarse did you choose me?"

"Yes I did hun I submitted it before it was mentioned in class there was no way I was going to let anyone get you," said Natsuki with a smile. "Ara Natsuki is so possessive I wonder is it because of what happened a couple of months ago at my house," winked Shizuru before heading into her own class. "Come on zuru we all know you started it cause you love my Kuga-ness," said Natsuki with a laugh before heading next door to her class.

"_I know Natsuki I love your Kuga-ness but I swear by the end of the trip I'm going to love a whole lot more,"_ thought Shizuru to herself before taking her seat in the classroom.

_I could no longer control myself you have opened __Pandora's Box my crimson eyed queen. No longer can I sleep without desiring to touch you. You have opened my inner lust and you have tested by patience with your gaze. I love and lust for you in my heart. So tell me my crimson eyed goddess is there such thing to commit blessing and a sin at the same time. _

* * *

_**AN: Well now my lovely reviewers thank you for making this story great for me I see that I'm almost getting to 100 reviews you don't realize how big that is for me (cry's) I'm sorry for getting emotional. There is good news there will be more heavy petting between shizuru and Natsuki but no lemon yet until someone be**__**gs Arashi-Kurohyou, krugern, obsessedwithshiznat, EisWulf and last but not least Azfixiation I'm looking for you guys cause I want to know if I should put a lemon but you guys have to beg for it cause I love you guys lol. **_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out!!!!!**_


	8. My Endearing Promise to You

_**AN:**_ _**Hey you guys I'm back well I have something to say for some of those flamers or haters who don't like my story and this has concerns to chapter six I did not copy Natsuki's situation with the art thing from a manga I REPEAT I DID NOT COPY for one of two reasons I don't read yuri manga. Also second I don't copy all of my ideas are original so if you think I am copying DON'T READ MY STORY AND KISS MY BUTT YOU FLAMERS. **_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: light petting ;p**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_My want and my need for you has __conquered me whole. No longer am I a free woman I am enslaved to your lust, there were long nights where I find my hands slipping further and further down my body in order to cool my burning desire for you. My body screams with joy as I'm enslaved to your torturous pleasure that you insinuate upon my body. Yes my cunning crimson eyed love you have in enslaved me to your love and desired me to your lust._

The next week arrived and Shizuru watched as Natsuki packed her clothes, for the school trip that would take place tomorrow. "Ara so where's Saeko-mama at," asked Shizuru in curiosity. "Oh moms at a bingo game right now," said Natsuki. "Ara so she likes to play bingo?"

"Uh no she goes there because she gets free food at the buffet, gosh she's such a moocher even with the money that she makes," snorted Natsuki. The two laughed and enjoyed each others company but Natsuki's mind was reeling. _"It's only been six months but I don't want this feeling to go away I want to stay with her, college entrance exams are coming up I have to ask her!"_

"Umm zuru you know college exams are coming up soon, so have you decided on which college you're going to," asked Natsuki nervously. "Ara Natsuki there has been many choices and offers I mean me and you are the top students of the school. So the major that I had chosen is good for all of the universities that want me, so in conclusion I can choose randomly if I want and my major will still flourish. Ara what bought on this question Natsuki?"

"I-it's just that I'll miss you and I wanted to know if I go to the university that I choose, will you be there beside me. I know you have your own dreams and goals to achieve, but it's just that we are together now and I don't know if I can be separated from you." Shizuru noticed the tears welling up in Natsuki's emerald eyes. Natsuki felt herself being engulfed in a tight hug with Shizuru rubbing her hands through her cobalt blue locks. "Ara Kanna na Natsuki for teasing you about this but, I made my choice on which university I wanted to go to the day I met you. I knew I wanted to stay here and go to Tokyo U right beside you. I wanted to go because I wanted to be close to you, you mean everything to me Natsuki," said Shizuru cupping Natsuki's cheek.

The two sat back down and let their emotions cool down until Shizuru spoke up. "Uh Natsuki I have a question I know that we have been close lately and you said you liked me and I like you too. But I can't help but feel confused on what we are?" Natsuki was taken back by this question and decided to answer. "_Well I guess I should ask her then I hope she doesn't reject me,"_ thought Natsuki.

"Well zuru would you like to be m-my g-girlfriend I mean it's totally up to you I mean we can still take it slow if you want," stuttered Natsuki. "Ara I don't know, will Natsuki promise to love me forever," said Shizuru crawling into Natsuki's lap and wrapping both of her arms behind Natsuki's neck. "I promise to love you and take of you. You were the only one who saw me after years of me being told that I was nothing, you saw past that and you saw the strength in me that I did not see in myself," said Natsuki looking directly into Shizuru's crimson orbs.

"So what you do say Shizuru will you be mine?" Shizuru wasted no time tackling down Natsuki and kissing her. "So I guess this means yes?"

"Ara it does mean yes."

Soon the two found themselves in a heated lip lock, Natsuki tangled her hands in Shizuru's chestnut locks trying to apply more pressure towards the kiss. Shizuru responded by breaking the kiss and lifting up to take off her blouse revealing a black laced bra. "When's your mom going to be home," said a breathless Shizuru between kisses. "At ten she'll stay longer if they have mini taco's there, just touch me anyway you can Shizuru I don't care about time or place," begged a breathless Natsuki

"As you wish my Natsuki," said Shizuru.

The kiss continued with Natsuki on the receiving end, Shizuru slightly slipped the tip of her tongue in Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was trying to ease her tongue in. Natsuki took advantage of this and responded by easing her tongue in Shizuru's mouth earning a throaty moan from Shizuru. After feeling Natsuki's tongue in her mouth Shizuru slowly but steadily took Natsuki's hand and lead it to the top of Shizuru's chest; Natsuki looked in fear but her heart felt an extreme rush. Shizuru looked down to see the fear and enticement in Natsuki's eyes, Shizuru decided to talk Natsuki's fears from her.

"It's alright Natsuki you can touch me, I won't break it's alright," cooed Shizuru in a soft tone. Natsuki slowly moved her hand down and soon found the tips of her fingers almost down to the center of Shizuru's chest outside Shizuru's bra; Natsuki almost reached her destination until both of them heard the front door open downstairs. Shizuru quickly rushed to the corner of the room where her blouse had landed and quickly put it on; while Natsuki straightened her self out. Shortly after Saeko knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey ladies oh my kami there were so many tacos I couldn't see straight, it was like I was in taco heaven. Well I know I wasn't allowed to do this but I brought these tacos for you, I had to store them in my purse so the guard wouldn't kick me out," said Saeko while taking out a small bag containing the tacos out off her purse.

"Oh my gosh mother everyone cant eat tacos like you, you know," said Natsuki with Shizuru giggling behind her. "Ara that's sweet of you Saeko-mama I'll make sure to try some later, but Natsuki and I are both full from the popcorn we had earlier," said Shizuru in her sweet Kyoto-ben accent.

"See at least someone shares my views and this is why you should make her a Kuga, better hurry up Natsuki times a wasting," said Saeko with a giggle. "Ara Natsuki would make me very lucky some day." Natsuki was beet red from the comments that her new girlfriend and her mother were making.

"Mom me and my girlfriend have to get ready for bed soon we do have a trip tomorrow," blurted out Natsuki.

"Girlfriend, woo I knew it Natsuki!!!! I knew that Kuga style would come out. I'll leave you two to rest oh and don't worry I'm a heavy sleeper so I wont hear any bumps that happen in night," said Saeko with a wink.

"Mom!"

"Alright I'm going well night girls," said Saeko before closing the door.

The two soon got ready and each took separate showers before getting ready for bed. Natsuki slept with her head on top of Shizuru's chest while Shizuru gently rubbed her hands through Natsuki's cobalt locks luring her into sleep.

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

The next day the whole senior student body loaded up on the bus. Students were hyped and ready as they entered the bus Natsuki took her seat in the back of the bus next to the window while Shizuru sat next to her. The bus shortly took off and now they were headed towards the freeway. "So is this Natsuki's first tip to Osaka?" asked Shizuru with a giggle. "Y-yes it is so are we going to pass any interesting sites on the bus ride," asked Natsuki.

"Ara such a diligent worker you are Natsuki, well we are going to pass Nagoya then my home city Kyoto then we are at Osaka we might pass Mt. Fuji if we are lucky," said Shizuru with a smile. "W-wait you're really from Kyoto I thought your mom was from Kyoto and then you were born and raised in Tokyo," said Natsuki in shock. "Ara no silly well I suppose you didn't know since I never told you but I was born in Kyoto and then I moved to Tokyo my freshman year of high school because of my parents work."

"Oh so is your mom from Kyoto I mean you have to tell me about them because I have yet to meet them," asked Natsuki. "Ara Natsuki's so in a rush to meet my mother and father I wonder does she really want to get married to me," giggled Shizuru earning a blush from Natsuki.

"No I just wanted to know about your parents since I never met them before," said Natsuki with a blush. "Ara well my mother is from Kyoto and she met my father there when he was on a business trip, they fell in love with each other and they stayed in Kyoto and got married, my father and mother decided to run Fujino corps together so they tend to be gone a lot," said Shizuru with a small smile. Natsuki noticed the sadness in Shizuru's eyes Natsuki turned Shizuru so she could look into her eyes, Natsuki then gave Shizuru a kiss on her lips before resting her forehead on Shizuru's. "It's alright Shizuru you don't have to be alone anymore I'm here for you."

"Ara ookini Natsuki it's like you know how to read me," said Shizuru in shock. "Of coarse I do it's because I love you Shizuru now and always." The ride was uneventful and Shizuru and Natsuki ended up falling to sleep it's wasn't till Natsuki felt a nudge on her shoulder by Shizuru signaling her to get up. As soon as the buses unloaded the teachers and staff directed everyone to their rooms since the senior class was small the guys were separated into the other part of the resort and the girls to the other side.

Shizuru and Natsuki looked at their own room in shock; everything was crafted in fine detail from the wood that was made to form the desk to the decorated sliding doors. "Whoa this is great and look zuru we have a great view of the mountain from here," said Natsuki opening the sliding door to the window. "Ara this is lovely it's I find it amazing that each pair of girls gets their own room, but I heard before from a source that the principles sister owns this resort," said Shizuru in thinking pose. Natsuki could do nothing but watch her girlfriend; Natsuki felt a new wave of excitement flow through her veins. "_I can't believe I'm dating Shizuru thee Shizuru Fujino she's popular, well off when it comes to money and she gives me wet dreams I wonder should I tell her about that wait…. no Natsuki we just got together yesterday remember take it slow."_

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was staring at her intensely. "Ara is suki alright I hope your aren't catching a cold, said Shizuru resting her palm on Natsuki's forehead to check her temperature. "No I'm alright zuru I was just thinking about how beautiful and how lucky I am to have you," said Natsuki giving Shizuru a light kiss on the lips. "So are we going to the hot springs today or tomorrow?" asked Natsuki. "Well its best that we wait until tomorrow night because I'm sure that everyone is using it tonight," said Shizuru. "You must know a lot about hot springs zuru your so knowledgeable, I mean I for one have never been outside of Tokyo," said blushing Natsuki while pushing up her glasses on the bridge of her nose in a habit of nervousness. "Ara well I shall take you many places when we get married," said Shizuru while chuckling earning a laugh from Natsuki. "Yea like that would happen I mean is it even possible," said Natsuki while laughing.

"Ara you can get married in Kyoto but the news was never made public because of anti protesters to the marriage, I remember because I was one of the protesters to support the marriage," said Shizuru with a sad smile. Natsuki noticed the sadness that emitted off of Shizuru and quickly ran over to hug Shizuru from behind. "Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you zuru I always thought that you were joking that's why I laughed," said Natsuki kissing Shizuru on the neck earning a moan from the older crimson eyed teen. "It's alright Natsuki it's just that I love you so much I guess I'm just rushing things again but there is something I want to tell you," said Shizuru with a sad smile. "It's alright Shizuru I want to know all about you so tell me hun," said Natsuki caressing Shizuru's cheek tenderly.

"Kanna na Natsuki for lying to you about this earlier, but the reason why I moved from Kyoto wasn't just only because of my fathers work in the company. It was also because I protested for gay marriage rights. You see one of my mothers friends and clients saw me protesting and it got a hold to my mother, she was so furious at me that they decided to move me from Kyoto to here." Natsuki heard and watched as she could see the tears welling up in Shizuru's crimson eyes. Natsuki took the time to quickly kiss her lover, hoping to sooth Shizuru's pain. "It's alright now Shizuru no ones ever going to take you away from me not your parents not society **no one **that is my promise to you," said Natsuki kissing and comforting Shizuru a angry rage burned inside Natsuki's heart. Natsuki held Shizuru as Shizuru laid on Natsuki's chest, Natsuki hummed a soft tune lightly ushering Shizuru into a light slumber. Natsuki couldn't help but stay up and think about what Shizuru just had said._ "Well there goes telling her parents, I wonder will Shizuru tell them about us I highly doubt it but I can only trust in her."_

_Your __endearing smile has been engraved into my mind never shall I forget your smile and the tears you shed for me. When you smile I feel as though my lungs have been stolen from me my breath simply taken away from me. How could you engrave your love so deeply in to my heart my emerald eyed goddess?_

* * *

_**AN: Hey people well this chapter is a little short because I made some changes there isn't going to be a squeal. **__**The next part after the hot springs with be the transitioning to college that's right folks we are getting a new setting maybe with some new characters if I feel like writing about those losers lol. So I'm making a transition into this so I don't have to do a squeal with my lazy butt lol. As for the lemon situation I am going to write one but I want it to be detailed very well so I'm still reading some lemons to gather up "information". Most likely there will be sex in college between Natsuki and Shizuru now here's my question for you who should be on top Natsuki or Shizuru lol. I might update in between this weekend and in the middle of the week well peace I love you guys. **_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out!**_


	9. Enchantment

_**AN: H**__**ey people as you know I cannot stay away from you guys well we are almost to 100 reviews yay I'm so happy. Well right now I'm working on revising some chapters that I had posted earlier in the story so they can be all correct when you guys reread them or when others read them but also I'm still looking for a beta and no one wants me **__** so ill try my best to edit it. Sorry if this chapter is uninteresting I'm sort of sick right now damn cold.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: light petting **_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_Your spellbinding beauty your soft lips the sway of your hips__ all of this draws me into you. Restful are my worries but Narcotic are my thoughts of you. Gripping is your love and compelling is your devotion. You are my love supreme Captivating is your aura and powerful is your strength. What a sensational woman you are._

Soon the next day arrived and Shizuru and Natsuki woke up, the both of them took spearate showers and got ready to join the rest of the class for site seeing. Natsuki looked in awe at the stores that she saw, Shizuru who was enjoying the sites herself found herself being pulled into a local book store by Natsuki. "Ara I knew I had to mention this place to you, I knew you would simply love it," said Shizuru with a smile. "Thank you Shizuru whoa they have the new chemistry book out, said Natsuki with excitement in her voice. Shizuru watched as Natsuki acted like a kid in the candy store picking out any and everything, it wasn't till Shizuru ran across an art book she picked up the book and quickly skimmed through the pages. _"I wonder will Natsuki ever get back to painting maybe I should ask her, but will she get mad." _Shizuru's thoughts were broken by what she saw and heard. Shizuru saw Natsuki holding a stack of books while a guy was trying to talk to her, Natsuki looked as though she was backed into a corner by the guy Shizuru could see the worry in Natsuki's eyes as the guy flirted with her. Shizuru felt an extreme jealously as she watched the scene unfold before her. "_Who does he think he is touching __**my**__ Natsuki like that she's mine damn it,"_ thought Shizuru angrily. Shizuru walked up to where Natsuki was at. Natsuki felt a strong yet soft arm encircle her shoulders, Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru staring intensely at the man. "Hello honey I was looking for you, come lets pay for books we do have a wedding to plan," said Shizuru looking at Natsuki with loving eyes while walking to the front of the register to pay for the books.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and rushed out the store, Natsuki could feel the anger emitting off of Shizuru. "S-shizuru are you alright?" asked Natsuki in a worried tone. "The nerve of that animal hitting and talking to what's mine!!" said Shizuru in a fit of rage. "I-i'm sorry I should of tried harder to stop him it's just that it was so sudden, I'm sorry Shizuru," said tears welling in her eyes. Shizuru noticed the fear and pain that rested in Natsuki's eyes, Shizuru felt herself drowned in a huge wave of guilt. The two walked down a little ways and Natsuki was pulled into a dark alley along with Shizuru, Natsuki suddenly felt a pair of warm lips upon hers. "Kanna na Natsuki I didn't mean to yell at you it's just that I cant stand sharing you but I know I'm going to have to please for give me," said Shizuru in a pained voice. "It's alright Shizuru said Natsuki hugging Shizuru while rubbing her hands through Shizuru's chestnut locks. " I love you Natsuki and I promise never to take out my jealously towards others on you."

"I love you to Shizuru, now lets get out this alley so I can buy a swim suit so I can rock your world," said Natsuki with a wink, earning a giggle from Shizuru.

"Ara so Natsuki's going to rock my world huh, well little does my suki know that she is my world no matter what," said Shizuru before kissing Natsuki's cheek and pulling her out the alley.

The two made their way towards the shopping center and stopped in the swim suite shop. The two looked and picked out what they were going to wear Shizuru was in the dressing room changing from the swim suit that she wanted to purchase while Natsuki was outside the dressing room door with her swim suit in hand. "Ara Natsuki could you come in here for a minute I need help with this," asked Shizuru from the inside of the dressing room. Natsuki walked in the dressing room as soon she laid eyes on her red eyed lover Natsuki felt like her lungs were robbed from her, her breath caught in throat. "Ara I'm glad you're here Natsuki I need yo-" Shizuru was cut off by a pair of warm wet lips covering her own.

Shizuru was backed up against the mirror of the dressing room; Shizuru could do nothing but rub her slender fingers through Natsuki's locks in order to try to keep up with the younger girl. Natsuki herself was having a field day with Shizuru's lips Natsuki proceeded to slide her tongue in Shizuru's mouth, while Shizuru responded by moving her hand towards Natsuki's chest. Natsuki moaned into Shizuru's mouth and firmly pressed herself on Shizuru farther wanting to feel Shizuru as much as possible. Shizuru felt her head spinning in a wave of ecstasy; Natsuki could feel this wave over come Shizuru. Natsuki soon felt her hands sliding down to the string of Shizuru's bikini she was wearing in an attempt to remove it. Natsuki was inches away from the string and her goal, until the store manger knocked on the door to inform them that the store was closing interrupting both of them from their heated session. The two reluctantly broke their kiss to comply with the store mangers request.

"Ara such a passionate lust you have for me Natsuki-chan," said Shizuru leaning on the mirror trying to regain her balance.

"Well I would like to show you more of this passionate lust I have for you but we shall continue this when we get back," said Natsuki in a deep lustful voice.

"Ara is that a promise?" said Shizuru with a hint of challenge in her voice.

"Damn right it is," said Natsuki leaving Shizuru to get dressed. Shizuru's breath was truly taken by the actions of her emerald eyed lover.

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

Soon the whole senior class got back to the resort with gifts and souvenirs of all sorts. Natsuki and Shizuru went to their room, Natsuki was currently waiting on the bed while Shizuru showered and prepared to get into the hot springs. Shizuru soon came out of the bathroom with her damp hair tied in a high pony tail and a red two piece bikini. Natsuki couldn't help but devourer Shizuru with her eyes, Natsuki's mouth suddenly fell dry as she looked up Shizuru's smooth creamy legs all the way up to Shizuru's covered womanhood. Natsuki couldn't help but feel her own womanhood twitch and lightly drip with desire, Shizuru noticed this and decided to speak despite Natsuki's current "position".

"Natsuki are you ready to go to the hot springs," said Shizuru in a seductive voice. "Y-yes Shizuru I am," stuttered Natsuki.

"Ara too bad they didn't have any reserves for private hot springs else we really could have a party. It looks like I we are going to be with our classmates tonight, Ara so much for having the springs to ourselves tonight," winked Shizuru. The two headed out of the door to be greeted by there classmates who were all in bathing suits, the girls all sopped greeted Natsuki and Shizuru commenting on how beautiful their bikini's were. While Shizuru talked with others Natsuki sat in the corner of the spring thinking and looking on at Shizuru's tempting body.

" _I cant believe I was almost going to touch her down there, I mean I wanted it so bad I wonder will she like it if I told her I was a virgin__. Kami those legs I want to part them like Moses and the red sea. Gosh it's getting hot in here."_ Shizuru was talking with other girls on the other side of the hot spring but quickly withdrew from the conversation as soon as a scream was yelled. Shizuru turned her head to see a girl running over to where she was at. "Y-you g-guys Natsuki's passed in the spring," said one girl in a panicked voice. "_Natsuki oh my god!" _was Shizuru's last thought. Before the girl could explain more Shizuru quickly hoped out of the spring and ran over the other side of the spring to see Natsuki face down in the spring. Shizuru dived in and swam as quickly as she could, Shizuru set Natsuki on her back and dog paddled until she got to the edge where everyone was waiting.

Shizuru looked and checked if there was a pulse, as soon as she felt that there was she was filled with relief, soon the teacher arrived and took Natsuki with Shizuru following closely behind. As soon as they got into the infirmary of the spring Natsuki was looked over by a doctor, despite Shizuru's protest to go see Natsuki she was confined to wait in the hallway. For the second time that day Shizuru felt a wave of guilt wash over her and her thoughts raced wildly. "_Why can't I do anything right! If I was with her instead of talking with them Natsuki would have passed out I'm a horrible girlfriend,"_ Shizuru could feel tears seep through her closed eyes. It wasn't till Shizuru heard the door open to reveal the doctor and a somewhat drowsy Natsuki; Shizuru ran as fast as her legs could take her and hugged the emerald eyed girl.

"Natsuki I'm so sorry for leaving you by yourself please forgive me," said Shizuru on her knees while sobbing into her hands. "It's alright Shizuru the doctor just said that this is common for people who haven't been to hot spring resorts to pass out," said Natsuki with a small Smile.

"Yes Shizuru it's alright Natsuki here just was fatigued from today and the hot spring didn't make it better so it caused drowsiness," said the doctor. Shortly after that the doctor let the two of them go but not before telling Natsuki to get plenty of rest. The two walked hand in hand Natsuki could notice the sadness and guilt that emitted off of Shizuru as soon as the two made it to their room Shizuru gripped Natsuki in a bear hug and sobbed heavily into Natsuki's shoulder. "It's alright Shizuru you don't have to be sorry please don't cry honey it destroys me when you cry so please don't."

"No it's my fault if I would of not been talking to those girls I would have stayed by your side and this would of happened, I can't do anything good for you as a girlfriend!"

"Shizuru you baka you are my girlfriend and my soon to be wife of the future and don't you forget it so stop blaming yourself I love you!" Natsuki soon lead Shizuru to the bed to let sleep clam them.

Soon the trip was over and the students made their way back to their homes. Placement exams shortly showed up and Natsuki and Shizuru took them and both passing with flying colors. Natsuki ran over to Shizuru's house with excitement and joy coursing through her veins. Natsuki franticly knocked on the door in nervousness and excitement, the door was opened to reveal the middle aged woman that looked like and older version of Shizuru.

"May I help you," asked the middle aged woman in curiosity.

"I'm sorry for coming unexpectedly I'm Kuga Natsuki and I'm here to see Shizuru Mrs. Fujino," said Natsuki while bowing deeply.

"Ara such manners come in come in I'll get Shizuru for you," said Shizuka while running up stairs to get Shizuru. Shizuru came down stairs in a tight fitting red tank top and baggy black basket ball shorts. Natsuki tried her best to control her lustful grazes, to avoid being seen Natsuki pushed up her glasses on the bridge of her nose in a nervous habit. "Ara nice to see you here Natsuki-chan I'm assuming you met my mother Shizuka Fujino I'm sorry my father could not be here at this moment," said Shizuru while introducing her mother to Natsuki.

"Yes we met at the door," said Natsuki with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Ara Natsuki I'm assuming your here because you got into Tokyo U too," said Shizuru with a smile. Natsuki gave a bright smile and held up the V sign. "You bet I came over here to tell you the good news and hopefully I was thinking we can have a couple of shakes at Toshi's to celebrate.

"Sure I would love that just let me get dressed."

Shizuru got ready and jumped in her car along with Natsuki and drove off to Toshi's, leaving Shizuka to her thoughts.

"_What an interesting girl __Shizuru has met."_

_Alluring is what you are I member the day so clearly the worry that could be seen clearly through your eyes. This amorous love that you try so hard to contain allures me. No longer can I hide from your love no longer shall I try. You sweep me on heavens wings with your soft and enchanting words of love and lay to rest my nightmares._

* * *

_**AN: H**__**ey you guys sorry if this chappie is short but I'm preparing for my summer classes and that's taking forever along with my finals coming up. Also this chapter is short because I said there will be a new setting and more problems and I think you can guess who the problems going to be with people. But as for lemons I'm sort of feeling creative when it comes to the limes so if the next chapter seems like it's a lemon its not it's a heavy lime ok but hopefully that can tide you guys over besides these light limes I'm writing I want action just like you guys do lol. Oh the marriage thing was just to scare the guy off ok people no marriage yet lol  
**_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	10. Probability

_**AN: Hey you guys **__**I'm feeling much better and yes there will be some light and heavy lime in here. Sorry for the grammar and spelling I'll be revising soon :)  
**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING**__** AND SORRY ABOUT THE BAD MATH ALSO NO OFFENSE TO BLIND PEOPLE I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: light petting/ heavy petting **_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_You have come to me from a distant land, Dreamer of dreams, to fill my hearts desire, Sweet music flowing from your nimble hand That plays within... to light my passion's fire. A symphony of word and thought you bring. Excitement builds upon crescendo's sound, Brought forth in tones to make my light heart sing for all the beauty that, with you, I've found._

Natsuki sat in the one of the many rows along with other students that were placed in the gymnasium Natsuki wasn't paying attention to the speech that the principal gave; parents of all the students came and watched with joy as their children were now graduating. Natsuki's attention was soon caught by a certain chestnut hair girl making her way up to the stage, Natsuki's heart overflowed with confidence and pride for her lover that was making her way up stage to the pudendum. Natsuki couldn't help but think of the pride that she felt for her girlfriend.

"_She looks so sexy to bad this is the last time we are going to wear these uniforms, but hopefully tonight I won't get to see Shizuru in anything. Wait come to think of it I haven't seen her without her under clothes off accept the bikini gosh we are so behind."_ Soon after the speech's and the handing out of the diplomas were over, the students cheered and went to the friends and respective families. Natsuki went over to her mother and Duran, Seako had tears in her eyes and Duran was whimpering softly Natsuki gave both of them a huge hug.

"I'm so proud of you Natsuki and so is your little brother, I know your dad would be so proud of you right now," said Saeko.

"I know he would but just one thing mom how did you get little brother in here I'm sure there is a no dogs rule here," asked Natsuki while kneeling down to pet Duran. "Well call this cruel but I pretending I was blind and that Duran was my Seeing Eye dog smart plan huh," said Saeko.

"Mom geez not even on graduation you can give me a break!"

"What he gave me that puppy pout like you do when you want something, that's how I know you two a related," teased Saeko earning a blush from Natsuki. "Ara ara I hear teasing Saeko-mama are you teasing my cute girlfriend," said Shizuru coming behind Natsuki and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Shizuru that was a great speech, I would never be able to do anything like that but then again your use to talking up on big stages."

"Ara such kind words from Natsuki I wonder what else she has to say to me or better yet moan to me," said Shizuru in seductive tone. "Shizuru my mom and little brother are here," hissed Natsuki.

"Oh don't worry about us Natsuki I was going to tell your little brother her all about the circle of life," smiled Saeko, while giving Shizuru and Natsuki a wink.

"Mom, he's a dog not a human," said Natsuki with a sigh. "He is a member this family Natsuki, come on Duran your big sister is moody today lets wait in the car," said Saeko taking Duran and walking towards the parking lot.

"So Shizuru where's your parents did they come," asked Natsuki rubbing Shizuru's cheek to comfort her. "They left as soon as they heard my name they didn't stay for the rest because of a business trip they have in Kobe. At least on the bright side we get the house to ourselves tonight and for the rest of the month," said Shizuru with a smile. Natsuki noticed the sadness that engulfed Shizuru's eyes. "You don't have to hide it from me Shizuru I know your hurting I'm here to let you know that I'm here for you and I love you so much," said Natsuki hugging Shizuru.

"Natsuki before we leave this school and start with our new lives, could you tell me something?"

"Yes anything Shizuru."

"Can you tell me congratulations Natsuki?"

"Yes, congratulations Shizuru congratulations."

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

After summer vacation was over the two made their way into their new dorm, with boxes in hand. "Ara Natsuki is so smart isn't she I can't believe that we got the same dorm together what are the chances of that," said Shizuru with a smile. "See I knew it I knew if we registered our classes within five weeks before, the probability of us getting into the same dorm would be about 95.5%," said Natsuki tapping her chin with her finger in thinking pose.

"Ara what would you say the probability of me tasting Natsuki's sweet essence," said Shizuru in her seductive Kyoto-ben accent while walking up to the now aroused Natsuki and slowly buttoning her shirt. "W-well I have to make c-calculations but I'm thinking about 98.5%," stuttered Natsuki while pushing up her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Ara how can I make the percentage go up my dear sweet Natsuki," said Shizuru while picking up Natsuki bridal style and carrying her over to the freshly made bed and gently setting Natsuki on it.

"Y-you can earn that 2.5% by touching me more zuru," said Natsuki in a lightly seductive tone.

Natsuki felt lips warmly pressing against hers; the emerald eyed teen could feel the difference in Shizuru's kiss. Natsuki could feel the deep want and need swirling in Shizuru's eyes, she could feel her own underwear soak heavily from the intensity that she saw in Shizuru's eyes. Shizuru kissed her way down Natsuki's chest as she undid each button until she reached her goal, with the help of Natsuki she quickly removed Natsuki's shirt. Shizuru then proceeded to slowly rub Natsuki's chest while kissing the opening of Natsuki's neck.

"S-Shizuru take it off please I need to feel your hands on me please," begged a moaning Natsuki.

"As my Natsuki wishes," said Shizuru.

Shizuru quickly removed Natsuki's bra earning a throaty moan from Natsuki. Shizuru could only look in awe at the gift that was placed in front of her. "_She's so beautiful I have to take this slow after all this could be our first time if things go right but I wonder is she a virgin."_ Natsuki could see that Shizuru was just staring at her and her thoughts started run wildly. _"She hates it she hates the way I look I knew I wasn't pleasing to her."_ Natsuki soon crossed her hands over her chest and tried to scoot back to get herself away. Shizuru snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard the dorm bathroom in their room and close. Shizuru quickly rushed to the bathroom door to open it but soon realized that it was locked, Shizuru could hear muffled sniffles from the other side of the door. "Natsuki what's wrong did I do something wrong please answer me," called out a distressed and sad Shizuru. Natsuki heard Shizuru's distressed voice from the other side of the door and decided to answer. "I'm sorry Shizuru it's me, I know I don't look that good to you and I know that's the reason why you stopped I'll promise to change something I swear jus-" Natsuki was cut off by the door opening to reveal a worried Shizuru.

"Ara Natsuki you silly girl I didn't stop because you looked bad I stopped because I was captivated by your immense beauty and my love for you, but also I was nervous cause I didn't know what to do," said Shizuru once again picking up Natsuki bridal style and carrying her over towards the bed. Shizuru placed Natsuki in between her legs and gently caressed arms up and down, lightly kissing and nibbling on Natsuki's ear gently. "Natsuki if we do this will it be your first time," asked Shizuru.

"Y-yes it will be is this yours too?"

"Ara yes it will be Natsuki but I was thinking of saving our first time for another time, but I am not going to deny you of anything else Natsuki," said Shizuru.

"Ok I feel the same I think we should wait a little longer, but Shizuru I have a request for you but I'm scared to ask it," said a fidgeting Natsuki. "It's alright Natsuki I think I know what you are trying to ask. My answer is yes I'll do it but after that I have to stop, please understand that I want us do it when the time comes."

"Hai I understand Shizuru I'm sorry for stopping you earlier," said Natsuki nervously. Shizuru proceeded to rub Natsuki's flat well toned abs in an attempt to calm Natsuki down as soon as Shizuru felt that Natsuki was calm, Shizuru with the help of Natsuki proceeded to remove Natsuki's pants. Natsuki who was now on her back once again felt Shizuru's lips cover hers, both soon found there selves fighting over dominance through the heated kiss. Natsuki finally gave in and let Shizuru take the lead, Shizuru kissed her way down towards Natsuki's now erect nipples. Shizuru proceeded to take the left nipple greedily into her mouth. Natsuki was in pure ecstasy as she felt Shizuru circle her nipple with her tongue, Shizuru made sure to pay attention to the right breast by taking it slowly in her hand and rubbing it. Natsuki held Shizuru's head closer towards her breast in order to apply more pressure; Shizuru took this as a sign and moved to the right nipple in order to give it equal attention.

"S-Shizuru p-please d-don't s-stop I love you," stuttered Natsuki in ecstasy.

"Ara are you ready Natsuki my love?" Natsuki could only nod her mouth clenched to avoid screaming.

Shizuru proceeded down to Natsuki's hot wet panties. Shizuru could see that they were saturated to the point of full capacity; Shizuru lightly flicked her tongue over the wet saturated material causing the Natsuki to squirm in pleasure. Natsuki moaned after she felt the first taste, liking the reaction of her emerald eyed lover Shizuru grabbed Natsuki legs and sat them on her shoulders therefore making her bury her face into Natsuki's woman hood. Shizuru took in Natsuki's sweet scent before rubbing one finger on Natsuki's covered clit, Shizuru proceeded to suck and lick on Natsuki's throbbing covered clit burying her face into Natsuki's hot scent.

"Y-yes Shizuru eat me more I want you so bad," said a breathless Natsuki, while firmly pressing Shizuru's head deeper into her hot core.

Shizuru slid her finger under Natsuki's wet panties quickening the pace on Natsuki's clit. Natsuki felt a wave of passion and euphoria wash over her as she came into Shizuru's mouth, Shizuru sucked as licked greedily as she felt Natsuki shutter beneath her Natsuki soon felt her panties being striped away from her and she soon found herself resting on Shizuru's chest.

"I love you Shizuru," said Natsuki with a yawn.

"Ara I love you too suki rest up," said Shizuru rubbing her hands through Natsuki's hair.

"Shizuru can we practice more like this until we are both ready," asked Natsuki in a meek voice with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ara we can do it as many times as you want until you are fully ready," said Shizuru with a smile.

The two both let sleep claim them for the night, their hearts both beating at a steady pace both ushering them into sleep faster then normal.

_One day, your arms will possess me, One day, you will ask for my hand, One day, the ring will be shining ,One day, romance will caress me, One day, the church bells will chime, and one day you shall be all mine. Forever intoxicating you are forever shall you be in my heart._

* * *

_**AN: Hey you guys well I hope you guys will be pleased with this chapter now I will warn you that there will be more foreplay in other chapters but the lemon will come later ok but this might be my last chapter for the week because I have finals and stuff but also I need time to recharge my brain so I can to revise some of my chapters so you guys can read them over again more clearly ok but I might update earlier depending on the reviews and if I get to my goal of 100 I'm so undecided on this lol but I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie. Please read and review I'm so close yay.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out**_


	11. Walls

_**AN: H**__**ey you guys well I'm back I had to do something now that I'm recharged lets get on to the story. on and marriage won't be until later people.  
**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: light petting/ heavy petting **_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_From the glowing embers of your spirit came a little warmth of your love. Together we set it in a cozy little spot. Safe from the world up above, a soothing breath from your lungs; helped to ignite the flame in the lonely candle in the core of my soul._

Natsuki and Shizuru slept peacefully in each others arms. Soon morning came and Shizuru woke up to find a missing Natsuki, panic spread through out Shizuru's mind. It wasn't till Shizuru could smell the fresh makings of breakfast and her panic soon calmed down. "Morning zuru how did you sleep," asked Natsuki with a joyful smile while walking up to Shizuru to give her a deep kiss on her lips.

"Ara now that's one way to wake up," said Shizuru with a smile. "I made your favorite toast and tea, I hope I made your tea right I had to recollect my thoughts and remember how you made it when I was at your house," said Natsuki sheepishly. The two sat down and enjoyed breakfast Shizuru calmly sipped her tea while Natsuki waited with an apprehensive look on her face. "S-so how is your tea," asked Natsuki with an excited look on her face. "Ara Natsuki this is the best tea I have tasted even after my years in tea ceremony class I have never tasted tea of this caliber, I cant wait to marry you," said Shizuru hugging Natsuki tightly. "Thank you and I know I c-cant wait ether," said Natsuki trying to hide behind her glasses.

"Ara did I ever mention how beautiful my suki looks in glasses, and no to mention wearing one of my over sized button down shirts. I do believe we might need to act out last night's actions, to remind me how beautiful my Natsuki is to me," said Shizuru carrying Natsuki bridal style to the bathroom. "W-wait S-shizuru what about the dishes also we have to go back to your parents house to pick up the rest of your stuff zuru!" giggled Natsuki while being carried into the white titled bathroom.

Shizuru placed Natsuki on the bathroom sink but not before slipping her body between Natsuki's legs to give Natsuki a sweet and loving kiss. Shizuru slipped her head slowly down in between Natsuki's legs and placing a soft kiss on Natsuki's once again saturated underwear earning a moan for Natsuki. Shizuru reluctantly left Natsuki's sweet soaking core and left Natsuki to sit on the bathroom sink. Shizuru went to the other side of the bathroom where the tub was and began to fill it. It wasn't till Shizuru felt two strong yet soft arms encircle her waist; Shizuru was caught off guard by Natsuki now rubbing her left breast in a circular motion.

"Ara how does my zuru like it," said Natsuki in a mock Kyoto-ben accent. "Ara you need some work on your Kyoto Ben my suki but otherwise it feels great here let me help you more" said Shizuru unbuttoning her blouse and taking off along with her bra. Natsuki began to slowly rub both of her hands against Shizuru's now erect nipples while lightly nibbling and sucking on Shizuru's neck. Shizuru's body was enchanted by fire and soon she felt her knees being to give out on her Natsuki quickly caught Shizuru before she could fall and gently took off the remainder of Shizuru's clothing and slowly setting Shizuru in the hot bath Natsuki soon striped her clothes and joined Shizuru. Shizuru was now placed in between Natsuki's legs Natsuki began lathering soap and began to slowly and softly scrub Shizuru's body. Shizuru's body felt a wave of pleasure as Natsuki gently reached down to Shizuru's source of heat and gently rubbed earning a moan from as soon as Shizuru was clean Shizuru took the time to return the favor to Natsuki.

The two got out of the bath and dried off and quickly jumped in Natsuki's 2010 Camaro that she got for her high school graduation and drove Shizuru's parents house.

"So after this last pick up are you sure you got everything," asked Natsuki behind the wheel while stopping at a stop light. "Ara yes after this then we will go back to the dorms and maybe even go out to dinner," said Shizuru. Natsuki took a deep breath and collaborated her thoughts before turning to ask Shizuru the one question that was on her mind. "S-shizuru what does your mother think of me I mean I know I met her once but did she like me," asked Natsuki nervously before turning onto the block that Shizuru's house and catching Shizuru off guard. "_What should I tell her?"_

Natsuki made a stop in front of Shizuru's house and noticed the silence after she asked the question; before Natsuki could unbuckle her seat belt she felt a warm hand cover her wrist. Shizuru's bangs shadowed her eyes in an attempt to hide them. "Ara Natsuki if you are worried you can always leave me I **never** want to put any pressure with you," said Shizuru before kissing Natsuki tenderly.

"No you could never put pressure on me zuru I love you too much. You are someone I want to spend the rest of my life with there is no denying that zuru. I'm not quitting on you and nor are you quitting me n-not unless you want to," said Natsuki boldly before putting her head down and pushing up her glasses. "Ara I will never quit on my Natsuki I'm sorry for doubting you" said Shizuru giving Natsuki a hug and a kiss on the lips. Little did they know that someone was watching them from the kitchen window with malice raging in her eyes.

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

The Natsuki and Shizuru made their way up the stairs and Natsuki watched as Shizuru unlocked the key to her parents home. Once the couple got inside Shizuru and Natsuki saw both Shizuru's mother and father on the couch having tea.

"uh hel-"

"Oh Shizuru dear I'm happy you came back for your stuff so is this the last of it," said Shizuka walking past Natsuki before she could say hello this did not go unnoticed by Shizuru.

"Hello mother and yes I am here to get the last of my stuff, Natsuki there is someone I want you to meet this is my father Akimitsu Fujino," said Shizuru. Natsuki froze in her spot at the tall muscular build man. Akimitsu looked like he was in his late forties. Natsuki couldn't help but notice Akimitsu's red glowing eyes hovering over her and inspecting Natsuki like she was an insect, Natsuki backed away a little until Shizuru whispered in her ear.

"Ara do not be afraid he doesn't bite nor dose he talk much unless, you perk his interest with a subject her likes," said Shizuru before giving Natsuki a light push towards her father.

"H-hello S-sir Fujino I-it's an h-honor to f-finally meet you, stuttered Natsuki before holding out her hand to shake. Akimitsu shook Natsuki's hand, before Natsuki could blink she saw a fist coming towards her way Natsuki quickly blocked it with her wrist. Akimitsu came with a low kick almost knocking Natsuki off balance but Natsuki quickly recovered by flipping on to her feet Natsuki was already shocked at the power and strength that Akimitsu had. Natsuki charged in towards Akimitsu and caught his right arm and threw him over her right shoulder slamming him on to the ground. Before Natsuki could make the final blow she was stopped by laughter that the older man created.

"You're just like her alright reflexes stronger then ever," said Akimitsu while getting up.

"I-I don't understand are you saying that you fought my mother Saeko Kuga," asked Natsuki in shock. "Ah yes I did and oh boy your mother was no push over I remember you mostly cause you look like her little mini me. What caught me the most is that I remembered when she would go to the tournaments you would cling to her leg and cry a lot cause you didn't want her to fight," said Akimitsu with a chuckle.

"Y-yea that would be me," said Natsuki rubbing the back of her head while blushing.

"Shizuka why don't you help Shizuru pack up the rest of her stuff while I have a talk with Natsuki," said Akimitsu pulling Natsuki into the living room.

"So you're **Thee **tiger of Kyoto it's an honor to meet you Mr. Fujino," said Natsuki bowing deeply. "It's alright call me Akimitsu or Aki for short titles are so boring, I heard a lot about you through my daughter she doesn't talk to her mother much about things I wonder why," said Akimitsu with a sigh.

Meanwhile Shizuru was up stairs with her mother packing the rest of her things they both packed in silence.

"So Shizuru has there been any handsome young men in college, what about Reito I recall he liked you in high school," said Shizuka. "No mother there hasn't been anyone; I don't think there ever be. Besides Reito was not the one for me," said Shizuru.

As soon as the wind could blow Shizuka's tone changed this didn't surprise Shizuru.

"So you think that piece of trash down there is good for you! Think about the Fujino name and how you are bringing shame to it i saw you two outside so don't think you can fool me," screamed Shizuka.

"So now being in love brings shame, mother you have never took an interest of how I feel and guess what after our first year of college I'm going to marry Natsuki," said Shizuru calmly. Shizuka chuckled venom in her voice as Shizuru closed up her bag and headed for the doors but not before stopping. "What do you think **she** can do for you, she can't provide for you and she can't touch you the way a man would," said Shizuka smugly.

"Well mother me and Natsuki can take care of each other and she may not be able to touch me in places that a man would but she can do one thing a man can't she could never fall out of love with me," said Shizuru walking out and down stairs leaving a shocked Shizuka.

_She will fall out of love with you I'll make sure of it!!_

Shizuru rushed down stairs and went into the living room to see that her father and her lover were both laughing and carrying on. Shizuru was glad that they didn't hear the conversation up stairs this brought relief to Shizuru's heart. "Ara it's nice to see Natsuki and papa getting along," said Shizuru with a smile while taking her seat in the living room along with them. Natsuki could notice the turmoil in Shizuru's eyes but decided to question it later. Natsuki and Akimitsu sat and talked about tournaments past and up coming ones Shizuru was filled with pride on how much her girlfriend knew; Shizuru's joy was cut short by her mother joining in the living room.

"So what's all the ruckus here," asked Shizuka to her husband smiling. "Ara Natsuki-chan and I were talking about Shizuru when she was little and exchanging scientific information. Ara Natsuki-chan did you do all of that in High School I mean predicting ions that's work that scientist have studied for years and you found a way to predict them amazing," said Akimitsu. "It's nothing Akimitsu sir I mean I was still off by a number, if it would have not been for the scientist before my time I wouldn't be able to come this close," said Natsuki with a blush.

"Well now a young woman such as your self shouldn't be lonely now I'm sure you have crushes or at least a boyfriend," said Shizuka with a smile. Natsuki took a short moment to think before she answered._ "I know that smile it's the smile that Shizuru had earlier when she came down stairs but accept my loves kai was sad almost weeping. Her mom has the same thing except under that smile her kai is menacing I have to answer carefully unless Shizuru wants me to tell her."_

"So how about it Natsuki I'm sure with your beauty you **have** someone," asked Shizuka in suspicious voice that was laced under a soft tone.

"Actually I do have someone and they are very dear to me and I plan on staying with them till my last breath leaves my body and beyond that **Mrs. Fujino," **said Natsuki returning equal power when saying Shizuka's last name.

"Ara well mother and father we have to get back to our dorms we still have food to put in the fridge right Natsuki-chan," said Shizuru standing up to take her leave, sensing the tension between the two.

As the two walked out of the door Akimitsu handed Natsuki a card with his number on it. "Ara daddy your passing numbers to my roommate mom will not take this lightly," said Shizuru with playfulness in her voice.

"Ara I'm not, well Natsuki I have a chemistry branch that is apart of the company I love to see you whip that branch into shape so give me a call as soon as you can," said Akimitsu with a wink. The two drove off and Akimitsu was left alone with Shizuka.

"Dear I think there is something we should talk about and it's concerning Shizuru," said Shizuka with a smile on her face but venom laced behind her soft voice.

_Can you solve for me a mystery of why things have to __change? Why is the essence of life so complicated why can't things stay the same? I understand that people grow and often grow apart, I cannot grow apart from you your lust draws me into you and your love embraces me. My heart is so full from the wonderful things you are I such a rare feeling._

* * *

_**AN: S**__**orry this is a little late I'm in so much pain right now. But thank you for the reviews and thank you guys for helping me reach 100 now I shall continue to write but much slowly cause my chest hurts forgive me for the grammar I can barely keep my eyes open to check it to the best of my abilities. Maybe tonight if the pain pills kick in I'll write be writing my fourth installment to War Within a Breath yay make sure to give that story some love too its my first army story yay.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out**_


	12. The set up

_**AN: hey you guys**__** I'm back I'm sorry for not writing so long but I feel so much better now and I'm ready to write. I hope this chapter isn't too obvious to you guys but I hope its not boring to you guys well I'm rambling now on with the story. Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar I'm starting to do my revising and correcting of the chapters now.  
**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: light petting/ heavy petting **_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_Y__ou hold my heart beats as I wish for your kisses. At first I was dreamed for your touch then I wished for it. You are all that holds me your ever surrounding warmth that pleases the core of my soul lying in your arms feels like dreaming and kissing you feels like I am wishing._

Shizuru and Natsuki went to their dorm silence plaguing the both of them it was until Natsuki spoke the plague was lifted. "Zuru I'm sorry about earlier with your mother it's just that sometimes I get the strange feeling that she hates my guts I'm sorry if I said too much," said Natsuki with her head down. Shizuru looked in shock at Natsuki and quickly rushed over to hug Natsuki in her tight warm embrace.

"Ara it's alright Natsuki you did nothing wrong and remember that," said Shizuru kissing Natsuki's lips gently.

"Ru what happened when you came down the stairs, I sensed your kai was out of place and so was your mothers when you two got back down stairs," asked Natsuki with worry lightly caressing Shizuru's cheek.

"She knows about us and she doesn't approve which I knew she wouldn't but I have a strong feeling that she going to try to break us up," said Shizuru sadly.

"She's not breaking anything up or nether is anyone else. If your mother wants you to choose then she has another thing coming I'll support us don't worry," said Natsuki with a smile. "Oh no your not don't even think about it Kuga Natsuki I know you hate doing that and besides we have talked about it before I don't want you taking care of me," said Shizuru with a pout.

"I know I hate fighting and we have talked about it before I'm just saying in case something goes wrong I'll participate in a few tournaments to get some cash," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"No means no Natsuki but I don't think she will get far my father seemed to like you and besides we re close. I think she might have told him right after we left."

"Well I don't care who she tells as long as I can love you that's all that matters," said Natsuki.

"Ara speaking of telling, I sort of told my mother something but don't get mad at me suki," said Shizuru stepping away looking down at her feet,

"Zuru, what did you say," asked Natsuki in a warning tone. "I told her that we were getting married by next year," said Shizuru in a small voice.

"You told her what oh my god I'm so dead if she tells your father he's going to judo punch me," said Natsuki now pacing the floor.

"Ara I thought Natsuki said there's no such thing as a judo punch," said Shizuru with a curious look on her face. "There is if it's your father, you do know who he is in the fighting world he's one of the two most powerful fighters in Japan he's thee tiger of Kyoto," said Natsuki.

"Ara and who's the other."

"My mother the Dragon of Tokyo I see some bad visions happening if they meet," said Natsuki still pacing.

"Ara I'm sorry Natsuki I didn't mean to bring it up, it's just that my mother an-"

Shizuru was cut off my Natsuki pressing her lips on to Shizuru's; Shizuru was lifted up bridal style still kissing. The two held that position until Natsuki walked over to the bed and gently placed Shizuru down and laying down herself. The two held each other until it was time for slumber to over take them both.

The next morning Shizuru awoke to her cell phone ringing Shizuru looked to see that it was her father calling. Shizuru picked up the phone silently with out disturbing her emerald eyed lover beside her Shizuru walked into the bathroom with cell phone in hand before answering.

"Hello father," said Shizuru.

"Hello little one I hope I'm not disturbing anything," said Akimitsu.

"N-no you're not what's wrong," asked Shizuru with worry.

"Well I got an ear full from your mom last night, she says that your in love with Natsuki lets just say she didn't approve and colorful language was involved," said Akimitsu with a sigh.

"Ara I'm sorry papa."

"It's alright little one I have been hearing it for years now. The reason why I called was I'm going to be in town for a few weeks; I would like Natsuki and you to stop by the office this weekend I want to discuss some things with you two."

"Ok papa we will as soon as I can get the puppy out of bed she sort of was freaking out last night. Come to think of it she's always freaked out even in high school, if she missed small test she would freak out," giggled Shizuru over the phone.

"Well at least she doesn't freak out like your mother oh my god we need to get her a new hobby instead of the make my daughter miserable hobby that's so 90's," sighed Akimitsu earning a giggle from Shizuru.

"Daddy that's mom you're talking about. Even though I don't agree with what she's saying about me and Natsuki's relationship she still is my mother and I still love her," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"Well if she stops nagging I would still love her too," mumbled Akimitsu.

"Ara what was that daddy."

"Nothing I said we need another room. Well I'll see you two we you get here ok little one, I want you to know that I love you Shizzy and nothing you do is going to change that," said Akimitsu.

"I love you too daddy, I have one question dad."

"Yes Shizzy"

"Are you calling from the basement again?" asked Shizuru.

"Yes I am well you mom put me down here, I told her I hate that evil laugh thingy she does when she about to do something bad so now I'm down here," said Akimitsu with a sigh.

"Ara too bad I would let you out if I was there."

"I know that's why you're my favorite," said Akimitsu with a smile.

"Dad I'm your only child," said Shizuru with her left eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Sometimes I forget well love you bye," said Akimitsu quickly before hanging up the phone.

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

As soon as Shizuru's talk with Akimitsu. Natsuki and Shizuru were both enrolled in there classes and starting their first week, Shizuru was still in a loop as she sat wondering on how she was going to tell Natsuki of the news with her father. "_Ara right now my Natsuki is in her math class so, I'm sure she has math homework and that is defiantly a bad time to tell her or anyone for that matter. Ara who wants to hear that while they're studying this is going to be harder then I thought."_

Shizuru didn't break away from her thoughts until the janitor came in telling her to leave so he could clean the now student less and teacher less classroom. Shizuru was finished with her class for the day and headed back to the dorm to put her stuff away, after that was done Shizuru hoped in to her car and drove off to the grocery store.

Natsuki walked down the dorm hall way with a huge goofy smile across her face, Natsuki unlocked the door to find that no one was home. Natsuki frowned a little at this until she saw a note posted to the refrigerator.

_Dear N__atsuki I hope you had a good day in class._

_I went to the grocery store to buy some supplies for tonight's dinner I'll be making your favorite _

_Love, _

_Your future wife Shizuru _

Natsuki giggled at this and quickly made her way to her desk to start her homework, a couple of hours passed by, Natsuki heard the door to there dorm open reviling Shizuru with bags in hand. Natsuki took the bags from Shizuru and set them on the table letting Shizuru rest.

"Ara thank you Natsuki that was quite a heavy load there," giggled Shizuru lying in bed on her back. "I missed you so much today," said Natsuki clawing on top of the crimson eyed woman giving her kiss.

"Ara I missed my Natsuki too so is she Natsuki studying hard," asked Shizuru.

"Yeah I was so excited earlier my math and chemistry classes are amazing it's nothing like high school it's like I'm in chemistry heaven," said Natsuki with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Ara so Natsuki's heaven isn't with me," said Shizuru with a pout. "Oh no Shizuru Fujino no fake water works today. Besides you already you know you're my one and only heaven no one else," said Natsuki rubbing her cheek against Shizuru's.

The two reluctantly pulled away from each other so they could continue with their duties. Natsuki sat and read as Shizuru was cooking and finishing up, shortly after Shizuru called Natsuki to come and eat the two ate in silence until Shizuru's head quickly shot up at the sound of Natsuki's reaction.

"Shizuru if I had a ring I would so purpose right now, I can't believe you made my favorite miso lobster stew my favorite," said Natsuki taking another spoon full into her mouth.

"Ara I'm glad my Natsuki enjoys it, I just hope that Natsuki can stomach what I'm going to tell her now," said Shizuru with a sad smile.

"What is it ru tell me I'm all ears," said Natsuki moving from the other side of the table to go to Shizuru's side.

"Ara well my father called a few days ago, he told me he knows and he wants us to come down to the company to talk to us."

"Oh I see well it's alright I guess we will meet him then, it's time to get over my fear," said Natsuki calmly.

"Ara so Natsuki's not mad at me for trying to hide it," asked Shizuru.

"N-no I could never be mad at you for that I'm happy that you did what you did. I know it's because you knew I was starting classes and you knew I would worry abut this a lot if you had of told me earlier," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"I just can't believe you did all that for me so I wouldn't worry, and you worried about this yourself what about your classes. I know you're working on the business transfer program at school so I know the first week of school for you guys is going to be fast paced," said Natsuki with a look of worry in her eyes.

"Ara ara my suki it's right there is no pressure what so ever I'm fine I love you and I love us so I'll burden what ever I have to in order for us to stay together," said Shizuru kissing Natsuki's forehead.

"Well you can do one thing to strengthen our bond," asked Natsuki with a blush.

"Ara what is my Natsuki."

"C-can y-you d-do that thing we did y-you k-now with your tongue and me and stuff," said a nervous Natsuki pushing up her glasses in a nervous habit and looking down at her feet. Shizuru took off Natsuki's glasses before covering her lips upon Natsuki's, Natsuki felt Shizuru's tongue slide smoothly on top of hers, Natsuki soon found her legs giving up from under her. Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was on the brink of falling and quickly caught the emerald eyed woman picking her up bridal style and carrying her over to their bed room. Shizuru set Natsuki down but not be fore stripping Natsuki of her clothes and ridding herself of hers leaving them only in their under garments. Shizuru gently set Natsuki on the bed and looked down at her girlfriend of almost two years.

"Why is it that you look as beautiful as the day we met," said Shizuru tucking a strand of Natsuki's hair behind her ear.

"I don't know maybe it's because I'm madly in love with you, god I love it when you wear your hair in a bun I have had many wet dreams about you when you did that," said a breathless and horny Natsuki.

"Ara I gave my Natsuki a wet dream and I wasn't there to help her out what kind of girlfriend am I," said Shizuru with mirth of joy in her voice.

"Yes you did so are you going to you know do it to me," asked Natsuki in shy tone. "Ara I want to know what Natsuki wants me to do I don't know what this "it" means," said Shizuru lifting up her eyebrow with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Y-you k-know the thing we did last time," stuttered Natsuki.

"Ara I can't seem to recall," said Shizuru opening the front of Natsuki's bra and gently taking a nipple into her mouth sucking lightly. Natsuki tried to close her legs to prevent the wetness that was soaking into her underwear, but she couldn't due to the fact that Shizuru was stuck in between her legs preventing her from doing so.

"P-please I'm begging you don't make me say it S-Shizuru," said Natsuki turning her head from side to side while taking Shizuru's hand and putting it on her right breast in response to the pleasure she was feeling.

"Ara ara this is sex therapy 101 my Natsuki-chan the first step to recovery is admittance," said Shizuru switching to the other breast. As soon as Shizuru's mouth hit Natsuki's nipple something in Natsuki snapped her core started to pool on to the bed and her breath became shallower.

"Ara I can't hear you," teased Shizuru.

"Alright alright I'll say it Shizuru will you please eat me out," said Natsuki with a breathless shout."Ara as my Natsuki wishes such a sweet heart you are," said Shizuru with a wink, before sliding her tongue down Natsuki's body. Shizuru once again stopped down to Natsuki's once again saturated underwear and went in for a taste; Natsuki felt a shiver of pleasure go down her spine as the first lick was delivered.

"Oh zuru don't hold back please love please make me feel good," said Natsuki with a blush while turning her head side to side.

"Ara as my Natsuki wishes."

Shizuru moved Natsuki's soaking underwear to the side and stuck her tongue deeper into Natsuki's clitoris, Natsuki could do nothing but run her hands in Shizuru's chestnut flowing locks. Shizuru's tongue could feel the heat inside Natsuki's warm folds; she felt her tongue plunge deeper earning a high pitched moan from her blue haired lover. Shizuru took her tongue out and without a moments haste she drove her tongue back in quickening the pace as she went along. Natsuki soon felt a wave of pleasure come over her as she felt a wave of pleasure come over her making her cum directly into to Shizuru's mouth, Shizuru happily swallowed and lapped up all of the fluid that flowed from Natsuki's core.

"S-shizuru that was wonderful."

"Practice makes perfect," winked Shizuru before settling both of them into bed for a peaceful slumber.

_Two hearts are beating, strong and true. The sound grows louder, waiting is through. Two hearts are beating, within one another searching is over, they have found that lover. Two hearts are beating; they grow and grow together forever, never wanting to go. Two hearts are beating, as the sun goes down a love true, a love strong, both are bound and as the sound gently fades into night. Two hearts are beating, this they know is just right._

* * *

_**AN: Hey you guys here's a treat for you I'm finished with finals now yay so you guys will see more of me after this week of my last final yay but I'll be working on war within a breath cause I think it needs more work. As for this story I will be working on it I just hope that I don't get writers block from this well reviewers thank you for reading and check out my other story war within a breath please I beg of you my humble reviewers.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	13. The Meeting and Babies!

_**AN: H**__**ey people I'm back and I'm on break from school so I might be able to finish this story well I hopefully. Sorry about Shizuru being on top I cant help it I love Shizuru but I'll try to mix it up a little for you guys.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: light petting/ heavy petting **__**J**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_You always make me smile it's with you I have such fun; this is why I know in my heart that you are the only one. It __doesn't matter if your not here to see this love that grew, there will always have an undying love that will wait for you._

Soon the weekend arrived and Natsuki found herself being driven by a nervous Shizuru. "Alright Natsuki if my father says anything out of the way please forgive him, sometimes he likes to act like he's senile. I mean he thought he thought he had more kids until my mother told him that I was the only one, but don't worry that's sort of his way of joking with me," said Shizuru.

"Try not to worry so much Ru I can handle your dad I'm sure he's alright about this, I mean he sort of showed that he liked me when we went to your house. But it doesn't matter to me your still my woman and I'm never giving you up," said Natsuki kissing Shizuru on her cheek.

The two arrived shortly after their talk. Natsuki could do nothing but stare in awe at the tall steel building in front of her, the two hopped in the elevator and quickly made their ascend towards the top of the large steel building.

"Hello Miyu-sama is my father in?" asked Shizuru in a polite tone.

"Yes Fujino-sama your father is he's been expecting you he may see you now," said Miyu in an equally polite tone.

"Ookini Miyu," said Shizuru with a smile. Natsuki and Shizuru walked in to see Akimitsu behind his desk typing. Akimitsu stopped his current work at the sound of his daughter coming in.

"Ara hello father working hard again as usual?"

"Shizzy you're here and I see you brought the guest of honor hello again Natsuki please you two take a seat," said Akimitsu with a smile.

"H-hello again Akimitsu," said Natsuki before taking her seat in the armchair that was across from Akimitsu's desk.

"Now ladies lets get down to business shall we. I bet your wondering why you're here Natsuki, well I heard about your relationship with my daughter and I'm here to say I approve of it. I trust that you will take good care of my daughter. Even though you and my wife got off to a rocky start I would like to be the first to welcome you into our family," said Akimitsu while standing and bowing.

"T-thank you sir I will take care of your daughter I stake my life on it," said Natsuki also standing to take a bow before taking her original seat back again.

"Now that's settled I have some questions for the two of you," said Akimitsu in a serous tone.

"What is it papa," said Shizuru in a serous and worried tone. "I would like to know when's the wedding," said Akimitsu with a smile. Natsuki and Shizuru almost fell out of there seat from the comment that Akimitsu made.

"Well there isn't even a ring so I don't know when the wedding is, isn't that right zuru," said Natsuki with a gleam in here eye.

"Ara ara you see papa Natsuki hasn't purposed because I sort of told a little white lie to mom. I told her that we were getting married I mean papa you know how she gets when she is "on a roll" so I made that up to quite her down," said Shizuru meekly.

"Ara this poses a problem now does it. Let me just ask you one thing Natsuki do you want to marry my daughter?" said Akimitsu with a serous look casted upon his face.

"I do more then anything but two reasons why I can't marry her right now. One I want to marry Shizuru because I love her, not so I can't prove a point; I don't owe anyone an explanation of why I love her I just do. Two wedding cost a lot and I would like to save up for it by me working I mean it's going to be her special day and she deserves anything she desires for that day," said Natsuki in an equally serous tone.

"That's very noble of you Natsuki as for the wedding you shouldn't worry about that, the Fujino clan can pay for the wedding honeymoon and all," said Akimitsu. Shizuru watched as she heard her dad speak she noticed the difference in his tone and by that Shizuru's mind started to wonder.

"_Papa's tone has changed and the look in his eyes is more different then usual, he's testing her to see if she'll take the bait. I know Natsuki would never use me for my money ara papa is so testy sometimes."_

"Thanks but no thanks sir as a Kuga I was always taught to take care of the one you love. Even though I will be joining into your family sir I want Shizuru's money to always be her money I never sought after Shizuru's money and I never will."

"Spoken like a true Kuga you truly are Saeko and Seiju's kid, well as much as I want to help I'll leave it up to you," said Akimitsu with a smile.

"Thank you sir wait you knew my father too?"

"Why yes your father was a wonderful cook and a brilliant painter. I hear talk that you aren't a bad painter yourself Natsuki-chan."

"I'm not as good as my father, I haven't painted in a long time but I would like to keep it as a hobby like my father did," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"Well you have the talent and it's up to you which destiny you want to shape with it. So now Natsuki as we talked about this before have you made your decision to help run my research team," asked Akimitsu.

"I would love to join your company it's just that I'm still going through school and I need my degree. Also too there's my job and homework to worry about so I don't know yet," said Natsuki in a sad tone.

"Ara don't worry I really wasn't looking for an answer seeing as Shizzy will be joining the company in a few years I figured she will hire you. You will be paid like everyone else even though I want to pay you more but I know your pride won't let me. I mean I don't get it you're going to be my future daughter in law how come I can't spoil you?" asked Akimitsu with a pout.

"Well sir I'm no one worth spoiling," said Natsuki scratching the back of her head nervously. "Nonsense you are someone, you are the beautiful young woman that loves my daughter for who she is faults and all. You are welcomed into this family don't forget that," said Akimitsu before standing up and catching both females in a bear hug.

"Now what about grandchildren" said Akimitsu with a smile while still holding them in a bear hug.

"_Oh no"_

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

"Ara ara that sure was a good talk," said Shizuru while driving. Natsuki laid in the backseat curled into a fetal position shivering from the conversation earlier. "If you count the baby talk a good conversation I can't believe he wants us to have kids," shivered Natsuki. "Ara so Natsuki doesn't want me to have her babies," said Shizuru with a sniffle making Natsuki panic.

"Y-yes I would like you to be the mother of my children but I was hoping a little bit later we can have them," said Natsuki in a soft tone.

"Ara is that true Natsuki?"

"Yes it is my zuru."

"Well for being so good I'll treat you to Toshi's for a shake and those fries you like," said Shizuru with a smile.

Shizuru drove to the restaurant and parked in the parking lot as soon as they got to the restaurant they were greeted by a waitress that led them to their seats. The two choose a seat far away from the other customers while waiting on their order a wave of relief washed over them from the day's past events.

"Shizuru you know when we were talking about kid's right," asked Natsuki. Shizuru nodded her head for Natsuki to continue. "I want to know how is it possible for you to you know get pregnant with a child I mean we are still two females how is it possible," asked Natsuki shyly.

"Ara does Natsuki want to know," asked Shizuru leaning closer towards Natsuki. "Y-yes I do I really want to know," said Natsuki also leaning in closer almost capturing Shizuru's lips.

"Ara Natsuki well it's the power of love," said Shizuru with a smile before pulling back. Natsuki almost fell out of her seat at the answer she received. "Shizuru I mean physically not emotionally," said Natsuki with a blush on her face earning a chuckle from the Kyoto accented woman.

"Ara ara if Natsuki must know we have to go to Kyoto, you see your mother told me about this recreation project called photon that she worked on in the past. I believed you have heard of it," said Shizuru.

"Yeah I have but I thought photon was a project to help babies become resistant to sicknesses after they are born. At least that was what the news said but mom never explained it to me I was still pretty young at the time but I remember the reports."

"Of coarse that is what the media wants you to believe, you see the whole recreation project was created for homosexual couples so they will be able to have children and procreate. When the media got a hold of it they didn't like the idea but they couldn't let go of the fact that it was a scientific break through so they covered it up to hide the truth."

"Oh I see well that doesn't explain how babies are made between the couples," said Natsuki.

"Ara so impatient are we suki, my Natsuki must really want me to have her children. Ara I just hope she doesn't make me an unwed mother," said Shizuru with a giggle.

"Shizuru you know I would never do that. You know I would do the right thing if it ever came down to that; I'm sorry I just got swept away in the moment," said Natsuki with a blush.

"Ara it's alright Natsuki well continuing where I left off. The process of making a baby isn't painful in the least, because of the recreation project all we have to do is go to the clinic in Kyoto and they would proscribe me with this patch called a photon patch. So what I would do is put it on my lower right side of my abdomen and then we do it until the signs of pregnancy start to show," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Oh interesting but what if the patch doesn't work what do we do then?"

"Well my Natsuki that's simple we just keep on doing it, and if I still can't get pregnant then I would have to go see the doctor. But I don't think that is a problem because of swapping and mixing DNA will cause the photon patch to react. It can be cause by us kissing or simply sweating but the method works more affectively while having sex," smiled Shizuru earning a blush from Natsuki.

"Oh I see well that's good to know, but I can believe my mom told you all of this I mean where was I," wined Natsuki with a pout.

"Ara I believe you were asleep, I believe it was the day you asked me to be your girlfriend and we were over your house. While you were asleep I went down stairs to get a glass of water and your mom just so happened to be down stairs so we started talking and that's when she told me."

"You and my mother, the two of you love to plot don't you," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara I have no idea what you're talking about my Natsuki."

"Sure you don't Shizuru sure you don't."

_I close my eyes, and there you are; __you dazzle me, from near and far. Your silhouette it strikes me too; no other like it, uniquely you. All perfect curves, from head to toe, from hips to calves, from eyes to nose both inside and outside, your brilliance flows. I crave your kiss, my heart explodes; still strong without you, I remain; though hard it is. Each passing day I am bolstered too, each sunless night.  
Your voice I hear, turns dark to light; I want you now, stay near to me; eyes open wide, still you I see._

* * *

_**AN: Hey my reviewers and readers**__** well now that my classes are over and I passed my finals yay I have free time to write oh joy. I just have some problems I'm starting to catch some writers block but mostly for my other story war within a breath. The writers block hasn't spread to this story to me this is much easier to story to write because it's more comedy and my other story is more drama but enough rambling. I hope you guys got the thing about the photon patch and the recreation project if not I'll quickly explain because I like talking to you guys a lot lol. The recreation project was created by Saeko and the project created the photon patch that allows homosexual couples to have kids it was created in Kyoto while Natsuki and Shizuru were still young. Well I hope that clears everything up well we are getting down to the last couple of chapters for this story but first off question, should I make a sequel or should I go on with my new project that I have been brain storming. Let me know through some reviews ok love you guys and girls.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out!**_


	14. Final Score part 1

_**AN:**__** Hey I'm back yay more taming temptations so I'm very excited and got some of my inspiration back so yay me I'm so happy. Now sorry about the long wait I was watching the Laker games a lot this week I mean we had two this week so I got side tracked GO LAKERS sorry basketball side came out ok on with the story ok.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: light petting/ heavy petting **_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_T__ime, winding through our lives, stopping from moment to moment to let us see its hands, do you embrace them or fear them. Hearts beating will find each other at the most unexpected times, not knowing when love will come but surely knowing when we are in it fear of our past will stop us from taking a leap of faith. If we don't jump in with both feet we will always regret the doubt, jump blindly where the heart leads having faith the landing is soft. The most beautiful love is found in the hands of time when not looking._

Akimitsu walked into Fujino household with a smile branded on his face and a bounce in his step. Shizuka looked up with a smile on her face before speaking to her husband.

"I assume that you told our daughter your feelings about this scam of a relationship that she is in with this Natsuki girl," spat Shizuka.

"Yes honey I told them," said Akimitsu with a smile. "Oh you did I knew you would see it my way Akimitsu, so what did you tell them exactly," said Shizuka before sipping her tea.

"I told them that I approve of their relationship, and that I will make it to their wedding and hopefully play with my cute grandchildren," said Akimitsu with a squeal. Akimitsu looked as Shizuka was trying not to spit out her tea from the news that she just had received.

"You told them what, don't you walk away from me Akimitsu Fujino!" screamed Shizuka as she watched her husband make his way up stairs.

"I told them exactly what you heard from my own mouth, I told them I approved. Look Shizuka I want to be apart of my daughter and grandchildren's future; don't you think its time you stop these games," said Akimitsu in a soft tone.

"It's not a game I'm trying to save my daughter's future; she's going to ruin her reputation with that girl. Also what about your reputation what will happen when your one of clients will actually take an interest in our daughter romantically. What are you going to tell them you have a gay daughter do you know the shame that will bring!"

"That's were your wrong there is no shame in loving someone, it seems that you are so blinded by power and money you cannot see," said Akimitsu with a sigh.

"I can see the situation just fine, what are you talking about," said Shizuka in a frustrated angry tone.

"If you cannot see that love no matter what gender brings no shame. Then your not the girl I fell in love with in Kyoto twenty years ago," said Akimitsu in a cold tone with his red piercing eyes looking into Shizuka's blue angry ones.

"I'm going to let you think about what I just said if you need me I'll be up stairs," said Akimitsu in a cold and hurt tone.

"_He's right Akimitsu and Shizuru have always been right. How could I have been so blind how can I make it up to her," _thought Shizuka slightly sliding back in her seat.

TTxTTxTTxTTxTT

"Hey Natsuki I was wondering, why don't we pay your mom and brother a visit," said Shizuru lying on her back on the comfortable bed.

"Well my mom and my brother just went on a cruse she always takes that dog everywhere," said Natsuki with a sigh while sitting on the other end of the bed painting her crimson eyed lovers toe nails. Shizuru let out a sigh and watched as Natsuki finished her work on her nails, Natsuki sensed that something was off with her lover.

"Shizuru what's wrong this is the eighteenth time you let out a sigh, let me in what's wrongs love," said Natsuki crawling from her other end of the bed towards Shizuru's.

"Ara Natsuki can read me well," said Shizuru with a smile before taking Natsuki's head and gently placing it on her chest. "So are you going to tell me honey, you know you can tell me anything," said Natsuki looking up into her lovers red rubies.

"Well it's my mother and father, it's just that it went well with my father and I'm sure he told mother. What has me so worried is that when we do decide to get married or have kids will she be there," said Shizuru in a sad tone.

"I have faith that she will be there, even though your mom and I started out rocky when I went over to your house a second time. I sensed through her kai that she still is a good woman some of these things zuru you can't rush," said Natsuki before giving Shizuru a peck on the lips.

"Ookini Natsuki you are truly my angel I love you," said Shizuru with warm loving eyes.

"I love you to my zuru, so any more worries you want to talk to me about."

"No not really but there is this small thing that I'm a tad worried about," said Shizuru with a pout.

"Oh what is it Ru?"

"I was just wondering when we get married who is going to wear the wedding dress," said Shizuru with a giggle.

"Eh! Well you see Shizuru wedding dresses aren't really my thing."

"Aww are you saying you don't want to suki I'm hurt," said Shizuru with a pout.

"P-please baby don't make that face alright I'll do it ok just don't cry," said Natsuki nervously.

"Ara I was just kidding my Natsuki, you can wear anything you want ok tux, dress it doesn't matter to me as long as we can be happy."

"Shizuru I was wondering about us having sex, I was wondering is it possible to have it on our wedding night. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I mean we don't have to wai-" Natsuki was cut off by Shizuru pressing her lips upon Natsuki's silencing the emerald eyed girl.

"Its alright I would love to wait I know your not ready and I know I'm not ready. I mean we are still experimenting with the in's and out's of each other," said Shizuru before taking Natsuki in a big hug.

"Shizuru I have something to ask," said a blushing Natsuki.

Shizuru nodded her head to signal Natsuki to continue with her request.

"Can I like you know try it on you this time, I mean l-like e-eating y-you out. I was just asking if I could, you don't have to let me do it to you if you don't want."

"Ara is Natsuki not happy with the last time we tried it," said Shizuru.

"I'm happy with what you do to me its just that I want you to feel as good as what you made me feel that's all," said Natsuki with a blush.

"Ara alright Natsuki make me feel good," said Shizuru with a blush earning a giggle from Natsuki. "Ara what might I say is so funny Natsuki," said Shizuru with a giggle of her own.

"I'm laughing because that was the first time I have ever seen you blush," giggled Natsuki.

"Ara well I tend not to do it because Natsuki has such cute blushes that I love to see," said Shizuru.

"Now it's your turn Shizuru Fujino so lay back and relax I love you with all my heart and strength," said Natsuki unbuttoning Shizuru's blouse.

Natsuki proceeded to kiss her way down Shizuru's chest as she undid each button.

Shizuru moaned contently, while raising her hips to try to grind her center into Natsuki's leg for some kind of relief. Natsuki unclasped Shizuru's bra, then began her assault on Shizuru's right nipple and teasing Shizuru's left mound in her hand. Shizuru's mind was in a frenzy her body's heat pushed to the max, Natsuki noticed Shizuru's heat rise.

"Let's pull these pants off I don't want you to catch a fever now," said Natsuki in a seductive tone.

"Ara you should b-but Natsuki you can't catch a fever it's just no-" Shizuru was cut off by Natsuki crashing hr lips upon hers in order to silence the Kyoto born woman.

"Now be good Shizuru, else you'll catch my fingers violating your soaking wet pussy do you understand," said Natsuki in a firm seductive tone.

"H-hai"

Natsuki continued her conquest now on Shizuru's left nipple, circling and flicking her tongue against the hardened bud. Shizuru grinded her center against Natsuki's leg harder then ever, earning a light moan from Natsuki.

Natsuki swiftly and quickly removed Shizuru's pants along with her soaking underwear. Natsuki proceeded to slowly kiss her way down towards the top of Shizuru's well trimmed center, once there Natsuki kissed the top of Shizuru's woman hood making her lightly buck her hips. Natsuki proceeded to kiss downwards to Shizuru's folds; Natsuki soon gave a light lick earning a deep moan from Shizuru. Shizuru pushed Natsuki's head in to her core so Natsuki could give it more attention. Natsuki took that as a message and she continued her mission licking the bundle of nerves that were exposed through Shizuru's core.

"Please lick it all puppy I'm about t-to c-cum N-Natsuki," stuttered Shizuru before climaxing into Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki licked up all of the juices that flowed from Shizuru; Natsuki came up and gave Shizuru a deep loving kiss.

"Ara I can taste myself on you Natsuki and must I say it tastes delicious," said Shizuru breathlessly.

"Is it better then your tea," asked Natsuki.

"Well I think its time to go to sleep," said Shizuru changing the subject not wanting to compare the two.

"Shizuru!"

Shortly after Natsuki and Shizuru fell to sleep in each others arms. Later on in the morning Shizuru awoke to the sound of knocking on the door; Shizuru got up and wrapped a robe around herself before opening the door. As soon as the door was opened shock was pasted on Shizuru's face at the person that arrived in front of her door; Shizuru's mouth was dry but she managed to mumble out the stranger's name.

"Mother"

_Soft, w__et kisses wake me in the night, my eyes flutter as I try to figure out where they came from. Her eyes gleamed vibrantly as she smiled at me. Her lips move but I don't know what she says, this is what it feels like to be loved._

* * *

_**AN: Hey**__** people sorry for the long wait as you know I'm doing three stories because of my need to make new stories I think have an addiction lol. But also it took me long to get this chapter out because as you know this story will be ending soon so I'm trying to save my story any way I can this story is like my precious baby. Well I'm going to be off for a month so this will be done by the end of the month well enough rambling I must write my other chapter for A Love Taboo. Sorry about the grammar if I messed up but the chapters are going to get shorter after chapter fifteen not unless if I have the energy. But I want to ask the reviewers this if I continue this longer you might have to wait the amount of time like you did for this for the chapter to get a longer chapter if you don't let me know I'll continue at my normal pace and make the chapters shorter please let me know what you guys want through reviews ok.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	15. Final Score Part 2

_**AN:**__** Hey I'm back with Taming Temptations I be you thought I forgot about this huh well wrong! I didn't well now that I'm done with one of my stories we can get to this one well my chapters aren't going to be as long because I want to take it easy on my beta. Also to I'm not making the chapters long because it is towards the end but also if some stuff is off in this chapter I'm a little rusty towards my own plot sorry people well I have nothing to say accept enjoy the story.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: light petting/ heavy petting **_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_Touches so sweetly reaches so deeply__ let me master the waves of you, let me share all of the things you do._ _I know that nothing can stop me sweetest perfection an offer was made an assorted collection. But I wouldn't trade my sweetest perfection. It takes me completely touches so sweetly reaches so deeply nothing can stop me._

**Last time:** "_Mother"_

Shizuru watched as Shizuka stood in the doorway, a pit of hate and love mixed together making Shizuru feel nauseous. The crimson eyed teen did not know if she wanted to let the older woman through or slam the door in her face. Just as Shizuru was about to put her hand on the knob so she could close it Natsuki came and hugged the older woman earning a look of shock from Shizuka herself.

"Hello Mrs. Fujino please please come in," said Natsuki ushering in Shizuka.

"Ara but Natsuki our dorm isn't clean," said Shizuru referring to the pile of clothes that her lover slipped off last night. Shizuru knew that her mother knew that they were intimae, but she didn't want her mother to see the evidence for herself.

"Nonsense I cleaned up this morning," said Natsuki looking over to Shizuru to give her a wink.

"Is it alright I'm hoping not to impose," said Shizuka with worry.

"No its fine isn't it Shizuru," said Natsuki giving Shizuru a look.

"Hai it is fine come in mother."

The older woman and Shizuru walked in the dorm the crimson eyed teen was in shock at the now cleaned beds that were neatly folded. Shizuru mouthed a quick thank you to Natsuki in which the cobalt haired teen mouthed your welcome. Shortly after Shizuru, Natsuki and Shizuka sat at the kitchen table Natsuki soon got up to go brew some tea seeing as she both hand tea fanatics in the house. This left Shizuru and Shizuka to their own devices.

"So what are you here for mother are you here to snoop around or talk to me down like back in Kyoto many years ago," said Shizuru in a cold tone. Natsuki could hear from the kitchen that Shizuru was mad so she decided to stay in the kitchen until it was time to come out.

"_Oh boy Shizuru's mad she hasn't used Ara at all since Shizuka came. As much as I want to step in and protect her I have to let her be a woman and say what she feels, she's always holding back and now's the time not to."_

"I know your upset Shizuru but please try to understand th-"

"Please try to understand that you what that you never acknowledge me as your daughter. Or that you tried to take away the things I loved dear," said Shizuru trying to hold back her tears. The older woman let out a sigh to show her defeat.

"Your right Shizuru your father and you were always right. I lost sight at the important things in life such as your growth and happiness. I know that I don't deserve any of Natsuki's and your forgiveness; but I least want to try."

"Well I for one forgive you," said Natsuki with a smile while stepping out of the kitchen with tea in hand.

"Ara N-Natsuki where did you come from?" asked Shizuru confused.

"I came from the kitchen scatter brain don't you remember me telling you."

"Ara I don't seem to recall."

"Don't worry Mrs. Fujino I don't know if you have noticed but Shizuru can be a scatter brain when it comes to matters like this," said Natsuki with a giggle.

"Is that so?"

"Yes mother I can be sometimes," said Shizuru with a giggle. This jester made Natsuki's heart soften; the emerald eyed teen was now able to see her future wife and mother in law laugh happily.

"Well I'll leave you two to your daughter and mother duties," said Natsuki turning to leave the kitchen. Natsuki's wrist was grabbed by none other then Shizuka herself.

"Please stay Natsuki I have something to say to both of you," said Shizuka with a smile. Natsuki took a seat along seat her lover with her hand entwined with her crimson eyed lover, hope in both of their eyes.

"I want to apologize to both of you for my rudeness towards your relationship, and I'm here to let you know that I support both of you fully. Please accept my apology," said Shizuka sanding to take a bow.

The event that took place next shocked the older woman to her core. Both Natsuki and Shizuru in engulfed Shizuka in a deep hug this brought a tear to the older woman's eye.

"I forgive you Mrs. Fujino," said Natsuki patting her back lightly.

"And I forgive you too mother, I forgive you," said Shizuru with tears welling in her eyes. Soon after the three talked and Natsuki soon found herself traumatized at the baby talk it turns out that Shizuka was far worse then Shizuru's father. Shortly after the older woman left leaving Shizuru and Natsuki to there selves, the crimson eyed teen to hug her lover softly Shizuru cried into her lovers arms while Natsuki rubbed her hands through the crimson eyed woman's chestnut locks.

"Ara ookini my Natsuki ookini," said Shizuru lowering down her sniffles.

"Ookini for what Shizuru?" said Natsuki trying her best to make a Kyoto Ben accent in order to lighten the mood.

"Ara, ara you Kyoto-Ben is getting better. But what I am thanking you for is being there, for year I have felt so much anger towards my mother. I felt that she was blocking me from me being my true self, now I understand that she simply lost her way. It was you my love that lead us towards the path of us finding each other."

"Oh Shizuru I didn't do anything much just provided the tea," chuckled Natsuki scratching the back of her head nervously. Shizuru kissed Natsuki with all of her might before breaking for air the brunette was in a state of bliss until Shizuru spoke.

"Natsuki I have a question to ask you," said Shizuru in between kisses.

"Yes Shizuru my dear," answered Natsuki between kisses.

"Will you marry me?"

_Sometimes lips are sealed tongue is tied. Sometimes, hands can't reach the feelings are locked. Into these eyes read the words unsaid the feelings not laid; plunge deeply into my heart every time love is there  
love is there I just know it._

* * *

_**AN: Hey people well I brought you a new chapter I'm so sorry for my absence**__**, but I had to take care of some business concerning the Lakers WAY TO GO LAKERS 2010 CHAMPS. Well as for this story I'm not making it long or the rest of the other chapters because I'm almost done with this too but I'm going to try to get back to my other story war within a breath but I need to make a plot out for that so it can flow smoothly so that might take long. As for my wonderful fans thank you for helping me reach one hundred on a love taboo I shall be updating within this weekend ok folks lets get this puppy wrapped up ok.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**OUT ^_^**_


	16. New Face New Plans

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept on with the story ok and I might have a little surprise if you guys review well so let's get those reviews in yay. As for poetry on this one well I'm not going to have any I just want to get on with the story as much as you guys do. Sorry for the wait.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: light petting/ heavy petting **_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Last time on Taming Temptations: "Will you marry me?"

The cobalt-haired woman of 19 stood and stared in shock at her older lover. Natsuki thoughts collided like a train wreck at the question the shock surged her veins in a wave of euphoria one question plagued Natsuki mind at the time.

"_Wait wasn't I suppose to ask her to marry me! Oh what the heck I love Shizuru and it doesn't matter who asks. Whoops let me answer because she's starting to get that look on her face like I don't want her."_

"Ara Natsuki are you alright maybe I should of let you ask instead," said Shizuru with worry. The next chain of events shocked the crimson-eyed woman, Shizuru felt a pair of warm lips casted upon hers the chestnut-haired teen quickly responded by molding her lips with her lovers.

"Yes Shizuru I will marry you, I want to stay with you for the rest of my life and beyond," said Natsuki after breaking the kiss.

"Yes I promise to love you no matter what comes my way," said Shizuru with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry it's alright. Please be happy this is a wonderful thing," cooed Natsuki in a calm manner. Shortly after the chestnut haired woman settled down and relaxed in her lovers arms.

"So where are we going to get the rings at and how long do we have to plan the wedding?"

"Ara so many question's my suki, is there any request that you have my Nat-su-ki," said Shizuru in a seductive tone.

"No I don't have any requests; it's your special day I just don't want to ruin anything," said Natsuki looking down at her shoes with a nervous blush on her face.

"Ara Natsuki could never ruin anything I love you so much. That is why I can't wait I want to marry you now sometimes I love you so much it hurts," said Shizuru burying her head into Natsuki's chest.

"So what's the plan I don't mind marrying you now or later it's just that we have to plan things out. Also what about our parents I mean don't they want to see us get married?"

"Ara I knew you were going to ask that my suki. The way I planned it was like this we take a drive down to Kyoto get married and then tell our parents. Now as for our parents coming we will invite them to our exchanging of our vows."

"I'm all for the plan but one thing zuru we can't get married in a Tokyo church."

"Ara, ara so smart my love now you said that we can't get married in a Tokyo church; but how says it's going to be in a church. I figured that we would fly the priest here to do our vows. When I protested back in Kyoto I met him and he was among the first to start marrying same sex couples."

"Oh my wife is so smart but what about rings I mean would you like me to surprise you or…"

"Ara well I figured we could go to Kyoto and pick them out together. Along with the sites in Kyoto, they are known for their many reputable jewelry stores," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Ara my zuru is going to be my wife but she is also my tour guide how lucky am I?" said Natsuki in a mock Kyoto accent.

"Ara, ara it seems like we have to work on Natsuki's Kyoto-Ben not bad for your first try. But on our wedding night, I'll teach you how to stay ara more properly as we make love," said the chestnut-haired woman in Natsuki's ear.

"I can't wait for that Shizuru I can't wait."

"So are you hungry because after that little event with mother earlier it's left me rather fatigued."

"Yea I am."

"Ara sit back and let me handle lunch ok suki; I do know you have that written report to do for chemistry," said Shizuru whispering in Natsuki's ear.

Soon after lunch was finished the couple went to their respective classes. Natsuki sat in class her mind unable to keep focus as her thoughts went back to the red-eyed Kyoto woman she was soon to call a wife. Little did she know in the business department of the university the chestnut-haired woman was thinking the same thoughts as her impending lover Shizuru could feel a warm chill crawl up her spine as she thought of her lover's warm mouth upon her waiting wet clit her lips of her vaginal walls twitched with desire.

_Ara I have to keep focus on the task ahead of me else Natsuki will be disappointed to know that I'm drifting to my own personal thoughts in class._

Shortly after the class was over and Shizuru packed her backpack getting ready to leave just as the crimson-eyed beauty was ready to leave she was stopped by none other than her professor.

"Fujino-san please come here I would like you to meet someone, "said the older man.

Due to the lack of height Shizuru could not see who he was talking to but she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was holding high praise to another student.

"Like I said she brilliant she's a prodigy just like her father was," said the instructor. Waiting to address the instructor Shizuru cleared her throat to alert the instructor of her presence. Shortly after alerting the instructor the tall muscle man turned to face Shizuru.

"Oh I'm sorry Shizuru we were just talking about you I was here discussing your brilliant success toMarguerite-san. I was telling her that you're just as brilliant as your father was," said the instructor in an amazed tone.

"Ara you don't need to tell her that Mr. Suewo I'm just a normal student trying to learn the ways of business nothing more nothing less," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Hahaha… there she goes with that million dollar smile again."

"Indeed what a beautiful smile it is," said the turquoise-haired woman who now stepped from behind the instructor.

"Hi I'm Tomoe Marguerite I'm new to your class it is a pleasure to meet the great daughter of the business man known as The Tiger of Kyoto," said Tomoe with a small smile yet holding a lustful stare. Despite being uncomfortable Shizuru still took the younger woman's hand and introduced herself.

"Well I didn't really know my father to be any tiger in the business world he's just my papa at home. Now I'm assuming this meeting is what you called me down here for Mr. Suewo, "said Shizuru with a smile.

"Always to the point well I called you here so you could help Marguerite-san you know show her around introduce her to some friends," said the smiling instructor.

"Well sure I will make her feel welcomed," said Shizuru with a small smile.

Natsuki was walking down the hallway to see none other than Shizuru walking with a turquoise-haired woman. Natsuki looked past it until she heard another student speak to her.

"Hey isn't that your girlfriend Shizuru?"

"Yes it is I guess she's showing another student around this always happens. I mean she does have the top grades in school so this is very natural for this to happen," explained Natsuki.

"Well I would keep a close watch on that Tomoe chick I went to high school with her and when you talk about an evil personality. Watch out for Shizuru because what Tomoe wants she gets, "said the other student. Natsuki felt a small tinge of rage coarse through her veins before speaking with a under tone of deep fury.

"Well Shizuru is one thing Tomoe is **NOT** going to get," said Natsuki with venom in her voice.

Natsuki made her way back to Shizuru and her dorm room only to be greeted by Shizuru herself now buried in work. Natsuki placed a small kiss on her lovers head earning a content moan from the chestnut-haired woman. Natsuki dropped her bag on her bed and quickly went to the small kitchen to set the tea that she knew her lover was desperately craving. These small moments in time the crimson-eyed woman enjoyed the most even though no words were spoken Shizuru could still enjoy the presence of her lover. Setting down the much needed tea which Shizuru accepted wholeheartedly Natsuki watched as Shizuru struggled to quickly drink the hot substance.

"Careful now Shizuru this is not like a cold beverage don't burn your mouth," chuckled Natsuki.

"Ara I know that but it's just that Natsuki's tea is so good not even the best brewers can match Natsuki's signature tea." Natsuki chuckled at her fiancés antics before once again speaking.

"So how was your day so far?"

"Ara it was fine I had to introduce a new student around campus so I'm stuck with that task for the next couple of weeks," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Wow the great Shizuru now feeling stuck with a task. It's not like you to complain but I saw you with this new student earlier and I heard some interesting things about her," said Natsuki with a chuckle.

"Oh and what interesting things have you heard my Natsuki," said Shizuru

"I heard that she has a horrible reputation for always getting what she wants and taking it by any means necessary, "said Natsuki looking into Shizuru eyes.

"Ara it seems that the rumors are beginning to spread I have done my research also too I see the way she looks at me. Don't worry Natsuki you always have me please don't ever doubt me and my love for you," said Shizuru.

"Don't worry I won't, "said Natsuki.

_I will never doubt you as long as your mine and I shall be yours for the rest of eternity._

* * *

_**An: well I'm so sorry for not updating I know that it has been years since I updating this story it's so amazing how time goes by so fast. Now that I have a new laptop and a bunch of ideas that aren't blocked by partying and drinking I now can get to work on the things I love and that's writing I would love to hear beautiful reviews from you readers.**_

_**Next Time: "Please enjoy your winter break students."**_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	17. The Honor I Hold to You Part 1

_**AN: Well I have nothing to say accept on with the story I'm so happy for the reviews that makes me happy I thought that I was incapable of having any reviews but you guys changed that.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING BUT I CONDONE GREAT SEX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_"Please enjoy your winter break students."_

Shortly after the events with Tomoe months passed and the emerald-eyed woman and her crimson-eyed lover soon found there selves packing their bags for the impending winter vacation that was to come. "Natsuki are you sure you have everything I know how you like to forget things love," said Shizuru with a honey coated tone.

"Yeah yeah darling I have everything," said Natsuki from the kitchen.

_Geez Shizuru we went over everything at least four times already! Geez I wish she'd stop worrying…but then again that's one of the things I love about her…she would make a great mother. Wait! What...children not this again! Damn you father-in-law!_

"Ne is my Natsuki cursing my father again?"

Invisible sweat formed on Natsuki's brow as she tried to escape and contain the onslaught of her fiancé was sure to cause. The cobalt-haired woman knew that all daughters across japan would be put to shame because now Natsuki was staring into the eyes of the ultimate daddy's girl.

"Umm n-nothing dear I was just thinking about the exciting time we are going to have at your estate t-that's all."

"Ara I'm happy that you are thinking ahead my dear but I looked through our bags to notice that you did not pack "it" such a forgetful girlfriend I have," said Shizuru shaking her head in mock shame.

"Huh what did I forget oh you mean "that" are you sure we are really going to use it? Are you s-sure we are really for that?"

Shizuru could notice the look of nervousness on her lovers face. So, knowing the only way to comfort her lover Shizuru engulfed Natsuki in a bone crushing hug. "Ara look at what I've done I made you worry again kannin na my love. You do not have to do anything you don't want to do please understand that," said the crimson-eyed woman with a smile.

"Yes I understand Shizuru."

"But it would be nice if you bring it just in case my love I know how worked up you can get," said Shizuru with a wink. Due to the scarlet-eyed woman's charm Natsuki had no choice but to pack the item that was mentioned to pack.

Shortly after the two were at the train station with bags in hand as soon as they were seated the train began to take off. The two now were in a private cart away from suspecting eyes. The chestnut-haired woman looked at her now sleeping lover as her head lightly rested on the window in support. Shizuru smiled at the site of her lover but was overcome with a sense of unsettled pleasure within her now saturated underwear. Shortly after a plan devised its self within the chestnut-haired woman's mind moving fast and quietly she locked the train cart door blocking any passengers and service workers from stopping in.

Natsuki soon felt a warm pair of lips nipping lightly at her neck leaving a sweet rail of kisses along the way. The scent of lavender shampoo assaulted the cobalt-haired woman's nostrils. Knowing the origin of the scent the Natsuki sat back and let the assault on her neck continue.

"Umm Shizuru wah…oh right t-there."

The cobalt-haired woman rubbed her legs together in a last effect attempt to rid the building pleasure pulsating from her now wet pussy lips. Shizuru who now was on her knees could feel the movement of her lovers legs below her. Knowing the only way to solve her lover's problem she gently coaxed her lover to wake up within seconds Natsuki woke to see her lover looking with love in her eyes.

"Shizuru why are you kneeling down I thought you were sitting across from me are you alright?"

"It's alright I'm fine but I'm a tad bit hungry," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"Well I'll get the server to order you some food."

The emerald-eyed woman's attempts to get up and help her lover were all in vain. Soon Natsuki looked into her lover's crimson irises to see that there was a hunger but not for the object that Shizuru voiced. Licking her lips Natsuki soon again felt her virgin walls pulse with warm nectar from her unbounded flower. Natsuki looked into her lover's eyes to see the primal essence that swirled with her crimson irises the cobalt-haired woman let out deep breath before she spoke.

"Shizuru are y-you h-hungry for that," asked Natsuki with distressed voice. Each breath after that question felt like lead to the young woman of nineteen years of age.

"Yes my love I'm hungry very, very hungry," said Shizuru licking her lips. Natsuki could do nothing but lips her own dry lips in return as an answer.

"What amazes me my Nat-su-ki is how you could have denied me of your sweet heavenly essence for so long," said Shizuru with a dark tone to her voice. The younger woman of the two had to bite back a moan as her lover lifted both legs so they could rest over both shoulders. Like a hound searching for its prey the crimson-eyed woman dived in nose first to smell the core through her lovers clothed denim center. Wanting to give more access Natsuki moved her hips upwards so her lover could have a full advantage to her need.

"V-Viola w-what d-do y-you want me…t…to do?" Shizuru knew when her lover used this name it was to referring to her other side that she contained. Shizuru shuddered with lust before attacking her lover's now unclothed hardened buds the crimson-eyed woman knew that when her fiancé called her by middle name the passion between the two became interwoven.

"Ne Natsuki you know what calling me by that name mean's do you not?" The cobalt-haired woman could no nothing but nod slowly. Rubbing her hardening buds for slight relief Natsuki continued to watch her lover smell her clothed core. Unable to take the immense pressure away from her now swollen pussy Natsuki did the only thing she could do she backed away. But, her attempts came to a complete failure as her lover held her hips down in an attempt to steady her lover.

"Shi…V-Viola…ugh…p-please why a-are you…"

Shizuru said nothing as she quickly arose to her feet and grabbed the travel bag that was up positioned above them. Natsuki watched as the older woman of the two pulled out a small black box before speaking.

"I have a question for my Natsuki just how committed to me is she?"

"I love you very Shizuru I'd do anything for you." Natsuki watched as the older woman of the two quickly started unbuttoning her jeans. Natsuki could once again feel breaths casting out like lead. Shizuru saw the moistened underwear her lover was now wearing quickly finding the root of the heavenly scent that she smelled moments ago. Once again for the second time driving in to the scent that drove her mad with lust Shizuru proceeded to slide the saturated panty aside and lapping her tongue into the forbidden fruits of her lover. Enjoying every single moment her lovers tongue was delivering to her Natsuki forcefully pushed her lovers head into her core once again making her lover restrain her arising hips. This in turn frustrated the younger woman to a silent rage that was soon heard.

"URGH COME ON SHIZURU VIOLA FUJINO FUCK ME ALREADY I DON'T CARE!" startled by her lovers yell the crimson-eyed woman completely pulled off the denim nuisance that covered her fiancés hot dipping core. Shortly after Shizuru returned back to her lover's now tight dipping pussy.

"Natsuki I know you're making a very passionate request but I cannot comply with it until our wedding night it is my honor as a Fujino," said Shizuru with a smile. "

B-But you said you would never refuse anything I ask? Why I can't I have this? I know you want to be my first and break my barrier I know you want to I can see it in your eyes," said Natsuki while rubbing her lovers cheek tenderly.

"Kannin na my suki but you know I cannot please. I will give you your precious release but I cannot give you that please just trust me." In a moments time Shizuru's lips were back on her lovers lips. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance finally letting Shizuru win Natsuki felt a strange yet tight intrusion in her inner walls of her wet pussy. Feeling uncomfortable the younger woman tried to push the older woman from her embrace only to be hugged tighter by her lover. Breaking for air Shizuru pushed the small wireless bullet sized toy into her lover's tight channel.

"Ugh it hurts p-please m-make it s-stop," said her now tense lover.

"Kannin na love…I…kannin na love p-please just relax it takes sometime please bear with me," said Shizuru before completely sliding the small toy into her lovers pussy.

_She's tighter than I thought I have to work on that for next time I cannot bear to see Natsuki in this kind of pain again._

Soon the pain subsided and the cobalt-haired woman soon started to feel a sense of relief. Natsuki soon looked into the guilt ridden eyes of Shizuru who was now looking down to where their luggage was.

"Kannin na my Natsuki I'm sorry to have caused you that kind of pain I just wanted to try something new that I know would bring you pleasure. But I didn't know that this would come at the expense of hurting you for that I'm sorry," said Shizuru with tears collecting in her eyes.

"No it's not your fault Shizuru you will never be at fault so please don't think that. Besides I wanted to see what you can do with that little toy that you have in me," said Natsuki with a wink. There was a short silence between the two until the train announcement came on.

_We are now arriving at Kintetsu station please be careful when exiting the train._

* * *

_**AN: whoa that's one huge chapter I worked up an appetite with that one I believe that this is the most passionate chapter that I have ever written lime wise that means I'm getting very good. Please please read and review this is too hot of a chapter to skim through.**_

_**Next time: **"Are you alright Natsuki you seem flushed," said Shizuka in a worried tone._

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	18. The Honor I Hold to You Part 2

_**AN: Well hello thank you all for your reviews people I'm happy to see some new faces reviewing and I'm happy to see some old faces also. I'll be writing and updating as much as I can ok so please keep those reviews coming it helps a lot but after this story check out a couple of other stories of mine like war within a breath and terms of endearment those stories are also good ones too.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING BUT I CONDONE GREAT SEX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Last time:**__ We are now arriving at Kintetsu station please be careful when exiting the train._

"Oh crap I can't believe that it's time to get off help me Shizuru, if the train attendant sees us like this I'll die of embarrassment!" Shizuru watched as her lover struggled to pull up her pants and underwear. But, soon Natsuki noticed that her now soaking wet undergarments were now ruined and rendering them unable to wear.

"Ara it seems like we have a situation on our hands," said Shizuru with a small chuckle. Natsuki glared over in Shizuru's direction and pouted before turning her head away from her lover.

"Ara is my Natsuki mad at me kannin na. I just was so horny I could help it please forgive me," said Shizuru with her best pout placed upon her face.

"Fine you win but I'll get you back someday for this," said Natsuki with a sigh before pulling up her pants completely. This action did not go unnoticed by her lover Shizuru inwardly smiled before taking down the remaining luggage. Soon the two women exited the train cart the two looked around to find a tall man in his mid-fifties holding a sign up spelling both Natsuki and Shizuru's names.

"Good after noon Fujino-sama Kuga-sama I will be your driver today my name is Toya Wabisuke."

"I'm Natsuki Kuga just call me Natsuki I'm not really that big on last names, "said Natsuki with a small smile before bowing.

"Ara hello Wabisuke it's really nice to see you again," said Shizuru with a smile before hugging the old butler.

"It is nice to see you also my how you have grown. Can I expect that this is your girlfriend ne?"

"No she's my fiancée Wabisuke we are also here to do something's and discuss the wedding with my father and mother," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Oh that's lovely shall we take out leave then," said Wabisuke. Shortly after Natsuki found herself in a long stretch black limo the crimson-eyed woman quickly covered her smile at the antics of her lover. Natsuki looked at the roof of the limo to see a small red button letting curiosity get to her the cobalt-haired woman she looked over to her lover with pleading eyes. Giggling Shizuru nodded her head giving permission to her emerald-eyed lover. Natsuki soon pressed the button to see a flat screen TV flip it's self-downwards the screen flipped on Natsuki looked in awe at the screen.

"Natsuki is impressed but the Fujino lifestyle ne?"

"Yea am I ever? This is great Shizuru it would be even greater if you had…" Shizuru watched as Natsuki went over to the small bar and picked up the small box and opened it up and ate the chocolate covered stick. "I love you so much Shizuru," said Natsuki with a mouth full of the chocolaty substance.

"Ara is my lover happy because there pocky on the limo," said Shizuru with a giggle.

"Yes I'm happy that there's pocky on this limo!"

"Hahaha my Natsuki isn't that hard to please that's very good to know," said Shizuru with a rich sound of laughter. Noticing her lover's excitement to new things such as a limo brought a barrel of warmth to Shizuru's heart.

_My Natsuki so like a child I can't wait until she sees more of my world. I just hope that she isn't afraid of what she sees and I will let no harm come to her from "them" I promise that._

Natsuki looked out the window with her head out looking at all the lush green atmosphere around her. For the first time in her life she felt as though she was a child and all life's worries started to disappear before her eyes. "Natsuki would you be a dear and please put you head back in the window I don't want you to get hurt," said the crimson-eyed woman who was now sipping canned tea. Shortly after Natsuki put her head in the limo a short timeline of silence passed in between the two before the younger of the two women spoke.

"So, am I meeting the rest of your family out here in Kyoto or do they live somewhere else?"

"Ara such a bold question well yes you will be meeting the whole Fujino-clan. We are all meeting at the family estate it is seven hundred and ninety acres of land and the house has over one hundred and fifty rooms. All of the family will be staying there," said Shizuru looking down at the tea can in her hands.

"Whoa t-that's a lot of people I know they might not like this…I mean you and me getting married," said Natsuki looking down.

"I personal don't care for their opinions of if they don't like you all that will matter is that I love you and only you. I will do everything in my power to let them know that you are mine no one else's Natsuki I stake that on my honor as a Fujino."

"Shizuru…"

Soon after the young Fujino found herself in a heated lip lock with her younger lover; Shizuru's pussy once again felt the lingering of her loins pull once again in the pit of her stomach. Returning the kiss with a heated passion as her lover did Shizuru reached in her coat pocket for the remote to the device that controlled what was now resting snuggly in her lovers now once again soaking wet folds. Breaking apart much needed air Shizuru let her now bruised lips rest upon her lovers gently closing her eyes and moving her mouth in a gentle gesture of caress her lovers own lips. The crimson-eyed woman spoke but once again felt as though her breath was full of lead.

"Remember what I said back there on the train about how much is my Natsuki is committed to me?"

"Y-yes I remember suki. Why did you ask me this?" the cobalt-haired woman looked in to her lovers irises to see worry, fear, and traces of rage these emotions that Natsuki has never seen before in her other half.

"I asked you because of my family they are who they are and I know that they accept you. But, I'm more worried about the Fujino clan itself and they may deem you unworthy of my hand in marriage and the thought is very daunting. I just want to let you know my Natsuki I will fight for your hand damn to what else the clan has to say," said Shizuru with a smile.

Natsuki watched the determination in her lover's eyes as she watched her lovers crimson orbs turn darker in color. This turned the emerald-eyed woman on.

_Why am I so turned on by this I can tell Shizuru's hurting and all I am thinking about is another orgasm! I need to focus my girlfriend needs me!_

"Natsuki are you alright?"

"Y-yes I am fine. Please don't worry I'll protect you if any harm comes to you I will personality deal with them myself," said Natsuki with a look of rage.

"It's fine Natsuki but it's a lot more complicated than that I just hope that you still stick with me after this ordeal is over," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"You baka I will always stick with you and you know it."

"Well in that case let the fun and games begin," said Shizuru with a wink.

"Huh what you do y-uhhh…oh kami…"

Natsuki could soon feel a wave of vibration hit her inner walls. The younger woman of the two tried her hardest to not to clinch her legs close and fall on to the limo ground below her and scream in pleasure.

_I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT TOY! I CANT BELIEVE IT'S INSIDE OF ME STILL DAMN YOU SHIZURU!_

"Ara so it does work," said Shizuru with a look of mock innocence.

"Y-Yes it does w-work damn it S-Shizuru I'll get…ugh…y-you."

"Ara I'm sure you will my Natsuki I'm sure you will," said Shizuru with a wide grin.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Ara where can they be I hope they have arrived to Kyoto safely," said Shizuka. Looking out the window for the fourth time Akimistu looked on with a smile at his wife of twenty-five years and walked over to the kitchen.

"Don't worry zuka Natsuki and Shizuru are fine I just got a call from Wabisuke saying that they are fine," said Akimistu.

"It's just that almost all of the clan members are here and I worry about Shizuru. I don't want her to be left out or looked upon in a negative way it up to me to support her and let her know I care."

"Yes you are right dear but I wonder do they know the surprise that's waiting for those two when they get here. Isn't that right dragon of Tokyo?"

Stepping into the kitchen Saeko appeared right before the loving couple. "You're damn right if we are going to do this we have to do it right. I just hope I can get a chance to still kick your ass Fujino," said Saeko with a cocky smile.

"Yea right you can't even come close anymore a lot has changed since we were teenagers," said Akimistu.

"Now now you two stop all of that bickering, "said Shizuka rolling her eyes.

Shortly after the three adults and the now present members of the household could hear the long stretch limo pull up. The Fujino clan all went out to see a calm Shizuru and a beat red Natsuki. Shizuka and Akimistu were the first to walk up and both hug Shizuru and Natsuki.

_Is this the Fujino-clan? I guess I have a lot of names and faces to memorize_

"I'm so glad to see you two your mother was starting to get worried," said Akimistu pointing over to Shizuka.

"Oh hush dear you were worried too don't think I saw all those texts to the security." Shizuka took a good look at the two women to see that the younger of the two women looked flushed. "Are you alright Natsuki you seem flushed," said Shizuka in a worried tone.

_Yes dear soon to be mother-in-law I'm fine. Unless you count that your beloved daughter Shizuru! Shoved a bullet sized vibrating toy into my pussy then sure everything is wonderful under the sun!_

"Y-Yes I'm just fine I'm just having a little motion sickness from the train ride…that's all," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Well let's get you inside and meet the family ne," said Akimistu with warm a smile

Walking inside Natsuki looked at that estate before her from the ground below her to the high ceiling above everything looked like a work of art. The marble floors contained a crimson and gold that all blended into the center to make up the Fujino family seal.

"Ara Natsuki you surprised at the architecture of the building?"

"Y-yes I am it must have taken a lot of time into building this." Natsuki watched as Akimistu laughed at his future daughter-in-laws childlike amazement.

"Well it took exactly four hundred and thirty years to make this estate a reality," said Akimistu with a fondness in his red eyes.

"Ara well actually uncle it took over four hundred and twenty years," said an unfamiliar voice.

* * *

_**AN: Well I think that's a great place to stop well who's the new addition to the taming temptations family? And what the hell is that sex toy still doing in Natsuki? We will find out on the next chapter of taming temptations please as always readers R&R.**_

_**Next time:**__ "Mom why are you here of all places!"_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	19. Such as the Rule of Honor Part 1

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept enjoy the story.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING BUT I CONDONE GREAT SEX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_"Ara well actually uncle it took over four hundred and twenty years," said an unfamiliar voice._

"Ara Natsuki I would like to meet Shizuru's cousin Ahn Lu," said Akimistu with a smile. Natsuki looked at the other woman before bowing.

"Hi I'm Natsuki Kuga I'm pleased to meet you," said Natsuki with a small blush. _ Wow she looks just like Shizuru but with shorter hair._

"Ara such a cute wolf puppy this is," said Ahn Lu. Within that instant Natsuki felt her entire face engulfed within the family members chest earning a blush from the cobalt-haired woman. Struggling to lift her head up Natsuki looked up to see the lustful stare of the older woman.

"I see my dear Natsuki instead of being with a closet case such as my cousin. why don't you give me a shot? I can make you dreams and fantasies come true."

"Ara I don't think that will be necessary Ahn since I am all the woman my Natsuki needs," said Shizuru with a smile plastered upon her face. The petite woman could see that her lover was clearly annoyed for the second time that day. So, taking advantage of the stare down that the two cousins were having Natsuki headed over behind the tall figure of Akimistu.

"Well if you're an honorable woman then prove it. I don't believe you deserve the title of graceful amethyst. Due to your poor choice in schools and lack of trustworthiness I don't believe you're entitled to anything that this young woman has to offer," said Ahn Lu.

By the time the older woman's sentence was finished the whole entire Fujino clan appeared. Some were observers and some were supporters of the older woman's statement. Natsuki could see the whole truth by looking into the eyes of all the family clan members. The emerald-eyed woman couldn't help by pull on the shirt sleeve of her future father-in-law like a scared child.

"What is this graceful amethyst thing," asked Natsuki.

"Ara I forgot you were there little one," said Akimistu with a smile.

_He's honest isn't he and why is he smiling his daughter is arguing with another family member! I have to stop this graceful amethyst thing not wroth Shizuru fighting and getting hurt over._

Clearing his throat to get his future daughter-in-laws attention Akimistu began to explain the events that were happening in front of her emerald-eyes.

"You see little one this the graceful amethyst title goes all the way back to the feudal era when clans fought amongst each other. The Fujino clan was no exception so our great ancestor head of all of the Fujino clan issued out the title of graceful amethyst."

"So, he gave the title of graceful amethyst to your family instead?"

"I wish it were that simple Natsuki but no our head ancestor did not give the title by any means. The rules are that one of each of the best fighters from each clan fight to the death for the title. The winner of the competition gets the legacy that our ancestor left behind that means money, fame, land and a place among the elites."

"That's insane Shizuru's not going to have to fight to the death right?" Earning a rich laughter from the blonde-haired man Akimistu shook his head silently answering his daughter's lover's question.

"We have defended our honor for over generations since we won the seventh completion all those years ago. I have defended the Fujino clans honor so has my father and his father before him. So now it my muffins turn to defend the Fujino honor once again," said Akimistu with a smile.

Younger woman wanted to fall over in astonishment at her father in laws cheerful attitude. The cobalt-haired woman was just about to state her opinion until a familiar voice beat her to it.

"You know my daughters marrying into one sick family." Natsuki turned around to see her mother along with Duran smiling happily at Natsuki with his tongue out and tail wagging.

"Mom why are you here of all places!"

"Well Shizuru invited me of course…since you forgot to invite me," said Saeko with a pout.

"Mother didn't you get my message on the answering machine. I said after we visited Shizuru's family we were going to have dinner over your place gosh you always do this!"

"Maybe I didn't want to hear the message," said Saeko while turning away in mock innocence. Shizuka watched in laughter at the comedic argument that took place.

"I'll finish this with you later mom my wife needs me," said Natsuki. In a moments time the emerald-eyed painter felt a the vibrating sensation coarse once again to her damp core this time is reached a maximum peek dropping Natsuki to her knees biting her inner cheek Natsuki attempted to suppress a moan that struggled to escape.

_Damn it! if Shizuru keeps this up I will cum in front of everyone I can't have that happening!_

"Natsuki are you alright?"

"Y-yes I'm f-fine Akimistu…I just lost my balance a little there's a lot of people around here it's like watching a school yard fight."

"Indeed it is," said Akimistu.

"So what do you have to say to that Shizuru? You need to explain your actions to the eight clans and families that are here if you cannot explain verbally you can explain with your fists. This is the Fujino-clans way I challenge you Shizuru Viola Fujino for the title of graceful amethyst. I will no longer serve under your family's name it is time for my family to once take the title for ourselves. Who knows? Maybe after I win I might take Kuga-san off your hands and provide a more acceptable heir."

Shizuru looked on at her cousin with a friendly smile before quickly disappearing before Ahn's eyes. The older woman of the two blocked the first hit that sent her flying into the nearest shoji wall of the estate. Ahn emerged from the rubble to charge forward towards the crimson-eyed woman all attacks that the older woman threw were easily blocked and gracefully countered. Breaking apart for air Ahn bent down on one knee and struggled for breath but her lungs felt as though lead were passing through them.

"I don't get it how can you not be exhausted after the punches that I delivered? I cannot stand this! You think you're better than me because you're standing over me! Think again Shizuru… you're not you will never be better than me!"

"It seems as though we have a slight disagreement here. Ara let me answer your questions and give you a response to your rather rude statements, "said Shizuru. In a moments time Shizuru kicked the older woman in the jaw making the woman groan in pain. Shizuru soon had Ahn in military style arm lock.

"Now that I have your complete attention Ahn; as well as everyone else's. I will tell you this and all eight of the Fujino clans that are present here today. I am the **only** power in this clan I have earned my rite as well as my father and his father before him. As for my locations in school that does not concern you in the slightest but, I will let all of you bastards know that Natsuki is **mine**! Nether you Ahn or anyone in this clan can provide her with any amount of pleasure except me and she will have **my** heirs. Is that understood?"

Natsuki watched as every member of the Fujino family bowed in understanding. The emerald-eyed woman could feel a creeping fear stir within her stomach at her lover's fierceness.

"Now that everyone in the clan understands I will ask you Ahn lu. Do you **understand** what I am saying?" The short-haired woman struggled to nod. But, her head was stuck between crimson-eyed woman's knee cap and the floor preventing her that was from doing so.

"H-Hai I understand Fujino-sama," grunted Ahn while still placed on the ground in tight arm lock

"That's good that you do." A loud snap could be heard as well as a loud cry from the woman that was below on the ground withering in agony at the damage that was created. Natsuki noticed the dislocated shoulder bone that Ahn lu just received wanting to run to help her future family member the cobalt-haired woman was stopped by none other than Saeko herself.

"We cannot interfere this is a Fujino manner and it is up to Ahn and her family to take care of her injuries," expressed Saeko with a stern look.

"But…"

"I know this sucks but it's their way of doing things, "said the older Kuga looking towards Shizuru.

"Please let that be a lesson all clans," commanded Shizuru before heading upstairs with bags in hand. Natsuki looked up at Akimistu to see the older man nod approval to follow Shizuru. But the prediction was soon disrupted when the cobalt-haired woman walked over to the injured Ahn who was now holding her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to ask but can I please take a look at your shoulder?"

"Why should I let you are Shizuru's wife. Why are you helping me this is my clans matter not yours so get out of here," cried Ahn.

"Well technically I'm Shizuru's fiancée so I'm not her wife yet. In addition, clan or no clan you still are family and my father taught me that family always helps one another. Well it looks like your shoulders dislocated you're going to have to ether visit a doctor or pop it in place which is very painful," explained Natsuki with a sad smile while wiping some of the dried blood from Ahn's face.

"It's no worries it doesn't even hurt that much besides, I can pop it back in place," said Ahn with a small blush while looking away from the cobalt-haired woman.

"Ok then if you can handle it then fine… I'm s-sorry wiping the blood away was all I could do."

"No its fine…You know what despite my cousin being an asshole you're a good kid," said Ahn before standing up.

"Thank you for the complement but I'm just trying to help out we are family right," said Natsuki before holding out her hand to shake.

"Yea we are family," stated Ahn before taking the emerald-eyed woman's hand. Looking onward was Saeko, Akimistu, and Shizuka with happy smiles plastered upon their faces. Along with other older clan members that were present with them.

"That daughter of yours she has a big heart dragon," said Akimistu with a smile. Saeko looked fondly off into another direction while toying with the locket that rested upon her chest before speaking.

"She gets that trait from Seiju and that's how I grew to love him," said Saeko with a small sad smile.

* * *

_**AN: Just so you readers all know or forgot Seiju Kuga is Natsuki's father. Umm well I'll be writing more so now you guys will be having some really good updates coming your way so please read and review.**_

_**Next time: **__"I'm a Fujino I was trained like this so I can become the best," explained Shizuru with tears in her eyes._

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out**_


	20. Such as the Rule of Honor Part 2

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept enjoy the story.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING BUT I CONDONE GREAT SEX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime. Also to there will be heavy tea drinking.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The cobalt-haired woman made her way up stairs to see her lover unpacking both their bags. Natsuki looked in amazement at the huge space that was known as her room. Sliding the shoji door shut Natsuki walked over to the closet were Shizuru was stationed at. For the fourth time in her life she could feel as though her lungs were made of lead and her breath ceased to exist. Wanting the correct words to come out her mouth Natsuki struggled to form the correct sentence to express to her lover. Just when the chemistry major was about to speak her crimson-eyed lover beat her to it.

"So, would you like to meet the rest of the family?" Natsuki was in utter shock at the blatant disregard that showed in her lovers crimson irises. Responding back in an even tone the cobalt-haired woman answered.

"I would like to meet the rest of the family…but aren't you at least worried about Ahn I mean she's injured?"

"I do not care nor do I want to care you and the Fujino family name is all I care about," expressed Shizuru with emotionless eyes.

"You should care because she's apart of your family! I-I j-just don't think its right for you to l-leave her like this!"

"Don't you think I know this?"

A small wave of silence was casted over the two. All Natsuki could do was look in shock never had her mild manner Kyoto lover yelled at her.

"I'm a Fujino I was trained like this so I can become the best," explained Shizuru with tears in her eyes. Natsuki looked with shocked at Shizuru's tears walking over and hugging the older woman kissing the eye lids of her beloved. The cobalt-haired woman took a deep breathe once again taking in her lover's jasmine scented shampoo. Once again her senses were calm and her breaths now even and light.

_Only you can do this to me Shizuru…only you…_

"Kannin na Natsuki I'm sorry I lost my composure down stairs and I apologize for yelling at you. The reason…I went upstairs is because I need to hide my shame from you. This is what I am…I'm leader to a wealthy and powerful family that judges my every move and taunts me with their dishonest smiles. When I saw that look on your face after I-I… injured Ahn I knew I had dishonored you so this is the thing I hate the most is watching a look of fear within your irises," said Shizuru gently caressing her lover's cheek.

"No Shizuru I'm not mad at you in the slightest. You are my world and how could I ever hate you for being born into something you had no control over. So stop blaming yourself I mean I was born into something I never wanted and that was the title of dragon of Tokyo. What I'm saying is even though I was born into my title and I am deeply encouraged by my family to take up the title of Tokyo dragon I choose not to. Things such as what we are born into and what we are not born into doesn't shape who we are today. So please try not to be too hard on yourself Shizuru."

"N-Natsuki…"

"Now I had enough of this we have to meet the rest of your family don't we?"

"Hai we do," said Shizuru wiping the last remainder of her tears.

Shizuru walked down stairs to only to be informed from the maid that the rest of the Fujino-clan was in the tea hall. Natsuki looked in shock to see at least a two mile Japanese styled table. The various smells of different flavored teas assaulted her nostrils blending into a sublime flavor. The blue-haired woman looked in astonishment as all the eight Fujino-clans stood up and bowed to the two that entered in the room. Once seated Natsuki watched as the whole family drunk in silence not wanting to ruin the mood the blue-haired woman sipped her tea.

"Ouch it burns," said Natsuki with her tongue sticking out and holding the tea away from her body as though it was poison.

All eight clan heads of the Fujino family looked over to the blue-haired woman. Some looks contained laughter and some looks contained disgusted for the young chemistry major. Natsuki felt a pit of nervousness fall into her gut as she tried to recover herself by signaling an apology with her eyes to all of the Fujino-clan members. It wasn't until she heard a rich laughter from a blonde-haired man who looked to be in his mid-forties. Natsuki could see from his structure that he was no push over his shoulders were high up and carried pride, his blue eyes carried nothing but honesty and mirth that illuminated from them. From his chiseled jaw to his muscled chest that made no effort show under his dress shirt Natsuki could tell this man was of good spirits.

"Where did you get this girl Shizuru? She's a card I love her style!"

"Ara uncle Katsuta I don't believe I got Natsuki anywhere I believe she was blessed onto me; just as all the Fujino women were blessed onto the Fujino men," said Shizuru calmly sipping tea while smiling.

"Your right about that niece well-spoken all these women in here are a blessing," said Katsuta.

"Yea right you've been married over three times," said an unfamiliar voice. Natsuki looked over to see a young man in his mid-twenties with slick black hair along with glasses his fierce look gave him the aura of a fearless business man as well as his suit.

"Shut your mouth Daiki you damn fool," shouted Katsuta as he kneeled over the table to face the black-haired man.

"Why should I? As I must recall don't serve your family no longer. I so why should I shut my mouth to someone as low as you with no honor," said Daiki before sipping her tea.

"Hahaha you men with your bickering and shouting. How weak and pathetic if you have a problem then settle it if you want your honor back Katsuta fight Daiki for it simple."

Looking two seats over Natsuki spotted a younger woman that looked to be about a teenager. Her blonde hair fell in waves just as Shizuru's but it held a brighter color to it. Her amber eyes blazed like a cats her eyes calculating and veiwing the world around her. Her dark blue kimono with golden designs imprinted on the sides brought out the younger woman's features even more so she was truly a beauty.

"Well you I would do this for your sake Fumio no problem," said Katsuta wit lover struck eyes.

"As well I would to my lady," said Daiki.

Natsuki looked onwards as she watched the two family members bicker amongst each other. Natsuki looked to see that Shizuru, Akimistu, Shizuka, Saeko and Duran were quietly drinking tea.

_How come no one's saying anything and Shizuru looks so peaceful like this is everyday thing! Please someone tell me why is Duran drinking tea! He's a dog damn it!_

"Ara is something bothering my Natsuki," said Shizuru opening her eyes to look into Natsuki's emerald eyes. The cobalt-haired chemistry major heard a complete stop in bickering amongst the two handsome men.

"N-Nothing's wrong s-Shizuru it's just that the tea burned me that's all," said Natsuki with a blush.

"Ara do you need assistance my Natsuki," said Shizuru with a seductive smile.

"Its funny how this could all happen over tea time," said Akimistu with a smile before sipping his own tea.

"If you say so tiger imagine the wedding with those two also my family you know is coming," said Saeko with a sharp glare.

"I know that your family's coming but I will make it a point to let them know I am the tiger of Kyoto," said Akimistu.

"Father, please don't argue with Kuga-sama," said Shizuru with a smile.

"But, zuru she started it first," said Akimistu with a pout.

"But, I'm finishing it no more fighting that goes for all clans this is a direct order," said Shizuru in a stern dark voice. All clans stood and bowed their heads once again before taking their seats once again.

Soon after the day ended Shizuru watched Natsuki from her mirror as she watched her lover unpack her bath supplies so she could shower. Shizuru could see the nervousness from her lover crash upon her like waves this in turn threw the red-eyed woman into a worried state of mind.

"Is my Natsuki alright," said Shizuru masking her worry within her voice.

"Yes I'm fine it's just that I need you to umm… you know… t-take this thing out of me s-so I could shower," said the cobalt-haired woman with red plastered upon her face.

"Ara my Natsuki wanted my little toy out of her soaking wet panties," explained Shizuru while walking over seductively to her lover.

"Y-yes I do...I need to bathe…and w-what if someone walks in on me and they s-see it?"

"Who said you were going to bathe in the family bath it seems my Nat-su-ki forgot how big this place is." Natsuki could feel her excitement start to soak through her dark colored jeans as her lover's unbounded breast touched her clothed breast nipples lightly touching. Feeling the vibrating sensation once again hit her tight virgin walls Natsuki began to moan out as Shizuru wrapped her arm around Natsuki's back to support her lover from falling back.

_Now my Natsuki I will show you the pleasure that you have been missing out on._

* * *

_**AN: well I think that's a great place to stop it seems like I'm writing a lot more for you guys which is good so I shall continue soon please R&R.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Well me and dragon have come to an agreement," said Akimistu._

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out**_


	21. Fangs From A Distant Land Part 1

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept enjoy the story.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING BUT I CONDONE GREAT SEX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime. Also to there will be heavy tea drinking.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki awoke to the sound the quite nature that surrounded the large bedroom. Looking over to her lover who was now resting quietly Natsuki couldn't help but sigh in contentment at her lover. Stirring slightly Shizuru's red eyes opened to come into contact with her partner's emerald-irises. Shortly after Shizuru's eyes shot open at the immense pleasure that she was feeling Shizuru's toes curled up as she felt a warm soft organ lick across her throbbing clit. Looking under the covers Shizuru saw that it was her emerald-eyed lover whose face was buried in her soaking wet sex. The cobalt-haired woman looked as though she was eating pussy to save her life this turned the tawny-haired woman on even more so.

"N-Natsuki w-what are yo-"

The cobalt-haired woman looked up at the sound of her name. Shizuru could see the glistening juices that dripped from Natsuki's pink lips the chemistry major smirked and said only say one word.

"Payback"

_Ara my Natsuki well played._

_**Afterwards**_

Natsuki made her way around the family garden the cobalt-haired woman was shocked to see all of the various colors that each flower consisted of. Natsuki's mind quickly escaped to her old thoughts of high school as small wave of sadness replaced her happy thoughts.

_I remember I would come to places like this after a rough day of school. That was until I met Shizuru and she had shown me something different that I can be beautiful and feel just as beautiful as these flowers I love her so much._

"Ara what are you doing out here young lady?"

Natsuki looked over to see a woman in her mid-forties. The older woman was dressed in a white and red kimono her midnight black hair that contained small steaks of sliver was placed in a tightly secure bun that brought out her bright vibrant sapphire irises. Behind her was Shizuka and several other women dressed in brightly lit kimonos Natsuki noticed that the other women's kimonos did not have gold lining around the edges such as Shizuka's and the other the sapphire-eyed woman.

"So, this is the graceful amethyst bride?"

"Huh graceful amethyst…you mean Shizuru?"

Natsuki watched as the older woman made her way up to her. Lightly taking her hands out of her kimono sleeve the sapphire-eyed woman gently caressed Natsuki's cheek earning a light shiver from the younger girl.

_Darn these Fujino women with their charms!_

"M-My name is N-Natsuki K-Kuga," said the younger woman to the sapphire eyed woman.

"Ara she has manners ne? Shizuru choose a good woman to bear the Fujino line."

"Indeed my daughter has now dear sister please tell Natsuki your name and stop teasing the poor girl. You're going to make her pass out with all of the blushing she is doing, "stated Shizuka with a giggle.

"You are right dear sister kannin na forgive me for my rudeness I am Katsumi Fujino. I am Shizuru's aunt at least her only good looking aunt. I am retainer to all of the Fujino medical records and family history."

"It's n-nice to meet you K-Katsumi-san," said Natsuki with a small bow.

"Just call me Katsumi your family we need no official titles here. Well, now that we all acquainted lets all sit and have tea," said the sapphire eyed woman.

_I wonder what Shizuru is doing right now? I haven't seen her since this morning._

Natsuki was taken to a twenty-four tatami style room the shoji door was painted with traditional warriors and their great battles the stared in. The cobalt haired woman looked across the table of eight to see that they were all dressed in kimonos. Feeling self-conscious about her appearance Natsuki sunk down low while sipping her tea.

"You know that shoji-door represents our ancestor the third graceful amethyst Kenji Sakata Fujino. They said that he was a fierce competitor in battle and his skills where that close to a god," said Katsumi.

"Oh really sounds interesting," said Natsuki with a generally interested smile.

"You know a lot of elders in the family say that Shizuru fights like Kenji Sakata did. Have you seen Shizuru fight?"

"Until yesterday no I have not seen Shizuru fight I always assumed that she didn't fight," said Natsuki twirling her thumbs.

"Ara I'm kannin na if I brought up anything unpleasant."

"No you have not it just took a little while to get use to that's all," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Yes it does you make a great wife to Shizuru. I have never seen her so calm she's always been hot headed when it comes to the family and the clans. You like a cool refreshing breeze to Shizuru so I heard yesterday that my niece has told the clans to stop fighting."

"Yes Shizuru has declared a state of peace between the clans while Natsuki is here," said Shizuka with a smile.

"Oh really now how did this come about? Usually Shizuru doesn't care ether way who fights. Not that she had much of a fight with Ahn why can't that clan except that they are a one of the weak links," said one of the ladies that were present at the table.

"Well, I don't think that Ahn is weak."

All of the heads turned to see the origin of the comment that came from Natsuki's lips. Both Shizuka and Katsumi who had remained quite the whole time watched as the cobalt-haired woman interacted with the other ladies that were present at the table.

"Well, with I'll do with respect from Ahn's previous battles with Shizuru she has failed time and time again. Are you saying as my cousin's wife to be that you have no faith in her skills?"

Shizuka and Katsumi watched as the other ladies looked at Natsuki with cat-like eyes as though they were up to something. The cobalt-haired woman swallowed a lump within her throat Shizuka and Katsumi smiled to each other as they felt an over whelming presence watching from the crack of the shoji door.

"I have faith in my wife's skills it's just that I don't think that it is right for you to be talking about another family member like this. I believe Ahn is a kind person just like Shizuru is and I believe that about the rest of this family my f-father taught me that family always comes first," said Natsuki with a small smile.

_This girl has got guts standing up to the Ittosei-clan like that. _

"Well, I think I have heard enough and I agree with Natsuki don't you sister," asked Katsumi.

"Hai Shizuru is a person and she is my daughter it took me a long time to recognize that. That's why I can only agree with Natsuki on this one," said Shizuka looking over to all the eight ladies at the table. Soon the door slid open revealing the crimson-eyed woman in all her glory.

"Ara it seems like everyone is having fun ne?"

Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru dressed in an all-black men's suit with a white button down shirt hiding beneath the black tailor made coat. Heat rose up to the cobalt-haired woman's cheeks when she looked up at Shizuru who was now sporting a pair of expensive shades.

"Is my Natsuki having fun?"

"I don't see why you're asking Natsuki that question Shizuru? Since you were peeking through the shoji for over five minutes now," accused the sapphire-eyed woman.

"I have no idea what you're talking about auntie. I just came to drop something off with Natsuki," stated the crimson-eyed woman before leaning down and pressing her lips to Natsuki's now red cheek.

"S-Shizuru y-your family is here!"

"Ara all the more reason to feel comfortable hello to you ladies I trust that your treating my Natsuki nicely," said Shizuru with a smile while looking at the women down the table.

_Why is Shizuru smiling like that her aura has changed? Could it be that it is as Katsumi said…was Shizuru watching the whole time! But I don't get it I couldn't feel Shizuru's aura._

"So, Shizuru what's in the box there?"

"If you must know auntie it's something for Natsuki for tomorrow night."

Shizuru pulled a white box from behind her back and sat it on the table in front of Natsuki. Rising up from her position the business major made her way towards the door.

"W-Where are you going zuru?"

"Ara such a curious wife I have. Well, I'm going to another meeting with all of the clan heads today to talk about something's. I will be back let me know if that fits blues your favorite color if I remember right?"

"Yes it is," said Natsuki with a blush while holding the white box close to her chest. After closing the door the rest of the women got up as though they were prepared to leave Natsuki looked up to see their fear covered eyes.

"Why are you ladies leaving," asked Katsumi with a smug smirk.

"N-No reason we figured that we would start preparing lunch," said one of the women.

"Oh alright we will see you there," said the older woman with a smile after waving them off.

"Ara do you have to make it so obvious dear sister," said Shizuka shaking her head.

"Make what obvious? It was clear that those girls had it coming to them. They see their husbands as nothing more as a tool for fighting and they have always had an eye on Shizuru."

"What do you mean always had an eye?"

"Well, you see Natsuki the Ittosei-clan is another clan that wants Shizuru's attention. The eldest daughter that you spoke out to her name is Kanami she's the worse of the clan. They have been known to use dirty tricks to move up Kanami wants to sleep with Shizuru to move up in rank but sadly it doesn't go that way."

"B-But, isn't that her cousin?"

"Yes it is, but no matter what situation Kanami set my niece up in. Shizuru has never responded to her advances," said Katsumi with a smile.

"Oh I see…well let's see what Shizuru got me," said Natsuki with a smile trying to tuck away her jealously. The cobalt-haired woman opened the box to see the navy blue kimono that was elegantly patterned with white flying cranes against a navy and gold cloud back ground the butterfly sleeves were embedded with gold. Natsuki's mouth fell open with shock as she looked up to see the smiling faces of her future mother-in-law and her aunt-in-law.

"This looks so beautiful! I can't believe Shizuru bought this," said Natsuki standing up and holding the fabric close to her as if to find a fit.

"Ara Ara Shizuru means business when it comes down to you," said the sapphire-eyed woman.

"W-What do you mean," said Natsuki barely keeping her excitement in place.

"As you have observed only the Fujino family that is close to Shizuru wears kimonos that are embedded with gold. In addition, to that it is Fujino tradition that a husband give his wife customary gifts while courting and during engagement. It seems like she has that charm like your husband ne Shizuka?"

"Ara yes I remember when Aki gave me one it was our first date to the summer festival we have here," said Shizuka with a blush.

"Yea I remember getting one from my husband also," said the blue-eyed woman.

"S-So what's the event Shizuru has me going to?"

"Oh it's not a big deal it's just that some distant relatives are coming over and there's going to be a party," Katsumi waving her hand.

"If you don't mind me asking where are these relatives coming from?"

"Oh there coming from Germany nothing special did you know Shizuru's roots go back all the way to Germany?"

"Wah how come you didn't tell me this," asked Natsuki looking over to Shizuka who was calming sipping tea.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you knew. Aki is part German dear did you happen to think Shizuru has blonde hair and was full Japanese?"

"Well uh… I always thought Shizuru had pretty hair," said Natsuki tapping her chin.

"Hahaha Katsuta is right this girl is a card!"

"Ara sister don't be so mean to Natsuki she didn't know," said Shizuka shaking her head.

"I-I mean there's many things I don't know about Shizuru but I really want to learn all about her if I can," said Natsuki with a light trace of tears in her eyes.

"Kannin na Natsuki I didn't mean to laugh," said the older woman who was now standing up and hugging the cobalt-haired woman.

"N-No need to apologize I was crying because Shizuru is so kind she's been that way ever since we met. I just want to do something nice for her once," said Natsuki with a smile.

"I see…you know what you can do to make Shizuru happy."

"What can I do Katsumi-san?"

"Well, you can just accept her for who she is. I think that Shizuru is not telling you something's because she's scared to tell you. I can image the fear that she's feeling now."

_Fear what is Shizuru hiding I want her to be happy what is she scared of? She could always come to me…right?_

_**Afterwards**_

Shizuru sat at the large oak wood table alongside her were each of the clan members. All of the men had tailor made business suites just as she had on. Shizuru's thoughts drifted to her awaiting wife who she assumed was waiting in the dining room along with the other wives.

"Akimistu as the tiger of Kyoto how are things with you and dragon I'm surprised there isn't any fighting," asked one elder at the table while collecting his paper work.

"Well me and dragon have come to an agreement," said Akimistu. The clan leader did not even hear the meeting ending she simply stared at the window that lead to outside.

_Ara I hope Natsuki is doing alright…_

"Shizuru the meeting has ended," said one of the butlers snapping her out of her trance like state. Shizuru watched as the men went a poured their favorite brandy and the lighting of cigars began to take place. The crimson-eyed woman could tell that everyone was in good spirits.

"So, Shizuru are you planning to have any children," asked one of the clan members.

"I know Shizuru you gotta know remember you're a Fujino you gotta show Natsuki what you're made of," said Katsuta grinning like a lustful idiot.

"I do not know about children just yet we have yet to have sex," said Shizuru with a smile while laughing with the other men. Shizuru let the men return to their own devices while she looked out the window at the setting sun.

"So, you haven't told her about it yet have you," whispered Akimistu standing right by Shizuru.

"N-No I-I haven't I-I just didn't think its important also to I don't want scare her father."

"Well, you're going to have to tell her soon Shizuru you can keep hiding it from her I mean doesn't she know you're on the medication at least?"

"No she doesn't I don't think she should know I will tell her I promise and I will tell mother too," said Shizuru before walking away to join the other members of the clan.

* * *

_**An: Well nothing more to say except I was going to put this story on hiatus but a reviewer talked me out of it. But, a far warning there is going to be a huge twist to this story coming up next chapter you gotta believe it to see it.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Shizuru how come you didn't tell me?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	22. Fangs From A Distant Land Part 2

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept for those who are not comfortable with what I am going to be writing ether get over it or don't read or review. Just to let you readers know that this is not for you this is for ONE reviewer that said that they would not read the story if it contained any graphic material. I have one thing to say to that one reviewer take your ass to the rated T section if you don't like what I'm writing now on with the story. Also, too I have been reading one story that I think you reviews and readers should read it's called you Hijacked my Pregnancy from Zero Substance it's a great story I can't wait to read the next chapter check it out people.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING BUT I CONDONE GREAT SEX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime. Also, to there will be heavy tea drinking.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The cobalt-haired chemistry major looked up to see a group full of men make their way to the dining room table. At the center of the group Natsuki could see her tawny-haired lover laughing and talking. All the women could tell in the room that their husbands, sons, and brothers were drunk the only ones that looked unaffected were Akimistu and Shizuru. Everyone found their respective family members and took place next to their wives and children.

"What happened? Why are the men all drunk," whispered Natsuki to none other than Shizuka.

"Well, you see dear when the family gets together like this it's a good thing. I member the last time at Shizuru's cousin Momiko's wedding all the men could do was fight. So, this is a rare thing to see Shizuru smiling with her family I mean I admit my sister and I have trained her hard to where she can be kind of obtuse, but you have changed that Natsuki," said Shizuka.

"Thank you Shizuka that means a lot to me. I really want you to know that you have really come through a lot for us I know it's hard accep-"

"Don't you finish that sentence Natsuki I know I wasn't the best person and none of this is as hard as I thought it was. It took my own sister and husband to make me recognize this," said Shizuka in a soft tone.

"How did Akimistu and Katsumi make you recognize this?"

"Well, Akimistu gave me firm talking to and as for Katsumi she made me see by telling me about her past."

"You mean aunt Katsumi was homosexual," whispered Natsuki in a low tone.

"Ara I guess she was at one point I had no knowledge of this. She was the older sister and sometimes I would see sadness in her heart. Although, I suspect that due to my sister's antics I'm sure she has taught Shizuru to be very flirtatious over the years," said the red eyed woman with a smirk.

Natsuki looked to the end of the table to see Shizuru being placed at the head of the table a great sadness lingered in her heart. The cobalt-haired woman wanted to reach her heart as well as her mind out to her lover at the table. Shizuru could sense her lovers anguish despite her calm appearance closing her eyes signaling everyone to silence their ongoing conversations. The table full of clans remained quite as Shizuru opened her crimson-eyes slowly to gaze upon her smiling lover who held a look of confusion in her emerald-irises.

"Ara is my Natsuki alright?"

"Y-Yes I-I'm fine S-Shizuru-sama," stuttered Natsuki.

"Ara Shizuru-sama," repeated the crimson-eyed woman in confusion.

The whole entire clans eyes widened in shock as they heard a howl of laughter from none other than the graceful amethyst herself. After, slowly calming herself the rest of the room looked on in silence as they watched the two college students interact.

"As my future wife and hopefully soon to be mother of my children I do not want you addressing me as such. You are just important to this clan just as I am and I don't want you to forget it my love," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"Y-Yes Shizuru I won't forget," said Natsuki with a small smile trying to hide her embarrassment.

Soon the clans started to eat dinner in silence it wasn't until the food was served that a certain cobalt-haired woman expressed her surprise once again shocking the other family members before her.

"Whoa this is one big piece of meat you Fujino's sure know how to party!"

"Ara Saeko- san it's called a steak," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Mom why do you always say things like this and why is Duran at the table!"

"Natsuki you need to calm yourself and eat this big piece of meat it huge!"

The rest of the family laughed at the two cobalt-haired women's antics as Natsuki's face turned scarlet due to embarrassment. The cobalt-haired chemistry major did not feel the way she once did due to the fact that she saw her once special person in her life watching on with mirth in her pricing red irises. Soon the whole clan started talking amongst each other some talks about business and others about old times.

"Ara these Kuga women are very surprising they bring good energy to this clan," said Akimistu with a smile.

"Yes they do father I'm happy to have them along with us."

_**Later on that night**_

The whole Fujino clan was now in the living room and some at the kitchen table and others in various places of the house. The older members as well as the children of the clan all bid their goodnights leaving the younger Fujino's to their devices. The crimson-eyed woman looked at the smiling face of her lover, but she could sense that Natsuki was growing tired.

"Ara I believe I will retire to my bedroom do you want to stay Natsuki?"

A look of shock made its way to each of the clan members faces, but it was quickly replaced by the cobalt-haired woman's answer.

"No I'll come with you," said Natsuki running up to take Shizuru's willing hand. After, saying there goodnights Natsuki and Shizuru walked upstairs once the two came towards the hallway the crimson-eyed woman pushed her lover up against the wall crashing her lips against the emerald-eyed woman's lips. The two fought for dominance and soon Natsuki gave into the older woman's wishes feeling a warm liquid go down her legs Natsuki looked to see that she was wet with desire.

_Oh no Shizuru's going to smell this I can't believe I'm so turned on form her kissing me!_

Breaking apart for much needed air Shizuru delivered a devious smile before opening the door to their room and pushing the cobalt-haired woman in the living space.

"Ara are you ready for this Natsuki," said Shizuru in a husky tone before taking off her jacket and unbuckling her belt.

"Y-Yes, but we can't start until you tell me something," said Natsuki.

"Ara what is it Natsuki?"

"Shizuru how come you didn't tell me?"

"Ara tell you what my Natsuki," asked the crimson-eyed woman with a confused smile

"First, what was that back there when you asked me did I want to come to bed? Also, how come you didn't tell me about you being part German?" Shizuru watched as Natsuki put her face into her hands and sat by a nearby cushion.

"Ara Natsuki dear… are you alright you not crying a-are you," asked Shizuru in a timid voice.

"Yes I'm crying because I want to learn about you and I feel like you're not telling me anything."

"Oh my Natsuki," said Shizuru before kneeling down and placing her hands on Natsuki lap.

"You see Natsuki I didn't tell you because I thought it wasn't that important. I mean when you look at my father you can clearly tell he's not from this country," said Shizuru with a chuckle.

"That's what your mom said to me too," said Natsuki with a sob.

"Oh my Natsuki is that what you're worried about this whole time?"

The tawny-haired woman picked up her lover bridal style and laid her on the futon that was already placed out. After, laying her lover down gently on the futon and Shizuru took her place beside to wife to be. The crimson-eyed business major looked into her lover's eyes before taking a deep breath the cobalt-haired woman took her palm and gently caressed the crimson-eyed woman's cheek.

"What's wrong Shizuru I feel your soul and something's wrong. I know that this is not just about your heritage, but…it's about something else."

"Nothing's wrong Natsuki I'm just fine."

"No it's not your giving me that mask you have doing this ever since we started doing that together," said Natsuki in a frustrated tone.

"Nothing's wrong my Natsuki."

"Nothing's wrong huh?"

"Hai"

"Well, since nothing's wrong you can sleep on the couch until you figure out what's wrong," said Natsuki in a bland tone.

"Ara but…I di-"

"I need you to be out Shizuru!"

"Please let me explain Natsuki I lov-"

"I love you too, but out Shizuru!"

The older woman sulked as she grabbed a pillow and blanket and made her way to the door. Looking back at her lover who's angry irises where glaring at the ceiling.

"Natsuki c-can I ask you something?"

"What is it Shizuru you have one minute to ask your question," said Natsuki before taking a deep sigh.

"I-If I-I was d-different would you love me still?"

Shizuru watched as Natsuki's eyes that were concentrated on the ceiling above widened in shock. Quickly getting up and walking to her lover who now had tears that were threatening to pool from her eyes.

"S-Shizuru what are you saying is s-something w-wrong…are you…s-sick?"

"y-you can sort of say something like that, "expressed the crimson-eyed woman with a small sad smile.

With a wave of anguish and passion the forest met with crimson fire. As Natsuki looked into Shizuru's eyes she could tell something had went far beyond the young business major's mind. Placed in her lover's eyes was a deep cascading fear that would never go away Natsuki could feel the deep swell in her chest as she could share her lover's pain.

"Shizuru you're scaring me…please I beg of you tell me what's going on," said Natsuki sinking down to her lover's waist. Shizuru could feel wetness on her abdomen.

"I asked you this question because I wanted to tell you. I'm not who you think I am do you remember the day we came and I got into that fight with Ahn?"

"Yes how can I forget," said Natsuki looking up at her lover.

"Do you remember when I said that I am the only one to provide you an heir?"

"Yes what are you getting at?"

"Well, you see I said that because I'm not all the way f-female."

"Y-You're not all the way female, but this morning I saw everything what's going on Shizuru?"

"You see I'm a she-male or you can call it a futanari. I have been taking medication for it so that's why you have never see it I never told anyone of this not even my mother knows," said Shizuru with a wave of sadness laced in her eyes.

"So, you're like a futanari like the ones you see in the manga?"

"Hai"

"I see…so due to the medication that you take what does it do exactly?"

Shizuru looked in shock as she saw a smiling Natsuki who was now looking at her clothed crotch with childlike curiosity.

The crimson-eyes woman felt a small blush make its way to her cheeks as she struggled to swallow the lump in her throat.

"You're not disgusted you don't want to hate me?"

"How could I hate you when I love you so much?"

"Natsuki you really don't h-hate me?"

"No why should I? I love you whether you were born into this or not please Shizuru…just…don't leave me," said Natsuki shielding her eyes beneath her bangs. Gently caressing her lover's cheek Shizuru leaned in to kiss her lovers awaiting lips, but stopped her current action to whisper to her lover.

_Natsuki I have to feel you…_

* * *

_**AN: Well, I think that's a good place to stop stay tune for more chapters.**_

_**Preview: **__"So, how does everything work d-down t-there?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	23. Fallen Angels Part 1

_**AN: Well it's nice to get some reviews please review more. As for the rude reviewer that I had just recently got and deleted I want to the tell them and let others know that all of this story is original and some concepts that are used have come from references that I have read and seen but they have been graphed into my story in my own way. As for the rude reviewer you know who you are screw you don't read my story if you don't think it's original now on with the story.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING BUT I CONDONE GREAT SEX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime. Also, to there will be heavy tea drinking and Futa.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The two lovers awoke to the morning rays that shone above them looking at the alarm clock beside her Shizuru jumped up to see that she was late for a family meeting that was now taking place.

"What's wrong Shizuru," explained Natsuki groggily.

"I'm late for a meeting I can't believe that I'm late," said Shizuru who was now within the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I made you late didn't I?

"No you didn't make me late it's just that I have to be down there I have a lot to discuss with the head clans." The cobalt-haired woman looked to see the tawny-haired woman who was now nude with a small white towel in hand covering her front.

Earning a blush Shizuru looked down to see her current disposition and blush crimson herself. "Kannin na I'm sorry you're not use to this yet are you?"

"Well its… different but I'm not freaked out about it."

"You're not?"

Natsuki pushed back the covers to where she was in front of the now nervous Shizuru. Kneeling down on both knees setting her hand on top of her lovers she gently moved her lover's hand that was handing holding the towel along with her own hand. Shortly after Natsuki came into contact with Shizuru's erected member the tawny-haired woman was trying her best hide her arousal.

"N-Natsuki do not look at it like that p-please."

"Why shouldn't I look at it? It's so big," stated Natsuki. The cobalt-haired woman's breath lightly hit the member causing it to rise directly to attention.

"So…"

"Y-Yes my Natsuki what is it?"

_"_So, how does everything work d-down t-there?" The clan leader almost fell over in surprise at the bold question not sure on how to answer she came up with a plan.

"Ara Natsuki studies in chemistry so maybe she should experiment ne?"

"Huh I don't know if I should what if I don't do it right?" Looking down and rubbing her hands though her lover's locks she smiled warmly before speaking.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Natsuki so please don't worry. But really I can see that nothing I say or do can stop you is there?"

Looking into her lovers eyes Shizuru knew that she was right. Going to a nearby chair she sat down in all her nude glory Natsuki looked on.

"I might as well explain to you just because it is in my Natsuki's nature to be curious."

"Well I suppose it's good to know something's before just jumping in."

"I whole heartedly agree now as you know I'm a futanari so when having sex with me we have to make the necessary plans."

"Plans like what plans?"

"Ara my Natsuki please don't tell me that you want to bear my child already?" Watching a blush come up once again Natsuki looked away before speaking.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea for us to have children early but I want you to finish school first. So condoms will do for now?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the pull out method," said Shizuru.

"Shizuru you know that's not a full proof method," said Natsuki crossing her arms making a mock glare.

"Well no but I'm sure I can control it and besides there is an after pill."

"I suppose there is but let me guess you hate wearing condoms?"

"It seems that I'm busted well yes I don't like wearing condoms they are so uncomfortable and they annoy me. Also too it is not in Fujino tradition so my father says."

"Not in Fujino tradition so you mean to tell me that the male Fujino's don't believe in using condoms? You know there is more than one disease out there?"

"Ara I wouldn't go as far to say that we don't believe in such things we care for our safety. We just don't see it as something necessary when we are married or dating the women we want to share the rest of our lives with."

"Sounds like its way for you to keep your women."

"Again Natsuki's intellect surprises me how could have known something like that?"

"Remember that one class I took in high school?"

"Yes I believe you only had it what was it called women's studies."

"Yeah well in certain time periods males used this technique in the old days. To lay claim on their women they would get them pregnant or marry them mostly they would marry them because morals were introduced to society as well as how dreadful it is to women."

"I see it's nice to know my Natsuki learned that in high school."

"So we are in agreement right now no children?"

"You have my word I will wait until you are ready." Shizuru watched as her lover gave a silent thank you.

"So the big question is how is it that your mother does not know of your condition? I mean you have had all your life right?"

"Well I wouldn't say all my life."

_**Seven years ago**_

"_Hello little one your home from school already," said Akimistu with a smile looking up from his paper._

"_Yeah I'm home papa where's mom?"_

"_She went to the store to get some things for tonight's dinner."_

"_Ara sounds good well I'm going upstairs to study."_

"_Ok let me know if you need help with your homework," said the older man before getting back to reading his newspaper._

_Shortly Akimistu found himself running up stairs at the loud scream of his daughter. Busting in the door the older Fujino looked to see a crying Shizuru in the middle of the room._

"_Are you alright Shizuru?"_

_Not looking up from her position on the floor she continued to sob uncontrollability looking to see if his daughter was hurt he soon spotted the problem. Doing the only thing he could do he flipped open his cell phone to dial a familiar number once the phone was shut he walked over to hug the sobbing girl._

"_W-What's happening to me father how come I have this? I-I woke up this morning and I w-was fine!"_

"_Don't worry Shizuru it just means that you're growing into a fine young woman. Don't worry I'm here and I'm going to take care of everything lets go to the living room ok zuru I'll explain everything to you while we wait."_

_As soon as the father and daughter transferred to the large living space the door bell rung grabbing the door Shizuru looked to see a tall man dressed in white that matched with his hair._

"_Good you're here Nagi I have her calm for now."_

"_Alright I need a quick test on her heart rate to see if she stable to take the medication. Are you going to tell your wife about this?" _

"_No I'm not I don't think she will care really to tell you the truth but as long as the medication will cover it up I think telling her is the least of our worries."_

"_you know there is a fifty percent shot that she won't take to the medication well."_

"_I know but we have got to try I know the Fujino line is hard for her to carry at this young age."_

"_I know you see this as a curse that is placed to those in power but simply it's a matter of genetics. I'm sure there will be nothing to worry about when things come to light."_

"_It's not the family I'm concerned about its society Shizuru is the one to deal with this generation of people not me."_

_**Present day **_

"As soon as professor Nagi came in everything I guess went back to normal with my body the next day my father explained everything to me. After that I tried dating men trying to preserve what little bit of me I had left and then I met you and you changed that."

"Oh love so have you thought about telling your mother does she know this is based from your family heritage?"

"I have been thinking lately if I should tell her but I want you to be there because…I-I don't think I can do it." Standing up and looking into her lover crimson-eyes she kissed Shizuru with everything she had before breaking apart.

"I'll be there with you every step of the way well tell her everything. Besides we have to talk to your father about it I mean he was the one who made the decision not to tell."

"Thank you my love."

"You welcome I just need to ask something?"

"Yes my Natsuki?"

"How do you know condoms are uncomfortable have you been sleeping around with another girl?" Looking onwards with a smile Shizuru looked into the death glare of her lover before her smile into retreat.

"No I have not slept with another woman but I came close one time. You see before I met Reito and you my father decided to take me to the red light district to celebrate the end of my training. When I got there the lady that he hired for me knew about my condition and accepted. So when the time came with her to… you know do it I slipped one on and it was uncomfortable as well as I was very nervous so I put on my clothes and ran."

"I see so you have never had any sexual contact with anyone except me?"

Natsuki watched as the tawny-haired woman nodded just as the emerald-eyed woman was about to reawaken her libido a knock startled them.

"Milady it is time for you meeting the guest are waiting in the meeting room," called a servant beyond the door.

"Tell them I will be there shortly," said Shizuru finishing the rest of her buttons on her button up shirt.

"I guess duty calls," said Natsuki with a pout. Shizuru watched as she slid on a pair of boxers as well as a pair of slacks wanting to find comfort.

"Ara my Natsuki I'm sorry I will be back to join you for lunch I promise," said Shizuru kissing the top of her lovers forehead while buttoning her dress shirt.

"Ok fine but you owe me a nice long lunch."

"I promise," said Shizuru heading out the door. As soon as the door was closed Natsuki looked to see that Shizuru had left her tie hanging on the chair.

"Oh Shizuru," said the cobalt-haired woman to herself.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Kannin na gentlemen I had some pressing matters that I needed to attend to."

"It's alright Shizuru we can tell you had a productive morning," said the older man looking to Shizuru's neck. Looking down she noticed that her tie was missing feeling heat raise to her cheeks she looked on to the friendly grins of the older men.

"Don't worry niece us men have all had mornings like that sometimes when you're in love you forget things," said Katsuta. As soon as that moment in time pasted there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me Fujino-sama I have something from Natsuki-sama as well as a message."

"Come in bring it to me."

As soon as the maid came in she noticed a blue tie as well as hair ban smiling fondly Shizuru took the items. "So what is the message that she sent?"

"Natsuki-sama said good luck in your meeting and kickass."

Shizuru and the men all let out a howl of laughter at the younger woman's message the crimson-eyed woman felt herself be uplifted.

_I love this woman so much…_

"Now gentlemen we have something that we need to go over I'm assuming," said Shizuru while putting the finishing touches on her tie.

"Yes as you know the company has been gotten strong in the last quarter. The mill has been running effectively as planned. Also there is another order that needs to be discussed it's about the family winery," said Daiki in a stern voice.

"That sounds like good progress as for the family winery is there something to be alarmed about?"

"Yes it seems like some of our fine collections have gone missing or have been drunken," said Daiki setting down the clip board.

The tawny haired woman smiled as she knew who the culprit or culprits were. She smiled inwardly as she thought of the older cobalt-haired woman and the blue and white husky.

"Ara let it be I know who is behind it besides they are family now I will replace every bottle personally."

"Yes my lordship," said Daiki before taking his seat.

"Now gentlemen I want to discuss something with you it's a new business venture that I'm looking forward to introducing."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hey kiddo you're up," said Saeko holding her head. Natsuki was now in the dining room looking over a sick Duran and Saeko. She watched as the women of the house came back and forth through the kitchen door setting dishes down for breakfast.

_Oh crap I told Shizuru that I would see her for lunch but we totally forgot about breakfast._

"Hey earth to Natsuki your brother and I are dying take care of us," said Saeko waving her hand in front of the woman's face.

"No way Duran and you drank too much and you know it mom. Just so you know in some countries feeding your animal alcohol is considered animal abuse." Natsuki looked over to the blue and white husky who lay on his side looking as miserable as the cobalt-haired woman.

"I know but it was Duran that convinced me to go to the Fujino cellar and try out what they had there."

"Mom stop putting this on Duran he's a dog!" Natsuki rolled her eyes as her words fell on deaf ears.

"Oh Natsuki your awake could you help us out," asked Katsumi sticking her head out the door. Natsuki looked to her mother with worry the older woman looked up and smiled before waving her off.

"Don't worry Nat-Chan your brother and I will be fine I took some aspirin earlier and Duran has had a lot of water we'll be fine."

Reluctantly leaving the older woman Natsuki headed towards the kitchen to where her extended family resided. The cobalt-haired woman looked to see all the Fujino women hard at work to prepare breakfast accept the small group led by Kanami which Natsuki assumed were the members of the Ittosei-clan.

"Thank you for joining us Natsuki now we have a professional here ladies," said Katsumi winking to the other women. The chemistry major looked around to see the genuine yet happy faces of both the older and young women as she sensed no ill intentions.

"I-I don't know if I'm a professional my father taught me something's," said Natsuki looking sheepishly as all eyes were on her.

"Well why don't you show us some of you skills then Kuga-san as you know Shizuru's plate hasn't been set yet due to your tardiness," said Kanami with smug smile.

_Be brave Natsuki this isn't high school anymore you can change anything!_

"Were waiting, "said another girl with a snide remark without looking up from her magazine.

"Alright then I'll make Shizuru's favorite," said Natsuki who now was putting on an apron.

"Oh and what do you suppose is the graceful amethyst favorite hope it's not commoner food such as miso soup and fish," said Kanami with a smug smile. Natsuki felt her veins boil with an intense anger deciding that peace is the best way to resolve this matter she smiled at the smug woman before speaking.

"It seems that you don't know my wife to well despite growing up with her. I just so happen to know that Shizuru's favorite breakfast is bacon and eggs with a side of toast and tea in which she likes her toast slightly burnt with strawberry jam." The ladies in the room looked onwards at Natsuki as though she had been a saint.

Not wanting to be one upped the woman looked with disgust.

"As you know I was just making a simple guess since someone of your… standards is making breakfast for our head clan member."

Finally having enough of the woman's poor insults Natsuki decided to let her anger go. _I might as well let this anger go since Shizuru didn't give me what I wanted this morning or last night!_

"If you must know since I will be and I am Shizuru's wife I'm entitled to her heart and her fortune. Seeing as she is the head of all the present clans that puts me on the same level of wealth that you have if not more. So I suggest you get out of my mother-in-laws kitchen and leave the cooking to the real women that love their husbands for their hearts not their fortune."

The small group looked in shock as they all calmed their mouths shut for fear of upsetting the chemistry of the younger woman. As soon as the women made there leave with promises that the battle was not over Natsuki was brought into a big hug by the women of the remaining clans.

"See what I told you ladies there is fire to this girl she's Shizuru direct match," said Katsumi with a smile.

_Shizuru I hope you're proud of me…_

_**Shortly after**_

Soon all of the families made their seats accept for one seat that was missing in which Shizuru and Natsuki knew who was missing.

"Thank you for this morning love." Shizuru kissed the top of her lovers head before sitting in her own seat.

"You welcome it was no big deal," said Natsuki with a blush from the public display of affection.

Shizuru lifted up the top to find her favorite breakfast waiting on her picking up the light piece of bacon she bit into it before smiling. "Ara my Natsuki this is wonderful," said Shizuru with a mouthful of egg and bacon. Noticing there was a small crumb on her lover's cheek Natsuki picked it off and popped it into her mouth before winking at the older woman.

"Thank you Shizuru."

**Meanwhile…**

_How dare she take me for a fool that bitch! It seems like I'm going to have to call in some force!_

Dialing a familiar number Kanami waited before a guff older man answered the phone. "Hello Gonryu I trust that you're doing well."

"What is it that you want?"

"There is nothing I want but I would like to propose a deal of sorts."

"I'm listening."

* * *

_**An: Well there you have it hopefully next time there will be more action.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Well if it isn't the graceful amethyst."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	24. Fallen Angels Part 2

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept enjoy the story.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING BUT I CONDONE GREAT SEX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime. Also to there will be heavy tea drinking and Futa.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

"Now that was some good breakfast? Don't you think so Shizuru?" the older woman made her way down the hall way as though to continue the meeting. "Hai uncle Natsuki always surprises me when she makes my favorite," said Shizuru with blush.

"Shizuru may I have a word with you for a moment?" Shizuru and the older man stayed back as the group of men went forward towards the meeting room. Two made sure they were alone they looked with serious eyes displaying the nature of the conversation. "I have heard whispers Katsuta did you hear them too?"

"Wow and here I thought that I was coming to you with new information."

"No need to be upset about it as long as Natsuki is safe no harm shall come." The older man let out relived sigh at his niece's words. "That's good to know I heard that Natsuki gave quite the whooping to Kanami."

"Ara my Natsuki did as far as I know she is not a fighter the only time I have seen her fight was in fight school."

"So do you think it will happen again?" furrowing her eyebrows in confusion she looked up to the burly man.

"What do you mean uncle?"

"I'm just saying she is the daughter of the dragon of Tokyo I would like to see her in action." Looking over with anger boiling into her crimson irises she looked with a sense of blind anger.

"Natsuki will do no such thing I do not want her fighting I will personally deal with the Ittosei-clan if any harm is to come to what's mine!"

Backing away with fear in his heart the older man's breathing became like metal being casted out. His bones felt heavy and his soul felt vexed at the younger woman's immense power that the tawny-haired woman held.

"L-Look I'm sorry I didn't mean w-what I said."

"Then next time watch what you say about what is mine," said Shizuru before storming to the meeting room.

**Meanwhile…**

Sighing for the fourth time Natsuki looked out as she finished the last of the decorations that filled the house. The once pristine mansion was filled with ornaments of every kind as the place looked like Christmas wonderland for all to enjoy. Sensing that the younger woman was off beat since this morning Shizuka silently walked over to the younger woman placing a gentle yet kind hand on the cobalt-haired woman's shoulder.

"Penny for a thought?"

"It looks like it's going to take more than a penny for what I'm thinking about right now, "smirked Natsuki. Sharing in a light laughter the older Fujino took a seat across form her. Once the laughter died down Natsuki licked her lips in a nervous habit before speaking.

"Look Shizuka I have to apologize for earlier I had no right speaking like that and this is your house. I just don't want anyone to think with what I said that I'm after Shizuru for her money. I love Shizuru so much it hurts and I can't stand not going to sleep without her holding me every night."

"It's alright Natsuki I didn't take offense to it and neither did the others. I realize that you were standing your ground and it's going to take a lot more of those actions to help you."

"So you're not offended?"

"No weren't offended in the slightest we are actually happy it's been awhile since that side of the family has had a good talking to like that. I'm glad you whipped those girls into shape really we are."

"Thank you so much for understanding," said Natsuki before throwing her arms around the older woman. Looking up at the clock Natsuki noticed that it was almost time to serve lunch knowing that her lover always came to their dorm for lunch the cobalt-haired woman abruptly stood earning the older woman's attention.

"What is it dear?"

"I just remembered I have to make Shizuru's lunch." Shizuka looked with nervous emeralds at the older woman noticing her nervousness and what came with it Shizuka nodded her head for the younger woman to get ready.

**Meanwhile in the meeting room…**

"That concludes the meeting for now gentlemen we will update after the party and brief," said Shizuru shoving the remaining papers in her folder.

Soon Shizuru was out the door before anyone could lift their heads up from there respectful bows. As soon as the clan leader was away the men all took a deep breath to ease their bottled up stress. The men helped there selves to the liquor that was stationed in the office.

"That meeting was really on edge today wasn't it?"

"If I were you Nagai I wouldn't speak to loosely about our leader."

"I'm just saying was it me or was she far more pissed off compared to this morning I mean she was fine," said the younger man.

"I believe it has something to do with our leader's bride and the Ittosei-clan mostly it has to do with Kanami," whispered Daiki.

"Oh shit you know that clan has been wanted to sneak their way up since the beginning of time I mean if their old man was still alive all of this foolishness would stop," said Nagai shaking his head in shame.

"I suppose you're right let's just hope that there will be less bloodshed this time around," said Daiki before pushing up his framed glasses upon his nose.

Walking down the hallway Shizuru headed towards the room to wear she hopped her lover was stationed. Opening the door she looked to see the younger woman picking up a blanket with basket in hand.

"Ara is my Natsuki planning a picnic without me?"

"I'm so happy your back." Shizuru walked up and caught the younger woman within her arms along with taking in her scent. "So how was the rest of your time with the ladies of the family I trust that they were treating you well?" Not wanting to cause problems Natsuki decided to leave out the events of this morning.

"Yeah everyone was nice we set up the Christmas decorations all we have to get now is a tree which I hear it's your turn this year to get one."

"Ara it is I hadn't noticed," said Shizuru before placing a kiss on the younger woman's awaiting lips. Soon their mouths molded together wanting to deepen the kiss Shizuru licked the younger woman's bottom lip silently asking for permission to enter. Letting her lover in without hesitation Natsuki let herself go as she felt her lover lightly caress her breast.

Breaking apart for air Natsuki looked with half lidded eyes at her crimson-eyed woman who held the same lust filled gaze. "S-Shizuru I'm so wet right now I-I n-need to sit down."

Setting down the items that she had in hand Natsuki once again bent down coming face to face with her lovers growing bulge giving it a light rub she watched as her wife to be responded. "N-Natsuki what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing I'm going to give you something special." Natsuki stood up and pushed Shizuru to the nearby chair that she once was in earlier this morning. Plopping down into the cushioned seat she watched at her lover snaked her way towards the tawny-haired business woman.

Feeling her nervousness build up Natsuki chanted to herself once again for the second time that day._ Come on Natsuki you can do this I have to push through._

Snapping out of her stupor Natsuki felt herself being pushed into the woman's awaiting lap. 'Hi Natsuki," said Shizuru with a husky tone her lips hovering over the younger woman's. "Hi Shizuru," said Natsuki looking in her lovers crimson irises. Taking the time to look at her lover she looked at Shizuru's handsome yet soft features. "You know I really like your hair in a ponytail," said Natsuki flipping the long line of hair up in a teasing motion.

"Ara I will wear it more if Natsuki so desires."

"You will?"

"Natsuki anything for you what is it you need?"

"You mean anything?"

"Yeah anything..."

"Can I give you…"

"Yes my Natsuki," asked Shizuru holding on to her emerald-eyed lover.

"Well it's too embarrassing to say…I was wondering can I give you a b-blow job." Shizuru nearly dropped her lover at the shock from the comment she could feel her cock throbbing to bury itself into her lovers folds. Holding back her inner self she decided to answer her lovers question despite her untamed lust.

"Y-Yes you can, but you don't have to if you don't wa-"

"It's fine I really want this and you really need this," said Natsuki cutting off the older woman. Soon Shizuru found her mouth being intruded by her lover's wet moistened tongue paralyzing them both into a passionate tangle of lust that neither of them could get out of. "Oh Natsuki I'm so hard for you I want you to feel." The blonde-haired woman took the younger woman by the hips thus grinding her lover into her growing erection.

"S-Shizuru I don't know d-do you have enough time to do this?"

Rubbing her lover's soft breast though her cotton sweater she planted a kiss towards the back her lover's neck causing her worry to fade into virtual distance. Wanting to stop the pleasure that her wet pussy was feeling Natsuki rubbed her leg together to shake off the over flowing sensation.

"Shizuru please stop I need you to stop!"

"Ara but my Natsuki is so responsive," said Shizuru with clothed nipples in hand. Knowing that her lover was not who she normally was she took all of her inner strength and pulled out of the crimson-eyed woman's lap. Falling ungracefully towards the floor she looked over to see a panting Shizuru trying to hold on as best to her sanity. Knowing that her lover was in a state of erotic trouble the cobalt haired woman crawled over on all fours towards her destination.

"Natsuki please I can't stand it just…please," grated out the older woman as her grip tightened on the arms of the chair. Shizuru was in a state of agony as she tried to restrict her on coming arousal. Natsuki crawled over until she came face to face with the strong evident bulge that was within Shizuru's tailored slacks taking her hand and rubbing over the strong arousal she possessed the crimson-eyed woman let out a strangled moan as the two came into contact.

"N-Natsuki I need…. I need you to t-take it out please don't be afraid."

Like an obedient wife to be she obeyed her lovers request soon she came into contact with a strong hard length that was Shizuru's. Licking her lips in a lustful and nervous anticipation she ran a small length of her tongue along the tip. "That's my Natsuki please more." Liking the feeling that she was getting from her lover Natsuki took more sampled licks along her lover's thick hard shaft. Feeling bolder as each moment passed she unbuckled her lover's belt pulling her boxers down along with her slacks.

"I figured this is going to get messy," said Natsuki licking her lips before continuing her work. This time Natsuki spared no time in with wrapping her mouth along her lover's length Natsuki could feel her lover's hip buck underneath her jaws as she managed to swallow the entire length from base to shaft head and all.

"That's it my Natsuki suck me off please s-suck me." Natsuki began to dip her head faster as her lover asked for more of her lover's lips dipping her head as fast as she could go Natsuki released her hold stopping to see her progress. Looking up the chemistry major could see the heated destroyed look of lust within her lover's eyes. Leaning over with all her strength Shizuru looked down to the hopeful yet lustful eyes of her wife to be planting a light kiss on her lover's lips she spoke.

"How do you like my cock Nat-su-ki?"

"It's good my master."

"Kami I want to fuck you so badly!" Smirking in victory at the woman's admittance the emerald-eyed woman capitalized the situation.  
Giving one small lick to the pre cum that rest on top of the head of her lover's strong cock she looked up and spoke.

"Ara master can't fuck me until the wedding," said Natsuki in a mock Kyoto accent.

"Then suck me off my Natsuki."

Not wanting to belittle their time with words the cobalt haired woman drove right back into her antics with her lover's hard shaft. Throwing her head back down Shizuru let out a strangled moan slightly lifting the ends of her dress shirt to see the work her emerald-eyed lover was causing on here.

"Fuck Natsuki suck me good you little slut," growled out Shizuru. Soon Natsuki's mind went into over drive making her speed up her actions full focus.

"Oh kami Natsuki I'm going to cum please baby I...I love you!" Backing up as far as she could go within her chair Shizuru felt herself let go as she watched the white liquid come into her lover's mouth in plentiful loads.

After a few short moments of breath Natsuki looked up with cum laced on the side of her mouth. Wanting to share in her lover's passion Shizuru planted an open mouth kiss sharing in her essence along with her lover's distinct taste. Breaking apart from the lingering kiss Natsuki stared deeply into her lovers eyes.

"How was that my zuru?"

"It was…amazing I can barely explain it."

"That's good to hear now I want you to get cleaned up my zuru and get something to eat in you our lunch break is almost over." Looking up at the clock Shizuru cringed at the time that she saw at that moment she wished that she could pull back time.

**Meanwhile…**

"Good you're here."

"Where is Shizuru?"

"She is somewhere around here maybe you should make a bang to get her attention," said Kanami with a wicked smile.

Natsuki looked at her lover as she put on the finishing touches of her suit the emerald eyed woman looked with love as she thought of the passion that she shared with her lover. The intimate affection was soon interrupted at the rushed knock on the door putting on her best poker face Shizuru looked towards the door.

"Yes what is it?"

"Fujino-sama you have to come quickly Gonryu…he's…here and he just attacked your father."

The crimson-eyed woman soon rushed down stairs to confirm the words of the woman from behind the door. Natsuki followed in suit the younger woman covered her mouth as she looked into the keen green eyes of the red haired man. Looking down at the two he spotted his tawny-haired target smirking in victory he spoke.

"Well if it isn't the graceful amethyst."

"Gonryu…"

* * *

_**An: Well there you have it hopefully next time there will be more action.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Who brought you here?"_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out**_


	25. Darkness of the Lonely Night Part 1

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept enjoy the story.**_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING BUT I CONDONE GREAT SEX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime. Also to there will be heavy tea drinking and Futa.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Shizuru made her way down stairs to see her father on one knee holding his midsection. The emerald-eyed woman looked in a panic as she ran over to her father in law. "Are you aright Akimistu?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a scratch nothing to worry about," groaned the blonde-haired man.

"Is that all the tiger of Kyoto can do? I expected more from this family after all the years of being away," said Gonryu crossing his arms over his chest.

Shizuru looked at the older man with fury laced into her eyes she then stood in between her father and the giant before her. Compared to the normal standards the red-haired man towered over the tawny-haired woman. Sensing a familiar presence Natsuki looked up to see her mother smiling down at the younger woman.

"So you're not worried ether," said Saeko towards her daughter.

"No I'm not her kai maybe weak now but I can sense Shizuru is hiding it for reasons I don't know why. But when I look deeper I can sense something darker and far more sinister it's flirting on the edge of insanity."

"Took you long enough to figure it out," said Saeko ruffling the younger woman's hair.

"Hehe I wouldn't expect you to figure that out Natsuki. Shizuru has always been so reclose even when growing up," said Akimistu.

"Akimistu don't talk don't move you need to rest," said Natsuki with panic. Soon Shizuka came running in along with the other family members in toe.

"Aki dear what happened?"

"Hello to you my dear wife," said the blonde-haired man with a weary smile.

"Are you aright who did this?" Shizuka was now down along with her husband checking for any more signs of injury.

"I'm fine just my ribs nothing to worry about and besides Shizuru got news about what was happening so she's here."

"Thank you Natsuki for watching him."

"You're welcome but I have a question who is this guy," said Natsuki glaring over at the man.

"His name is Gonryu Ashida he was a furious opponent in the fighting world this was long before your time. He was a student of mine at a local dojo I taught at but apparently he broke some rules and he was expelled."

"Wow tiger you can't keep a leash on your students how sad."

"Yeah your one to talk I don't know how many expelled students you have had to take care of yourself dragon."

"My dojo is none of your concern besides there is more important things we need to look into right now."

Shizuru looked up at the tall man before her she smirked with confidence as she gauged the man. What angered her deposition more was the fact that she wanted to know the person who interrupted her time.

"Who brought you here?"

Laughing with a familiar confidence Gonryu spoke as if it was the most naturalist thing in the world. "I found my way here with research this place wasn't that hard to find."

"As much as your audience isn't welcomed here so are your lies no one knows of this location unless my family personally has told you."

"Enough of this talking maybe I'll tell you what you need to know if you can defeat me and that is **if**."

"I will accept your terms." Natsuki watched as Shizuru got into fight position the entire family watched in silence as they waited for a move to come.

"Let's go Fujino!"

_Damn it he's fast!_

Shizuru looked as the man before her disappeared in front of her eyes it wasn't until she felt a strong fist collide with her nose that she registered the man's movements. Flying back across the large living room she landed back before she could recover a furious series of punches followed into her gut as well as other regions of her body.

"Shizuru please don't die!"

"No Natsuki let Shizuru fight she is alright," said Saeko holding back her daughter.

"What the hell do you mean she's alright he's killing her!"

The crimson-eyed woman landed face first on the ground the family watched in shock as the woman remained on the ground. Looking back and watching the work that he did he howled an evil laugh.

"Is this all your graceful amethyst could do what kind of fighter is she? What a little freak!"

The whole family looked on in silence as laughter came from where Shizuru was temporarily stationed at. Jumping back with fear Gonryu looked in shock but it was soon replaced with mock confidence. Lifting herself from the ground the crimson-eyed woman looked at the man before her with a smile.

"You know I never wanted the love of my life to see me like this but I guess it cannot be helped. Natsuki forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"Coming back for another round I see I'll make sure that you'll stay down this time," said the red-haired man. Natsuki looked in shock at the woman before her.

"How is it that she looks that she hasn't been injured mother explain?"

"That my dear is the fighting spirit at its beginning it seems that Shizuru know the technique called Metsu-Haru."

"Huh Metsu-Haru what is that?"

"It's a technique that requires a lot of will and stamina. It's a technique that lets your opponent inflect damage on your body but within doing so you gain the knowledge that the other fighter has. But the technique is also known under the name bloody death which is something I never got."

_Oh Shizuru…_

"Metsu-Haru huh it seems like you have crafty ways like your old man here." Smiling to herself behind her bangs Shizuru disappeared before the older man's eyes soon Gonryu found himself flying outwards towards the front lawn from a forceful kick. Every hit that the tawny-haired woman delivered connected with the older man's body.

_Shit this girl isn't human what can't I see her moves! Damn it I have to stop my bleeding!_

After delivering another kick that sent him flying outwards she stopped her attack. By then all of the Fujino clan made their way outside to see the damage she had done.

"I bet your wondering how I'm able to keep up with you now as you know the technique I used was called Metsu-Haru. But the knowledge that you think you know is only a shard of your analysis. The technique I use was Metsu-Haru Fudoshi what the technique does is take in the damage of the opponent delivers then in return your abilities grow four times stronger rendering your opponent helpless."

"What are you saying that you had this planned," grunted Gonryu who now on his knees spiting up blood.

"Well really I didn't but I forgot to leave out one important detail. If one is hit by Metsu-Haru Fudoshi their internal organs that the person hits will bleed from the inside out."

Gonryu looked in horror as he looked into the smirking irises of the infamous crimson-orbs that belonged to none other than the woman standing over him.

_I have to get out of here damn!_

"I'm sure your thinking of getting out of here you can try to run but your internal injuries will catch up and you will die. So basically the more you move the more you're causing your own death so please feel free to run I already hit you in the heart at least two times."

Feeling himself paralyzed with fear the red-haired man looked up while grabbing the bottom of business major's pants. "Please I'll tell you everything you want to know just spare me please!"

"I'm sorry I have no more mercy to give especially to the likes of **you**."

Kicking the older man in the skull Shizuru made her way back in the background. She could hear the screams of the older man as he struggled to make it on his feet. Doing the only thing that he could do Gonryu put as much distance as he could between him and his crimson-eyed executioner.

"Shizuru I'm so glad you're safe!"

The older woman watched as her lover made her way towards her awaiting arms Shizuru scooped the younger woman before setting her down. "Ara I didn't mean to scare my Natsuki I trust you aren't to shaken up?"

"I'm fine but you're…"

"Ara what is it my Natsuki?"

"Your nose it's… dislocated."

Looking in realization she noticed what her lover was commenting on. "Kannin na Natsuki I'll fix it right up." The cobalt-haired woman cringed at the crunching sound of her lover's nose being forcefully located into place.

"Damn that was one hell of a fight, "said Saeko running up.

"It was nothing Saeko-mama," said Shizuru scratching the back of her head.

"Are you kidding me where did you learn a technique like that I thought it was a rumor. You show one hell of a promise."

"I learned from my father and the rest from scrolls that were passed down within the Fujino clan."

"So you know how to scroll read Shizuru? I heard it's tough to do even I have problems with it even when I was training," said Natsuki looking up with interest.

Making her way back inside Shizuru looked towards the front door she paused with her arm draped over her lover she looked towards the blond-haired woman.

"Fumino can you lend me a second of you time?"

"Yes my lord," said the younger woman bowing in front of the two.

"I need Daiki and you and the rest of the men to look for our friend and get the medical staff over to look over my father."

"Yes my lord as you wish."

"Ookini I'm depending on you Fumino also please wake me when dinner is ready to be served. Natsuki my love do you want to stay or come with me?"

"I'll come with you so I can check on that nose of yours." Rolling her eyes at the stubbornness of her wife to be she let herself be lead inside by her lover.

**Meanwhile…**

_Damn it Gonryu is out I need a tactic I wasn't expecting Shizuru to kill the man. I have to cover my tracks so this won't come back to me._

**Meanwhile…**

"Ara what's the meaning of this my Natsuki?"

Shizuru let a cold shock go to her spine as the cold water hit her skin the two now were in the bathroom and Natsuki soon was scrubbing every inch of her lover's skin.

"You know the meaning of this zuru you smell like a hot gym foot after that fight," said Natsuki scrubbing her lover's bottom foot.

"Hehe Natsuki that's my foot it tickles s-stop."

Stopping her onslaught she smiled at her lover before removing her own clothes. "Ara is my Natsuki going to join in bathing with me?" A streak of red made it across Natsuki's face as she nodded nervously. Noticing her lover's slight tension Shizuru turned her back as her lover got undressed after setting her damp clothes in the bin Natsuki made her way next to her lover.

"I-It's alright you c-can turn around now Shizuru."

Doing as instructed Shizuru fought the urge to take down the cobalt-haired woman right then and there. Soon she had to reaffirm herself with deep breaths before mustering up the courage to speak.

"Do you want to use the shower?"

"Y-Yes I do."

Shizuru moved over to the next shower head turning it on and letting the cold water hit her tense muscles she found little to no relaxation as she peeked over to the woman near her. Not wanting the memories from earlier to cloud her judgment or her honor she decided to speak.

"Kannin na about earlier Natsuki "expressed Shizuru.

"Oh it's nothing I had to get use to you fighting that's all, "dismissed Natsuki.

"No I don't mean that." Shizuru wanted to slap herself right then and there for pushing the subject.

"Then... are you saying sorry for you know before then fight."

Shizuru nodded to confirm what her lover was saying. "Please give me one more chance I'm sorry it was my first time doing that I'll do it much better next time I promise," said a panicked Natsuki.

"Huh? What are you talking about my Natsuki everything was great." The chemistry major stopped in the middle of her rambling at Shizuru's words. "Really so then what are you apologizing for," asked Natsuki trying to sort out the confusion.

"I was apologizing for doing that in your mouth."

"What are you talking about Shizuru when did you do in my mouth besides kiss me."

"You know I came in your mouth I know it's inappropriate for me to do," whispered Shizuru looking down. Natsuki soon turned red as she finally understood what her lover was trying to say.

"It's alright zuru I know you meant no harm in it. Besides I should apologize to I mean you have swallowed my cum more than once remember when we moved into out dorm room."

"Yeah I remember," said Shizuru smiling and thinking back."

"Besides you had a nice taste to you were salty and sweet," said Natsuki with a small whisper. This time it was Shizuru's turn to blush at the admission of her lover.

"Thank you I try to eat healthy I know that can change a lot."

"I see..."

Soon Shizuru found herself pinned against the wall by her lover hungry lips attacking her neck and leaving hot trails in its wake. "N-Natsuki what are you doing?"

"Nothing just enjoying my lover's body," said Natsuki who now was pumping Shizuru's hard thick shaft with one hand.

"I-I see…"

"Now Shizuru I have a question for you?"

"Y-Yes my love?"

"How careful can you be?"

Crimson irises widened at what she saw before her.

* * *

**An: Well there you have it hopefully next time there will be more action.**

**Preview:** "Natsuki this feels so good!"

**Textgirl**

**Out**


	26. Darkness of the Lonely Night Part 2

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept enjoy the story. **_

_**PS: I DON'T CONDONE BULLYING BUT I CONDONE GREAT SEX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime. Also to there will be heavy tea drinking and Futa as well as dirty talking.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

_**Last time:**_ _"How careful can you be?"_

* * *

Shizuru looked in shock as the woman before her took the position of lying on her back and presenting her inner pink folds to her lover. Heat swirled its self around in the pit of Natsuki's stomach as she inwardly gulped in nervousness at her actions.

_I really hope that Shizuru does think of me as a slut for this. Even though, she called me a slut a little over an hour ago which I found to be hot._

"N-Natsuki why are you asking me how careful can I be?"

Lifting herself up momentarily from the cold hard tile of the bathroom floor Natsuki stared up with starry yet lustful emerald's at her lover before speaking. "I was a-asking how careful can you be b-because I want you to you know rub it against m-my area."

For the second time Shizuru was shocked at her lovers bold request she felt her sanity slipping as she could no longer process the gravity of the request that her lover asked for. Licking her dry lips in anticipation she croaked out a raspy moan that threatened to take over her psyche.

"Shizuru…"

"Huh…oh kannin na Natsuki I didn't mean to space out."

A pregnant pause passed between the two. Mustering up the courage to finally let the words she wanted to say spill forth she kneeled down to where her lover was stationed at. Not paying attention to the cold ground beneath her kneecaps she gently caressed her lover's cheek tenderly in an attempt to avoid the emitting lust her lover was producing.

"Natsuki as you know you are my betrothed and I love you more than life itself but…" Natsuki nodded for her to continue her speech.

"Well you see I don't mind giving into your need my love but I want to know what's with the bold disposition." By now Shizuru knew that the answer was not going to come easily from the raven-haired woman.

"It's nothing Shizuru I'm just… you know horny," said Natsuki too causally.

The crimson-eyed woman took the time to analyze the woman before her she knew the words coming off of her lover were not a complete lie. So doing the only thing she could do she reached out once again to this time lightly yet gently rub her thumbs over the younger woman's rock hard nipples. Natsuki was in a state of pure lust and Zen never one to let her body go this time she gave into the tawny-haired woman's hands just as she always had done.

"Now tell me my Natsuki just what is it that is bothering you," said Shizuru who's mouth was now trailing down her betrothed's neck.

"It's nothing I swear Viola," said Natsuki once again rubbing her hands into her lover's chestnut locks. Pulling herself down along with her lover so that Shizuru rest above her just as if it was the most naturalist forms on earth she let her lover continue her attack.

Shizuru was in a state of pure bliss as she swirled her tongue around the pert nipple. Taking it lightly in between her teeth she pulled the little pebbled nipple upwards causing a strangled yet heated moan from her lover. Pulling the other pebbled nipple that was supplied in her hand she tugged giving it the same desired attention.

Rubbing her legs together in a state of pleasurable agony Natsuki held Shizuru's head closer. The next move that occurred took the wind from the emerald-eyed like a convent bond Natsuki was drawn into her lover's aggressive yet caring scarlet's. Shizuru snatched the woman's wrists and pinned them above her raven haired head a wave of excitement and mind numbing fear gripped Natsuki. Either way she was feeling the effects of the two emotions making her pussy walls contract and release itself causing her wetness to exceed faster than expected.

Looking into her lover's forest landscaped eyes she gulped silently praying to the gods that she was not causing a disturbance in her lover's eyes. Searching for any discomfort and finding none she proceeded to kiss down her lover's tight yet toned belly.

"I can't wait until this belly is filled with my child," said the clan leader in between kisses as she made her way down to goal.

"Ugh…S-Shizuru d-don't say such embarrassing things." Stopping and lifting her head to look into her lovers half-lidded lust filled jewels she licked her lips like a tiger savoring its prey before the kill.

"Why can I not say any embarrassing things clearly Natsuki doesn't want to share what was on her mind earlier."

"Ugh…S-Shizuru…"

putting strain on the younger woman's wrist Shizuru used her left leg to spread her wife's juicy wetness. At that moment the younger woman hated the same element that she took into her lungs every day. As soon as the air came in contact with her tight sweet virgin walls she let out a deprived moan.

"Now I want you do address me as master Viola not Shizuru, that name isn't in use right now. You are going to tell me everything my Natsuki I do not like when my possession does not tell me what I need to know." Shizuru made sure her force was known by rubbing her hard shaft against her lover's soft sponge-like pussy.

She let out a strangled moan as she felt the warm fluid coat her hard shaft trailing up her body and making sure her face was buried into her lover's neck Shizuru spoke.

"Is this what you want your master to do? I swear you're so wet you almost made me think I came on myself such a bad wife you are." Rocking her hips in a slow yet painful motion Natsuki could feel herself craving more of her lovers thick cock wrapping her legs around her masters waist in hopes of merging for closer contact she gave a slight lick to her lovers ear.

"F-Faster master please I need this I love you."

"Ara my Natsuki needs something I don't think that's far she's not sharing with me what concerns her even thought I love her too." Grinding slower than the pace she had originally set Natsuki let out a moan as she tried to wiggle free from her lover's strong grip on her wrist.

"No my Natsuki no wiggling out of your masters grip now I have to give you the ultimate punishment." Letting go of her lovers wrist Shizuru went back down south. Soon Natsuki could see nothing but her lover's chestnut-haired locks and her long slender legs as she balanced herself on her upper shoulder blades as her legs dangled in the air.

"I'm going to eat you until you confess my Natsuki. The terms are simple if you in anyway use your hands to disrupt my punishment I will stop completely thus not giving you the release you crave. Is that understood Natsuki?"

Paralyzed with passion and unwavering lust Natsuki tried her best to nod her head in understanding even though her chin was lightly crushed by her chest. Shizuru made it to her knees from the position she could see her lover as well as her thick slopping wet pussy that begged for her attention.

The Fujino wasted no time and drove her tongue into the woman of her dreams. Natsuki tensed up as she felt the contact of Shizuru's wet tongue tracing slowly over her labia. Using her arms to hold her lover Shizuru wrapped her arms around her wife's hips as she began to eat her lover's pussy even more. Feeling that she was about to come close Natsuki let out a strangled moan.

"Shizuru I think I'm…about to...Ugh…"

Natsuki soon felt the disconnection of her lovers tongue from her hot pussy. "Now tell me why do you want me to do this so badly my Natsuki?"

Still holding on to her stubbornness she lied once again. "I-It's because I love you now please put your mouth down there I need you."

Taking the tip of her pink tongue she looked directly into her lovers eyes while lighting licking the top of her lover's pussy. Natsuki didn't know if she could get wetter then she possibly was watching her lover eat her was beyond words. Not wanting to break she tried to push herself more upwards to come into contact with Shizuru's tongue.

_Damn it Shizuru I need this give it to me!_

"Is my Natsuki thinking of confessing to me?" Shizuru's yes never left Natsuki's as she continued to slowly flick her tongue over Natsuki tight slit.

"Please master Viola just… please j-just let me cum." Taking her tongue off her lovers slit momentarily causing a moan of frustration from her lover.

"I suppose we can make a trade, but Natsuki has to do something for me."

"P-Please Shizuru my love I need to cum I'll do anything!"

Feeling sorry for the other woman she let out a sigh feeling her own gut tighten she soon noticed that she herself would be at her own limit. Shizuru gave a light yet soft loving kiss towards the wet feast before her delivering the silent message that she could wait until Natsuki was ready to tell her.

Sighing in relief Natsuki looked up to Shizuru's crimson-eyes to see the pinned up lust and desire that she held. What brought shock to her was her lovers eyes where displaying a request that Natsuki knew that she could not ignore.

"I will wait for Natsuki to tell me what she needs to tell me until I shall make her cum but under one condition." Breathing heavily as if she knew what was next. Natsuki blinked signaling that she wanted to know the nature of her lover's request.

"You don't have to do this but I want to stick it in… I mean not all the way just the head. I know it sounds stupid and I promise to be real careful and not hurt you."

Natsuki looked in paralyzed shock as she discovered the true intention of her wife tone. She noticed that it was on the verge of begging surprisingly no nervousness came to Natsuki's form since she had nearly like begged like a bitch in heat for Shizuru to take her on other occasions.

"S-So you promise you won't go any farther then the head?"

"Ara I promise I will not go any farther then the head."

Natsuki stared into the trusting crimson-irises that were owned by her wife knowing that she had her complete trust the emerald-eyed chemistry major let herself go.

"Ok you can do it." Looking like a child that got there first Christmas present Shizuru smiled with an expression that could only warm the raven-haired woman's soul. A small pause passed.

"Now let's get back to business."

Natsuki felt her legs go numb again as she forgot the pain in her upper shoulders due to her lovers tongue. Shizuru wildly drove into her lover's pussy eating it as though her life depended on the treat before her. Licking her tongue over her lover's clit she flicked her tongue over Natsuki's clit in a fast motion.

"Ugh…master Viola let me fuck your tongue," said Natsuki who was now returned to master and slave basses. Not lifting her head in response Shizuru shook her head in disagreement only to make Natsuki moan in more pleasure. "Oh my zuru…I'm going to…" After a short second Natsuki could only see light as she came to a hard climax. Riding the aftershocks she slowly felt her body being set back down on the cold tile.

Now fully opening her eyes she saw Shizuru slowly jerking her thick cock as if she was ready to penetrate her lover's folds. Making sure she was hard enough Shizuru's back made its way to the cold tile below her taking it as a sign for her to climb up on top she did as her lover silently requested her to do.

Making sure Shizuru's cock stayed posted to her tight abs which she loved so much Natsuki pussy made its way on top her lover's shaft. Feeling charged full of ions of passionate lust for her lover Natsuki began to rock back and forth causing friction between the outer folds of Natsuki dipping pussy and her lover's hard cock.

"Do you like that my viola," asked Natsuki in pants as she moved faster.

"Natsuki this feels so good!"

Taking the opportunity to tweak her lover's nipples Natsuki's pace began to speed up as well as her passion and confidence." Yeah you like don't you Viola I know you want to get me pregnant I know you want to fuck me until my pussy is sore with pleasure don't you baby don't you."

At this time the two were at maximum speed Shizuru's blunt nails dug into her lover's waist as she tried to force the woman lower but to realize they were low enough.

"N-Natsuki I'm about to…uhh…fuck."

Natsuki looked down at Shizuru's tight abs to see a thick fluid of white thick cum plastered all over her tight stomach. Soon after settling down the two held each other in a warm embrace.

"What might I say is so funny Shizuru," asked Natsuki commenting on her lover's laughter.

"This is the longest I have been in a shower."

"Well good now you don't smell like a gym sock anymore," commented Natsuki before sharing in the laughter.

* * *

**An: Well there you have it hopefully next time there will be more action.**

**Preview:** "Father I need to ask you something?"

**Textgirl**

**Out**


	27. SORRY AUTHORS NOTE!

_**Authors note:**__** Hello to all I want to give you all and a Certain person a authors note I recently posted chapter 26 it was a lime and I'm here just to vent out and make some things clear. I'm sorry to say to the guest reviewers I will be turning the guest reviewer button off meaning that you have to go under your own account. As for the story itself to the reviewers with their views on how I developed my characters I know that there are differences in personality and psychical parts of Shizuru and Natsuki. But I want to say this it's just a freaking story folks its FAN FREAKING FICTION THE POINT TO FAN FICTION IS TO SHAPE AND CHANGE YOUR CHARACTERS THE WAY YOU WOULD SEE THEM AND WANT THEM TO FIT IN YOUR SETTINGS. IN ADDITION TO THAT I DON'T BELIEVE IN KEEPING THE CHARACTERS THE SAME AS THE SHOW OR MANGA IF I WANT NATSUKI TO BE SOFTER THEN I WANT HER TO BE IF I WANT SHIZURU TO BE MORE AGGRESSIVE THEN THAT'S WHAT I WANT I'M THE AUTHOR AND FOR FLAMERS AND LITTLE CRAPPY UP COMING CRITICS KISS MY ASS AND DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**_

Guest 7/21/12 . chapter 26

I agree with the reviewer, the master-mistress thing is disturbing. Role-play can be arousing and sexy, but the way you write it was...not. Instead it was quite a turn off. I enjoyed futa stories, but in this fic the image of Shizuru (in my mind) is more as a man than futa/woman, while Natsuki seems to be a...beach (you know what I mean). This comment might be a little harsh, but only because I want this fic to work out well, or else I wouldn't waste time reading and commenting.

_**THIS PERSONAL AUTHORS NOTE GOES TO THE PERSON THAT WROTE THIS BULLSHIT ABOVE! YOU KNOW WHAT KEEP YOUR FUCKING COMMENTS TO YOURSELF OR IF NOT HAVE THE BALLS OR VAGINA TO PM ME WITH THAT CRAP! TO ME YOU COULD HAVE COMMENTED ON ANY PART OF THE STORY LIKE GRAMMAR, OR PUNICUTION I WOULD HAVE AGGREED WITH YOU ON THAT BECAUSE MY WRITING STUCTURE NEEDS WORK. BUT TO GO OFF AND BE RUDE BECAUSE MY FREAKING CHARACTER DOESN'T MEET YOUR SHITTY EXPECTIONS GET A LIFE BUD! THANKS TO YOU YOU'RE THE REASON WHY DELETING THE GUEST REVIEWS. THAT COMMENT WAS HASRH AND YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME PERSONALLY IN A PM AS FAR AS MY CONCERN IS IM AN AUTHOR THAT PUSHES MY LIMITS OF HOW I WRITE AND CHANGE MY CHARACTERS AND AS FAR AS THE SEX GOES IN THE STORY WTF ARE YOU A NUN OR JUST STUPID! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ ITS PERFECTLY NORMAL FOR PEOPLE TO ROLE PLAY LIKE AND THEY DO IN SEXUAL EVERYDAY SITUATIONS THAT AND THAT'S WHY I LEAVE WARNINGS DUMB FUCK AND FOR ME I BELIEVE MY FIC IS WORKING OUT WELL BECAUSE I WRITE FOR MYSELF NOT ANYONE ELSE I JUST REVIEW FASTER NOW DUE TO THE FACT THAT SOME PEOPLE WANT MORE AND I JUST HAPPEN TO BE IN THE MOOD AND I'M FREE AT THE MOMENT. LAST BUT NOT LEAST ITS SEX ASSHOLE NOT A RELIGIOUS CERMONY AND IT'S NOT LIKE I WROTE A RAPE SCENE SO FUCK OFF!**_


	28. Gone Today Here Tomorrow Part 1

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept this is art if you don't like it don't read or review look at the warnings. As for the reviewer that reviewed for me named Ves if you read the whole story Natsuki and Shizuru are just the same as they have always been from the beginning of my story. The only difference there is sex involved and also too I didn't want the story to be all lovely with making love and things like that when people are in love lust indeed involved and second of all I never made Natsuki a slut a slut is someone that sleeps around so please watch what you say your opinion is dully noted :/ if you don't like it don't read. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime and Futa as well as dirty talking and physical themes with change so those of you who don't like these changes get over it and skip the chapter.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The two lay peacefully in bed both there fluids drained to the brink. Natsuki looked at her lover who slept peacefully brushing some of her bangs from Shizuru's forehead she watched as her lover stirred. The cobalt-haired woman felt the older woman's arm snake around her waist at this point it was night time deciding to skip out on dinner the two spend their time caressing and familiarizing each other's body.

"Mmm... what's wrong my Natsuki," moaned Shizuru in her sleep.

Feeling a tad bit guilty for her actions the raven-haired woman planted a small light kiss on her lover's forehead. "Nothing just sleep love I'm going down stairs to make something to eat," said Natsuki unwrapping herself from under her lovers arm.

Natsuki slipped on of her lovers oversized dress shirts and made her way down stairs seeing that the light was on in the kitchen she assumed that one of her in-laws would be up. Pushing the revolving door she looked up to see none other than Kanami looking with inward disgust she quickly went to the fridge to prepare a quick sandwich.

"Just so you know I know that it was you that sent Gonryu after Shizuru," said Natsuki without looking up from the sandwich that she was preparing.

"Oh really you can't prove something like that besides these things happen in this family people from all over want to challenge us," said Kanami smoothly.

"I'm sure that they do want to challenge us but it's for them to do as fighters not for you to instigate. People like you make me sick all you do is start crap amongst people for your own personal gain!"

At this point in time Natsuki was beyond civil with the woman that sat at the table across from the kitchen. "Is that all you have to shout about look at you you're a poor under achiever why Shizuru choose your pitiful form is beyond me." A smirk made its way towards the woman's face showing her true wicked intentions hoping that the cobalt-haired woman would back down.

"That may be so but I'll just let you know this if you do anything more to hurt my Shizuru I will not hesitate to show you the true fangs of the dragon of Tokyo," said Natsuki with emerald-eyes burning in rage.

Walking out of the kitchen with food in hand she headed for her destination. Smirking and drinking her tea Kanami closed her eyes before looking out at the pale moon. "You can say all you want but Shizuru will be mine regardless of the cost."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsuki walked upstairs to find a Shizuru sitting up naked who was now sporting a pair of reading glasses while looking over paper work. Silently shaking her head in disbelief she walked over and placed a glass of warm milk on Shizuru's side of the counter. Before taking her meal to her side of the bed plopping down ungracefully Shizuru looked up with a smile to see her lover.

"Hey you why are you up," said Natsuki with a biker like smirk.

"Ara I find it hard to sleep when my Natsuki is not around and I suppose by me not taking my medication I have developed a little insomnia."

"I'm sorry Shizuru I didn't mean to wake you, but I brought you some milk if that helps," said Natsuki in an attempt to redeem her actions.

"Ara so did you meet anyone interesting down stairs?"

"What makes you say that," asked Natsuki with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Nothing just asking you know a lot of interesting conversations have developed down there so I heard," said Shizuru with a small smile. Noticing the sadness that her lover contained within her eyes Natsuki nuzzled her nose into her lover's neck.

"It's alright Shizuru I know you're restarting over with your family again. These things are new and at least your mother and father are trying with you now."

"That true but I have Natsuki to thank in all of this not me. If it wasn't for you my mother and I would have never been able to reconcile."

"You welcome it's no big deal and I think your father deserves the credit on that one," said Natsuki with a smile. Shizuru gathered the rest of her papers putting them into their rightful place taking off her glasses she turned on the TV to see what was on of interest before choosing a channel she knew her lover would like.

"Natsuki…"

"Yeah zuru…"

"Do you miss your father?" looking up from her food she looked into her lovers crimson-irises.

"Yes I miss him every day but what's wrong Shizuru you have never asked this question before." Fidgeting nervously with the blanket under her hands Shizuru bit her lip before speaking.

"I mean I know this may sound stupid but I can't help but think that I'm not honoring him by…"

"Asking his permission for you to marry me," supplied Natsuki.

"Y-Yes I mean if it's alright with you when we get back to Tokyo I want to visit his grave so I can ask properly."

"We can go tomorrow if you want Shizuru I mean my father was buried out here."

"H-He was," asked Shizuru speechless.

"Yes his side of the family in the will said that he purchased a plot out here sometimes I think…he always knew that he wasn't going to around really long," said Natsuki with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Natsuki I'm sorry," said Shizuru hugging her lover tightly. Feeling slightly better Natsuki spoke.

"It's alright how about we go tomorrow I mean you do have to keep your honor as a Fujino right?"

"Yes I do but first I need to ask my dad something."

"What is it that you're going to tell him?"

"Ara my Natsuki it's a surprise," said the crimson-eyed woman before planting a light kiss on her lover.

"But Ru you have to tell me you never tell anything," pouted Natsuki.

"Ara what a cute pout my Natsuki has if she continues to do that then I'll have to change that my crafty lover." Pulling back from the kiss that Shizuru tried to go for.

"Crafty huh and why do you say that, "asked the chemistry major suspiciously.

"Oh nothing just that my Natsuki had planned the whole shower thing from the beginning and still has yet to tell me why."

"Umm how's your nose Shizuru," said Natsuki in an attempt to change the subject.

"Natsuki…"

"Oh alright I did sort of plan this afternoon it's just that I got scared ok it's just that I thought that you were injured badly. So in my mind I just thought I don't want to lose you so that's why I pushed things the way I did but I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty I just love you so much."

"Natsuki… my dear sweet little puppy come over here."

The crimson-eyed woman patted her lap and Natsuki willing came along sitting on her lovers lap she let her lovers smooth breathing take her away into peaceful dreams.

_My Natsuki you will never lose me I swear it!_

_**Next morning…**_

"Oh Ru it's time to wake up," rubbing her cheek against her lovers in a motion to wake up her lover she felt something rough against her cheek.

_What the…is that what I think it is!_

Shizuru awoke to a now dressed Natsuki smiling heavily at her. "Now this is one way to wake up good morning my Natsuki," said Shizuru slightly groggy.

"Well good morning to you too lover I'm going to go down stairs and fix your breakfast so clean up we have a big day," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"Hai..."

"Is cereal alright for this morning?"

"Hai as long as its lucky charms," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Alright I thinking there should be some left down there if anyone didn't eat it. Oh yeah honey I think you may want to clean up before you head down stairs ok you don't want mom saying anything right," said Natsuki before heading out the door. Ignoring her lover's statement she smiled to herself before yawning.

_Ara my Natsuki is so strange in the morning._

Getting up and walking towards the bathroom she looked in the mirror to see exact proof of what her lover was talking about.

_Damn it I have to get rid of this fast I can't believe this is happening I need my medication._

_**Meanwhile… **_

Akimistu Fujino stood in his room getting ready for the day despite his wife's silent begging to stay in bed. It wasn't until a knock on the door signaled him out of his thoughts. Knowing that it was his daughter's presence he smiled at the door that behind it contained his first born.

"Come in muffins."

Shizuru carefully slipped in the room as though not be seen. Her hair in a damp pony tail from the shower she just had taken and she was sporting a pair of black Tapout shorts that a black shirt that she borrowed from Natsuki's bag. Akimistu smiled at his daughter as he welcomed her with open arms. Shizuru gladly accepted the hug that her father offered.

"Ara you came to visit your old man too?"

Akimistu noticed silence as he knew his only daughter was serious about the situation at hand. "Father I need to ask you something?"

"Yes what is it Shizuru?"

"C-Can I borrow a spare razor, "said Shizuru looking in shame.

Looking closely at his daughter's face he could see the problem of concern walking over towards his side of the table she watched him pull out something that looked like a straight razor. Placing the razor in his daughter's hand his eyes bore into hers with a deep understanding that only father and daughter understood.

"Here take this you can use our bathroom there's shaving cream in the cabinet."

Shizuru walked into the bathroom while Akimistu sat in the plush leather chair of the desk set that was placed in the room. "Remember muffins try not to cut yourself that's very sharp," shouted the blonde-haired man from the chair with a small smile.

"I know father I'm almost done," said Shizuru.

"So why haven't you taken the medication did you run out?"

"No I just forgot it was Natsuki that actually helped me to remember in her own way," said Shizuru with a chuckle. Akimistu shared in the light laughter that his daughter was sharing in. Soon the tawny-haired woman came out wiping her face with a fresh hot towel.

"Very clean shave muffin so what are you planning on doing today?" Shizuru planted a seat across from the small desk while wiping away the last remains of shaving cream.

"Well Natsuki and I are going visit her father's grave today I need to ask him for his daughters hand in marriage."

"I see what you mean it's good that you show honor to your future in-laws dead or alive," said Akimistu rubbing his chin in approval.

"Also too Natsuki has been encouraging me to tell mom she needs to know don't you think dad?" Akimistu leaned back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose hiding his frustration.

"I see…so when do you want to tell her?"

"I was thinking a little bit by the end of this week she needs to know her and Saeko. Natsuki and I don't think it is right for them to be in the dark about this."

"I see…"

Shizuru could tell that her father was nervous by the way his hand was shaking on the arm of the chair. Walking and placing her hand over his shaking one she planted a small kiss to his cheek before staring warmly into his eyes. "It's alright dad just explain to her that these things happen it's not your fault dad."

Shizuru saw a small wet line claw down the older man's cheek her heart went you to the man that supported her throughout everything. "You know sometimes I think it's my fault and that your mother won't understand it's just that she was so difficult before and after this happened and I just don't want her to revert back. I was so lonely all those years when she closed her heart to me with her hatred I…guess I'm just still in fear a little bit."

"I know how you feel a little bit when I told Natsuki about me I thought that I had no right to feel the way I did towards her. Even though she has been nothing but kind to me all I have is her to thank no one else." Wiping the small tear form his cheek he nodded his head in understanding.

"I see but you know I think in a way little Natsuki feels like she owes you a lot."

"What do you mean father?"

"Remember you said that she had a lot of bullies going into high school right?"

"Yes I remember."

"Then you see I think she feels what you're feeling also I mean I'm sure that you two have talked it out. But the feeling that she has felt growing up in high school that was something I never wanted you to go through Shizuru but despite my fear in all of this I will go along with your request," said Akimistu.

"Thank you."

Taking herself from behind her father's desk she handed him the straight razor that was supplied earlier. "No go ahead you keep it."

"Really I can?"

"Yes I was saving it for you to give to your children it belonged to your great grandfather when he served for Germany back in the days of the old Reich."

"I see I will treasure it father."

Soon there was a knock at the door taking them out of their father and daughter conversation. "Yes what is it?"

"There is a Natsuki Kuga wishing to speak to Shizuru," said the maid from the other side of the door.

"I see my wife is calling me will see you later father."

"Ich liebe dich Shizuru."

"Ich liebe Sie Vater."

Shizuru made her way outside the door to find Natsuki smiling gently at her with guilt in her eyes. "Ara what's wrong Natsuki," asked Shizuru before kissing the top of her lovers head.

"Nothing's wrong Shizuru," said Natsuki nervously.

"Ara my puppy is such a bad liar, now tell me what happened." Natsuki looked in nervousness as she shifted her weight on each foot before speaking the truth.

"Umm there are no more lucky charms," said Natsuki with a blush. Shizuru let out a howl of laughter at her lover's antics before giving a light kiss on the raven-haired woman's cheek.

"It's alright Natsuki tell you what I'll go get changed and I'll go down stairs and fix you breakfast this time ne?"

"O-Ok can we have breakfast out on the porch?"

"Sure anything for my Natsuki," said Shizuru with a winning smile.

_**Later…**_

"Shizuru…"

"Hmm…"

"What does Ich liebe Sie Vater mean?"

"It means I love you father in German," said Shizuru without looking away from the limo window.

"Oh I see did your father teach you German?"

Looking away from the view she looked towards her lover smiling before nodding her head. "Oh that she cool I guess I'm going to take German next semester when we get back to school."

"Ara that is a wise decision to make suki a lot of scientists have come from Germany and I'm sure that you will do great in the language." Smiling to herself she leaned her head on her lovers shoulder while lacing her hands within her lovers.

"Yeah also too I have a kickass tutor to help me just in case I get stuck," said Natsuki with hopeful emeralds.

"Yes you do so what was your father like Natsuki?" Tapping her chin and making a think pose that Shizuru found all too cute she waited until her lover gave response.

"Well he was warm, gentle, caring and smart. He was the one who got me in to painting and cooking I know he was always there when I needed him until the day he died," said Natsuki looking fondly at the scenery outside.

"I see I hope I can that to you and even more my Natsuki."

"You are Shizuru that's why I want to be with you and only you forever until we grow old."

"And I you Natsuki," said Shizuru looking warmly. A short wave of silence passed through the limo before the tawny-haired woman spoke again.

"After lunch can we go visit someone if you're up to it my Natsuki?"

"Sure I'll follow you anywhere."

Soon the two walked through the cemetery until the came to a head stone that read Seiju Kuga. Natsuki could tell that fresh flowers had been laid on the stone. Crimson-eyes looked over towards emerald-eyes asking in silently to give her offer smiling Natsuki nodded her head giving the older woman permission Shizuru set the flowers down before stepping back to her betroths side.

Putting her hands together Shizuru silently prayed in hopes that the man that raised her love would give his blessing to let her in.

_Even though I don't know you sir I want you to know that I Shizuru Fujino love your daughter and I will always protect her. So please I hope you will offer me your blessing to marry this wonderful girl you have raised and watched over._

After finishing her payer she looked over for Natsuki to silently finish hers knowing that the younger woman had a lot to say she waited with a smile.

_Hello dad I miss you so much I'm here to tell you that I'm in love and I'm getting married to the greatest person in the world. I just wanted to tell you that mom is doing ok and that she misses you terribly till this day and that Duran is still alive and healthy. But I hope that we have your blessing to marry I would love for you to watch over the one that resembles your strength and kindness in every way so please watch over us._

Natsuki opened her eyes to see Shizuru waiting for her with deeper love then before. Smiling and putting a set of flowers down and tangled her fingers within her lovers.

"Are you ready to go love?"

"Yeah I am," said Natsuki looking over once again to the stone before smiling warmly. While walking back towards the limo Natsuki felt that a weight had been lifted up looking up to see that the small bit of clouds disappeared she looked to see the sun shining its everlasting glow on the couple.

"So who do you think was at your father's grave before we came," said Shizuru closing the limo door. Sliding in towards the other side Natsuki smiled as she looked out the window. "It was my mom I know it was her."

"Ara could you feel her kai?"

"A little but I know because she's the only one that would ever smoke in front of his grave."

"I see I guess despite everything she still misses him," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Yeah I guess she does."

* * *

_**AN: Well that's it I have nothing to say accept read and review. Also too I would like to thank all of you that have supported my views of how I see things please keep reading a reviewing I'll be putting a big thank you list at the end of the story which is coming to a close but great news there might be a sequel.**_

_**Preview:**__ "So how often do does it grow?"_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out**_


	29. Gone Today Here Tomorrow Part 2

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept enjoy the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime and Futa as well as dirty talking and physical themes with change so those of you who don't like these changes get over it and skip the chapter.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The two sat silently in the limo as they both enjoyed each other's company in doing so Natsuki was plagued by questions that she wanted to ask the honey-haired woman. Taking the time to figure out what's going on she took a while to register the situation seeing that noting was going to get solved by silence Natsuki was the first to break the ice regretfully.

"So how often do does it grow?" Knowing what her lover was referring to she answered hoping that it would not sound sharp towards her cobalt-haired betroth.

"If I don't take my medication it can grow within a couple of days but it doesn't grow out fully like most males do just more along the lines of peach fuzz."

"Look Shizuru I don't want you feel like you don't have to say what's going on with you look I'm with you always," said Natsuki taking her lovers hand within her own.

"I love you know that?"

"Yeah I know you do and I love you so please don't feel like you have to be locked up for you to talk to me about your condition." Looking into her lovers honest eyes she saw that Natsuki was right but she still felt like there were some old habits that she could not break due to the years of keeping everything silent.

"Kannin na Natsuki it's just that I'm so use to keeping everything about me a secret I just haven't found the time to express it openly."

"That's why you have me Shizuru I know everything hurts but I don't want you to be hurt not now not ever. Remember that day when we met to your father's office I told him I would take care of you and my promise still stands," said Natsuki with steel eyes firm with hope.

"Natsuki I-I don't know what to say except… ookini for always being you. I'm sure this was not easy taking all of this in and doing this."

"Now I wouldn't say that this was not easy it's just that I had to get accustomed to it that's all. I mean before all of this came out we have had sexual contact before and I thought that I had seen all of you but I was wrong I'm happy now that I know the true you."

"Ara I am happy also that I got to know the true you a little bit too." Smiling with delight Natsuki decided to joke with her lover in hopes of trying to ease her lover's nervousness.

"Oh and what is the true me Shizuru," asked Natsuki wiggling her eyebrows in a comical way. Leaning so she was by her lover's ear Natsuki took in the scent of the tawny-haired business majors after shave letting herself go she fell back into lust.

"Well the true Natsuki is a woman that has not to innocent thoughts about me. Also Natsuki owes me for the little agreement that we had last night," whispered Shizuru before licking the shell of her lover's ear.

Earning a blush that Shizuru liked so well on her lover she smiled and pulled back before the limo came to a halt. Opening the door she slid out holding the door for a heated Natsuki who gladly slipped out also. Emerald eyes scanned a tall white corporate building that looked like it was a private medical lab.

"I would like to welcome you to the Fujino research and development lab. This is the health wing to the facility here my father gave you this special badge this morning."

Natsuki watched as her lover pinned the badge to her shirt she looked down at the id to see her face as well as her name were stationed on it. Wrapping her arms around her lovers was it in a gentle sensation of warmth she watched as Shizuru gave a light chuckle.

"I will be your tour guide for today and right now we are going to go see my personal doctor Nagi Homura and Yoko Sagisawa." Happiness turned into panic as she looked up to her lover with worry.

"Are you alright Shizuru?"

"Yes I'm fine I'm healthy as a horse I just figured that it's time to get my blood pressure checked and we are going to get the run down on something's if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind as long as you're alright. After showing there id's to the main office the two strolled in to find a woman in her mid-thirties with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Fujino-sama and Kuga-sama doctor Sagisawa and Homura are expecting for you in room F-27."

"Thank you."

After a short elevator ride the two came face to face with a woman how was now spotting a white lab coat that complemented her red short hair. Next to her sat a white short haired man who was also wearing a lab coat Natsuki smiled in hopes that she would one day been seen in the same outfit.

"Fujino-san it's been how long," said the red haired woman walking up and wrapping her arms around her lover. Natsuki looked on in jealousy as she did not like the fact of familiarization between the two.

"Ara it's been three years hasn't it I would like to introduce both you to my wife Natsuki Kuga," said Shizuru.

"Hello it is nice to meet you two I heard of your amazing work."

"No need for flattery Kuga-san it was all in a day's work as a doctor," said Nagi with a smile.

"Now if you will have a seat with Nagi over there we will take your temp as well as check your blood pressure," said Yoko with a smile.

Natsuki took a seat in a nearby chair as she watched Shizuru took her place in the opposite side from her. "So you didn't tell me you were married Shizuru."

"I call her wife still even though we aren't married yet," said Shizuru rolling back her sleeves.

"That's good to hear I was worried about you at one point regardless I got your text about this appointment. Don't worry I'll make sure Nagi is out the room while us three ladies talk," said Yoko with a wink. Slipping on the device they began the procedure shortly the white haired man left the room to print out the result leaving the three in the room.

"So Kuga-san you are to be married to Shizuru?"

"Yeah I am hopefully as soon as possible and you can call me Natsuki by the way," said the cobalt-haired woman who was now calm.

"That sounds like it's a blessing I'm assuming since you are getting married I'm assuming that Shizuru has revealed to you about her condition." Natsuki nodded her head in agreement towards the woman.

"That's good so far can you tell me what she has told you so far about her condition?"

"Yeah she has told me that she has been taking medication for her condition and I'm seeing some of the side effects of her not being on it."

"I see well that's good since we are all girls here I'm going to be clear in front of Shizuru since she told me to be direct. You don't have to worry about Shizuru turning into a man her condition doesn't go that far nor can it."

"I wasn't really worried about that regardless I love Shizuru despite her gender or sex," said Natsuki looking firm.

"Good now it is up to Shizuru to choose to stay on the medication if she wants but by her not taking it there are side effects."

"I see so are you saying the medicine acts as a repressor for her?"

"Yes you could say that it was developed by Nagi and I what it does is temporality alter the hormones in Shizuru's body. I mean she can go without the medication and live any type of life that she chooses but if she doesn't take it then her hormones become active again."

"In what ways active?"

"Well for one thing as you know the occurrence of her lower regions will change and she will start to grow small quantities of facial hair. As well as her sleeping patterns will change and she will become very sexually active. Of course all of these are a part of her genetic make up but nothing more will happen to her besides that."

Natsuki looked over to the doctor to ask one question that she was dying to know. "Umm I just have one question doc before you continue."

"Yes Natsuki?"

"What about levels of aggression I mean surely you're suppressing the hormones with the medication but due to her hormones is there a presence of aggression?"

Looking highly impressed at the younger woman before her she smiled. "Yes there were some levels of aggression that Shizuru would channel but…"

"Yes…"

"We suggested that she get into some type of physical activity to let all of that out."

"Ara that's why father taught me how to fight more he said it would help me to focus more," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Oh I see so your saying as long as Shizuru keeps active these levels won't rise?"

"Well yes Natsuki but that's why we have added a suppository to the medication to prevent that. So don't worry you don't have to worry about any outburst or acts of rage. She's not on steroids besides you are very lucky to have her."

"You know I would never hurt you Natsuki," said Shizuru with a warm sad smile. Walking over to her lover's side she kneeled down taking her hand within her lovers.

"I know you won't and yeah I am lucky to have her."

"Now I have a question for you Natsuki," stated Yoko.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Have you been sexually active with Shizuru?" Natsuki felt a strong wave of heat crashed upon her cheeks as she tried her best to come up with an excuse.

"Don't worry we are all adults in here," encouraged the doctor.

"Umm…yes but n-not intercourse yet."

"Ok well that gives me a good time to offer you what we have."

"What is it?"

"If you want we can place you on a birth control that we have unless you are planning to get pregnant in a hurry."

"It is fine I don't need it I mean I can get my own from my own doctor," dismissed Natsuki.

"Well I was going to soften the blow on this but I'll just say it bluntly Shizuru's sperm is not like a man's type of sperm it's stronger than that. Instead of her sperm cells lasting for twenty-four hours and then dying only hers last for forty-eight hours As you know males produce a certain amount of sperm cells as for Shizuru its double the amount as well as her ability to have high sex drive. It's based on her female hormones so Natsuki there is a strong possibility she can get you pregnant and fast."

"I told you Natsuki," said Shizuru with a smile.

"So you're saying that this birth control is special because it matches Shizuru's genetic pattern."

"Yes well as you know we got the ideal from your mother Saeko Kuga with the photon method we just altered something's. Look you don't have to take the offer now but when your ready contact Shizuru and I'll get everything ready for you," said Yoko with a smile.

"T-thank you doctor."

"Yes ookini doctor you have been a big help," said Shizuru with a smile before getting up and putting her jacket on. After leaving the room Shizuru looked to see the happy face of her puppy.

"I feel better now that I talked to her," said Natsuki walking down the hall. Shizuru began to worry as she wanted to ask why swallowing lead down her throat she began to speak.

"Why do you feel better now Natsuki was it something that I do that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"No it's nothing you do I was just thinking more of the future."

"It's the snoring huh?" Natsuki giggled at her companion's new love of snoring in the night she shook her head as she let her lover lead her to their next location.

"No it's not the snoring I actually I have gotten used to it a lot and I think it's cute."

"Ara I'm surprised that Natsuki hasn't tried to shut me up for it," Shizuru delivering Natsuki a shit eating grin.

"No I wouldn't."

"So what's wrong Natsuki?"

"It's just that I'm fine with everything that she said but the reason why asked her the question was because I needed to know."

"What did you need to know?"

"If you would ever…"

"No I would never do that to you I don't care how mad we get at each other that would dishonor my name and well as you. I know that we never have talked about it but I might as well tell you Natsuki there is no way that I would ever hit you or hurt you I made a promise to your mother and father that I would watch out for you besides I think you would give me a run for my money if I even tried."

"I love you it's just that…I needed to know."

"I know you did it's alright every woman needs to know that as well as me."

"Shizuru you I would do everything in my power to never hurt you I love you so much I can't even think of it and I don't want to," said Natsuki with tears threatening to leak. Talking off her jacket covering the sobbing woman within her arms wrapping her arm around her lover she lead them to an empty break room. Fixing a cup of coffee she then handed it to her blue-haired lover.

"Thank you…you know I just thought of something funny," said Natsuki with a lopsided grin recovering some her bout of sadness.

"Ara what has my Natsuki thought of?"

"I didn't ask your mother and you didn't ask my mother for each other's hand." Smiling to herself Shizuru looked into the playful eyes that she loved.

"Well this is going to be an interesting dilemma."

"Yeah but not as interesting as telling your mother that you grow blonde peach fuzz on your chin every now and again," joked Natsuki playful nudging her elbow in her lovers ribs.

"Ara not true I don't have blonde peach fuzz."

"Yeah you do."

"I seems like I cannot win this fight."

"Better not try to," said Natsuki with a bright smile.

"Oh really now well I know one fight that I can absolutely win," said Shizuru in a challenging seductive tone.

"I would like to see that," challenged Natsuki.

_It's going to be a long night tonight._

* * *

**An: Well there you have it hopefully next time there will be more action.**

**Preview:** "Mom can you come with me Shizuru and I have something we want to tell you."

**Textgirl**

**Out**


	30. Gone Today Here Tomorrow Part 3

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept enjoy the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime and Futa as well as dirty talking and physical themes with change so those of you who don't like these changes get over it and skip the chapter.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The next two days came within a blur as Natsuki paced back and forth in the living room a rack of nerves threatened to make her sick as tried to hold bile that was threatening to arise in her throat. Not since her days in junior high had she felt so nervous.

_I have to tell mom I mean I'm scared maybe she won't like Shizuru after all when she finds out about her._

Looking on with cat like eyes a familiar yet strange appearance came up to greet her. "Thinking hard I see," commented Fumino with a small smile.

"It's more like I'm hardly thinking really," answered Natsuki immediately. Staring up to see the source of the voice Natsuki smiled at the teenage girl before her.

"Are you nervous about something?"

"Yeah awfully…I'm trying to tell my mother something and I'm hoping that she will understand." The cobalt-haired woman did not know why she was spilling her guts out to the teenager but something told her that she was wise beyond her years.

"I'm sure Saeko-sama will understand I mean I see the way she cares about you even if it's in her own way. Whatever happens I know for a fact that she won't stop loving you."

"I know I wish it were that simple sometimes."

"You know what your problem is Kuga-sama…"

"Huh what is it," asked Natsuki in new found shock.

"Your problem is you over think things…look I don't know exactly what the problem is but you shouldn't over think it. When you do mental and physical problems can start up and I think my lord would be sad if you were sick."

"I know she would but I…

"No buts now let's go prepare refreshments for when the men get home."

After waiting an hour and listening to the countless stories of her lover's younger years and many smiles later the doors swung open revealing her lover. She looked at her wife to be with a smile Shizuru was dressed up just at a lumber jack under her flannel that was neatly tucked in to her blue denim jeans there was a cream turtle neck with matching beanie on top her lover tawny locks. Smiling at the younger woman she engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Put me down you big mountain lion," said Natsuki as she was spun around.

"Ara your no fun suki," said Shizuru with a playful pout before setting her lover down.

"Hey are you ladies just going to stand there? I want you to come see the tree dad and the rest of the men put it up now all there is to do is decorate it come on."

Shizuka watched as her daughter and lover ran towards the tree with a sparkle in both their eyes. Natsuki walked into the living room to see a large fourteen foot tree in the middle of the living room. The house smelled of pine as she let herself be taken away by the sensations that she was feeling. Running up to the cobalt-haired woman Shizuru looked like a child with hopeful eyes.

"S-So do you like it," asked the tawny-haired woman with a child-like expression.

"I love it Shizuru but who's going to put the star on top?"

"Maybe my great uncles children I don't know really," said Shizuru scratching her head sheepishly. Natsuki looked are her love with unadulterated lust biting her lip she looked to Shizuru hoping that she would notice.

"Ara well I hope you guys don't mind enjoying the refreshments before me I have to go upstairs and wash up," said Shizuru before disappearing up stairs.

_Oh kami I shouldn't go I shouldn't…but I want her so bad ugh I'll go just this once._

"I'm going make sure Shizuru's alright enjoy everything," said the blue-haired woman before running up stairs.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shizuru ran cold water over her face before looking at her reflection in the mirror checking to see if there were any changes she jumped are the sound of the door closing.

"Are you alright Natsuki?"

"Y-yes I'm f-fine do you need any help."

"No not really my hands are a little sore but it's nothing to worry about."

"O-Ok…"

"Does my Natsuki want something?"

"Y-Yes I really do."

"I see..."

Natsuki watched as her blue jeaned lover walked forward to her as she felt her pussy tighten at innocent bulge in her lover pants. Coming closer to where her lips almost met her lovers Shizuru grabbed the younger woman under her arms and swung her to the bathroom sink lightly yet firmly lifting up her lover she placed her safely on top of the sink.

"Natsuki are you alright love?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that I'm a little worried. I mean we are heading into the end of the week and I have still yet to tell my mom."

"You mom loves me I don't think anything can go wrong it's my mom that I'm worried about." Sighing in nervousness Natsuki looked into her wife's wine colored eyes before speaking.

"Why should you be worried Shizuru I mean your mother has changed so I don't think anything bad will happen," said Natsuki pushing up her glasses.

"Ara it's just that I hope this doesn't upset the close relationship that we are now starting to build."

"I don't think it will if not we still do have you father to talk her out of it," said the younger woman with hope.

"But you see that's the point I mean father and me have hid this from her I don't think my father's words of wisdom will help us."

"Well the way I see it she's going to be mad regardless because it was kept a secret. No one wants to be lied to it's not a nice feeling," said Natsuki kissing the top of her lovers forehead.

"I suppose my Natsuki is right as always," said Shizuru rolling her eyes playfully. Taking her hand and placing it between the two Natsuki reached down to grab her lover's package. Rewarded with a moan Shizuru crushed her mouth blending with her lover's distinct taste. Breaking apart of air she looked heavily with lidded eyes at her lovers emeralds.

"I think that we should take this to our room," panted Shizuru with a small smile.

"Well I was thinking maybe a quickie," said Natsuki now taking off her glasses with a small smile. "Ara oh alright just really fast before my parents and family come looking," said Shizuru unbuckling her pants.

"Don't worry fast is my middle name," said Natsuki bending down to face her lovers crouch.

"Ara I thought you didn't have a middle name."

"Shut up," said Natsuki in a playful manner. Soon Shizuru sharply sucked in her breath as her lovers tongue hit the tip her enlarged cock.

"N-Natsuki…"

Feeling her panties grow wet she unbuttoned her own pants slipping her own hand into her underwear Natsuki began to rub her hard wet clit. The tawny-haired woman dug her hands in her lovers raven locks pushing her lovers head down so she could take more her throbbing cock she watched as her wife greedily took it in.

"Ara your so good….with your mouth so…so g-good," said Shizuru closing her eyes in lustful passion. Noticing her lover's reaction Natsuki drove her head faster onto the pulsing cock. Feeling her clit swell with wetness she ran her fingers wildly over her labia almost making her climax come.

"Ohhhhh….suki I'm going too…give me your face…" Natsuki slipped her mouth from her lover's hard cock to only have her head lightly tilted to the side to welcome her lovers cum.

Shizuru ran her hand up and down her length as she lightly struggled to cum on her lovers face. "A-Almost there…s-so close n-Natsuki m-my ohhhhh..."

"S-Shizuru… I love you," said Natsuki silently reaching her own orgasm. Natsuki felt hot warm cum reach her face as she herself reached her own orgasm soon after relaxing she looked up into her lovers half lidded eyes filled with lust.

"Natsuki…wow."

"I'm glad you're happy," said Natsuki with a smile before heading to her sink to wash her face of her lover's essence. Walking over and hugging her lover from behind Shizuru licked her lovers neck earning a shudder. Grabbing her lover's clothed nipples and lightly pulling them feeling herself once again feel wet.

"S-Shizuru d-do you want more?"

Feeling her cock get hard once again Shizuru began to grind her hips in her lover's firm tight bottom. Smirking Shizuru continued. "Well the doctor did say I have a healthy sex drive," said Shizuru chuckling. Soon a sharp knock on the door broke the two apart.

"Hey Natsuki have you seen Shizuru?"

Both women quickly scurried to straighten up their clothes. Checking one last time in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place Natsuki opened the door to see her mother standing on the other end of the door.

"H-Hey mom," said Natsuki with a nervous smile before closing the door.

"Natsuki have you seen Shizuru? Shizuka wants Shizuru to check the decorations on the tree," said Saeko.

"Well Shizuru's not here maybe she's in our room?" Saeko looked with bland eyes at her daughter's suggestion wanting nothing more than to best her daughter's bubble she looked to Duran who had the same expression as she.

Looking at both her mother and dog she looked with slight annoyed emeralds. "What come on you two don't believe me," questioned Natsuki.

"How's this for starters um… no I don't believe you Natsuki and second and finally me and Duran can sense Shizuru's kai behind the door," said Saeko blandly.

"Duran can't sense kai!"

"Ok well if he can't sense kai he can smell Shizuru and you besides he's the one that lead me here." Natsuki looked to the blue and white haired husky looked with happy eyes.

"Traitor…"

"Don't blame Duran well look just tell Shizuru that she's needed." As soon as Saeko delivered the message Shizuru came out with a smile on her face.

"Ara hello Saeko-mama," said Shizuru hugging the older woman.

"Not here huh?" whispered Saeko.

"Mom…"

"Shizuru I'm assuming that your heard that your mother needs you," said Saeko looking up to face Shizuru with a smile.

"Well I think I should do as my mother's tell me Natsuki I'll leave you here with Saeko come on Duran." Shizuru watched as the dog happily followed the tawny-haired woman as soon as she was down the stairs Natsuki and Saeko sighed.

"You know that's the first time Duran has ever followed someone besides you or me," said Saeko with a smile.

"I know maybe he likes Shizuru a lot." Smiling to herself Saeko walked down the hall. Mustering up the courage that she needed she proceeded to speak she just hopped that her voice would find its self among her thoughts.

"Mom can you come with me Shizuru and I have something we want to tell you."

Looking in confusion she looked towards her daughter sensing her kai change she knew that her daughter was serious. "What's wrong Natsuki?"

"Nothing it's just that we want to tell you something Shizuru and me."

"How come you can't tell me right now Natsuki?"

"Well it's more of something that Shizuru should say not me I'm just there to support her."

"Ok I just want you two to know I love you no matter what," said Saeko with a warm smile.

* * *

**An: Well there you have it hopefully next time there will be more action.**

**Preview:** _"You're one sick freak….you two are fucking sick!"_

**Textgirl**

**Out**


	31. Gone Today Here Tomorrow Part 4

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept enjoy the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime and Futa as well as dirty talking and physical themes with change so those of you who don't like these changes get over it and skip the chapter.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

"Ara that's a good tree you did a nice job mother," said Shizuru hugging the older woman. Shizuka looked to see her daughter with joy in her wine colored eyes. Looking nervously at her mother she decided that it was best to get what she wanted to say out.

"Mother I have something to tell you," said Shizuru with a serious look in her eyes.

"Ara are you alright Shizuru?"

"Yes everything is fine but it's just that me and Natsuki we just want to discuss something with you and Saeko."

"Ok well after dinner we'll go and talk does Saeko know about this?"

"Yes I think she does I think Natsuki told her."

"I see…well in any case I support you no matter what."

"Ookini mother really," said Shizuru before hugging her mother. Shizuka's heart soared at her daughters hug feeling herself responding back to the hug she wrapped her arms around her first and only born daughter. After a min Shizuru reluctantly broke the warm hug.

"Now come on Duran lets go for walkies," said Shizuru patting her leg. Duran's tail wagged happily as well as his tongue sticking out with happiness. Walking down stairs with Saeko Natsuki looked to see the family carrying on with the rest of the night. The raven-haired chemistry major decided to join the others as she heard her lover was taking a brisk walk within the forest.

Walking towards the crimson-eyed woman Saeko looked with happy eyes at the other woman. "Ara is nice to see you Kuga-san it's strange to see you without your companion."

"It's nice to see you to Fujino-san yeah it's sort of strange without Duran you know he was given to Natsuki before my husband died.

"Oh I see well he's a loyal companion maybe we can set him up with other dogs they would make cute puppies, "gushed Shizuka with a smile.

"I don't know I mean we have tried to set Duran up with other dogs but he doesn't respond. Natsuki thought that her father was reincarnated as Duran when she was younger kids are so silly at a younger age."

"Yes you are right but our kids are the light of world but Duran's a good dog I mean when I looked at Duran he seemed wise beyond his years," said Shizuka with a smile.

"So did you have a dog?"

"I didn't have a dog but…there was this dog named Inuyuuki that lived with this old woman that we knew when I was growing up. She was always kind to the kids that lived around her but its strange... the neighbors would always gossip saying that she was crazy and Inuyuuki would talk to her but…"

"But what...?"

"It's… just that everything that the woman said that Inuyuuki told to her came true. So I don't think that Natsuki was wrong maybe Seiju is looking over his most precious treasures in his life." Fighting the urge to hold back her upcoming tears she gathered her strength before speaking to her current companion.

"Yeah I think he is…s-so did you hear?"

"Yeah it seems like your daughter and mine want to talk about something has your daughter given you any clues Saeko?" Shifting nervously on her feet she looked to the red eyed woman with seriousness reflecting in her eyes.

"Well I don't know if this is a clue or if it's my place to say this but…I think this has to do more with Shizuru then Natsuki at least that's what Natsuki told me."

"I-I see…" Shizuka looked down at her feet in her aura cloaked in shame noticing her aura change Saeko put her arm around the wine-eyed woman this in turn shocked the older woman who relaxed into the half hug."

"Don't worry look I don't know what's going on with those two but we are going to figure it out and listen to our daughters and what they have to say as a team ok?"

"Yes your right I owe Shizuru that much."

"Yeah your right I suppose."

"DRAGON!"

The two snapped out of there motherly trance at the booming voice of none other than Akimistu rushing over with his chest swelled in anger. Grabbing his wife and swing her lightly over to his side Shizuka looked with confusion as she couldn't register what happened.

"You and your Kuga charms stay away from my wife!"

"Can it Akimistu we aren't in school anymore!"

"I won't let you steal my love again!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ara Youko I understand…"

"Remember Shizuru to keep active and watch what you eat," said Youko with worry on the other end of the phone. From a far it looked like Shizuru was having a normal conversation on the phone while walking the blue and white husky. But little did the two know that Kanami was trailing not too far from them listening to the conversation.

_Now's my chance to convince Shizuru that Natsuki isn't right for her then I can be the one to bear her heir then this land will belong to me. _

The young woman hid behind the tree as she clearly heard the conversation that progressed between the caller and the tawny-haired woman.

"So have you talked to Natsuki about get that birth control?"

Switching the phone to her other ear Shizuru threw the stick far in hopes that the blue and white haired husky would run to it. Seeing that he did not run for the stick she smiled a warm smile before patting the dog's head before sitting down along with him.

"Hello Shizuru are you there?"

"Y-Yes I'm here but no I haven't talked to Natsuki about taking birth control," said Shizuru with a chuckle.

_Birth control why does…that bitch need birth control she's trying to take what I deserve? _

"Well are you at least mentioning it to her I mean you are getting married soon right?"

"Yeah but I don't believe that I should force Natsuki to do anything I mean I feel like I have burdened her with my condition," said Shizuru playing nervously with the grass.

_Shizuru has… a condition what the hell!_

"I see I know things have always been private between you I mean life for a futanari isn't easy, "said Youko with a small smile on the other line.

"Yeah I just feel like sometimes being a futanari is like having a curse placed upon me. For years I have tried to live the life I want to live despite my mother's protest but I couldn't help but fall into the same conformity that my mother had tried to put me into."

"Well choosing to live as a female or a male is hard it is a strong decision to make."

"I know that's why I'm happy to have Natsuki she doesn't give me the choice she just loves me for me. No matter what the cost I love Natsuki and I would never force her to think of me as anything but the lover she knows."

_What the hell Shizuru is a…f-futanari! _

Looking over with disgust the younger woman put as much distance between herself and her family member. Running until she got into the doors of the mansion she made her way into the living room where Natsuki and the family were once stationed at.

"Ittosei-sama dinner is now being served would you like to eat," asked the maid kneeling down. Nodding her head she was lead to the dining hall looking at the cobalt-haired woman with disgust she made her seat quietly. Five minutes later Shizuru and Duran made their way back.

"Kannin na for being late you guys it seems like Duran here doesn't like to play fetch a lot," said Shizuru with a smile. Saeko and Natsuki threw a loud howl of laughter the other family members looked with smiles on their faces the laughter contagious.

"Ara did I miss something?"

"Yeah you missed a lot Duran doesn't fetch zuru he never did," said Natsuki with a smile. Sitting down at the table she rubbed the top of the dog's head before he took his place besides the emerald-eyed woman.

"Since we are having this conversation about dogs I wonder how long has he been in the family," asked Shizuru before popping a piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Well my dad gave him to me just before he died," said Natsuki with a smile.

"He's a smart dog and he's very wise," said Akimistu smiling at the animal.

"Yeah if you don't count the fact that he's a big kid," said Saeko with a howl of laughter. Soon the family all joined in at the laughter that the older woman had started. Feeling her anger rise to the occasion a sharp smack was delivered to the table startling everyone. All eyes of all colors looked to the woman who was sneering in anger at the joyful occasion.

"Would you look at yourselves!" all eyes looked over to Kanami looking in shock. "What's wrong with you child, "asked one of the male elders looking at her like she had grown two heads.

"Nothing's wrong except your parading a freak and her lover!"

"W-What is the meaning of this Kanami," said Shizuka with a stern look on her face.

"I'm talking about that bitch right there and your "daughter."

Looking in confusion Shizuka held a stern gaze Shizuru looked lost as her eyes looked as though they told a story. Noticing that her lovers worst fears were coming true Natsuki looked at the younger woman with a deep rooted hatred like none before.

"You're one sick freak….you two are fucking sick!"

Natsuki looked in shock as well as Shizuru who was stunned beyond all belief at the younger woman's statement. Looking at the damage that she caused Kanami decided to roll with the power that she was given.

"I bet all clans here present are wondering what I'm talking about and if I have lost my mind. But our graceful amethyst is as graceful as we have thought. That's right she isn't a female our precious clan leader is a freak a fucking degusting futanari! If you don't believe me I heard her talking on the phone and admitting it to another person do you want this freak leading this clan?"

"S-Shizuru is this true," asked Shizuka with tears in her eyes. Looking away Shizuka had confirmed her answer within her first born child.

As soon as those words were uttered all time stopped for Natsuki nothing registered until she felt her hands around the throat of none other than Kanami herself. Delivering a series of punches breaking the younger woman's nose in half she continued to punch until she felt a force pull her off turning around Natsuki blindly punched the nearest person before being restrained again but by Akimistu himself.

"Natsuki calm down please!"

"Fuck off of me I have to finish her! She hurt Shizuru she hurt my love she damaged my wife!"

"Natsuki wake up!"

Soon a sharp smack and bite was delivered by Saeko and Duran snapping Natsuki out of her trace of infinite rage feeling. Her mind went blank only to restart itself again she looked to see the damage that she had done. Emerald-eyes looked in a hurry to see the battered and bloody Kanami on her knees struggling to breathe as she had her hand towards her own throat while her nose was bleeding on the mats below her.

_Oh god what I have done! _

Looking to her lover she scanned to see that Shizuru holding her cheek as though she had been hit looking with intense hurt eyes. In no time it took the cobalt-haired woman to figure out what she had done. Backing away slowly from the crowd she ran as far as her body would take her. Her hopes and dreams shattered within her lovers distressed wine-colored eyes she felt herself dying along with her soul.

_I…h-hurt Shizuru…h-how can I ever forgive myself?_

* * *

**An: Well there you have it hopefully next time there will be more action.**

**Preview:** "Natsuki! Natsuki please open up please!"

**Textgirl**

**Out**


	32. Gone Today Here Tomorrow Part 5

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept enjoy the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime and Futa as well as dirty talking and physical themes with change so those of you who don't like these changes get over it and skip the chapter.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Last time:**__ I…h-hurt Shizuru…h-how can I ever forgive myself?_

Natsuki felt herself break in two as she locked herself within the bathroom feeling that there was no hope left she did the only thing she could do she cried. Her heart swelled with guilt that ate at her soul to the very core her aura emitted a passionate sadness that could never compare to her greatest joy. The cobalt-haired woman slipped down the length of the bathroom door and forming herself into a ball. She was now past the point of letting her tears fall like rain droplets she now felt as though she was crying an unimaginable river of agony.

_I have to do it I cannot live with myself…I just can't!_

**Meanwhile…**

Shizuru sat in her place shocked from the events that occurred from earlier her mask finally broken. She looked to the concerned and scared look of her father and Saeko her mother long sense left to deal with her own grief. Deciding to break the ice Saeko looked to the wine colored woman in extreme sadness wanting to snap her daughter out of her depression she knew that she could not. It came down to one fact that Saeko knew the key to saving her daughter rested within this broken tawny-haired woman how was now sitting down.

_N-Natsuki…my precious Natsuki…_

"Shizuru are you alright?" Looking up with sorrowful eyes she couldn't say anything to her mother-in-laws question.

"Look I don't know what happened back there but I'm sorry for the uproar that my daughter has caused but you must know this Natsuki needs you right now I-I'm scared that I'm going to lose her."

Finally the dam broke as Saeko shed fresh tears and worry for her daughter. "I'm sorry Saeko its m-my fault I deserve the blame I knew that someone was following me when I went out there and I knew about Kanami and her intentions. I am the worthless one I knew all of this was happening and I couldn't step in to help Natsuki if anyone should be lost it should be me!"

Shizuru let fresh tears out as she stayed with her head low looking at her hands as though she wanted to rip them off. It wasn't until she saw an unfamiliar hand grab hers she could feel the compassion that was in it. She looked up the see the blue sapphires that were owned by none other than Katsumi Shizuru's wine colored eyes looked into her warm eyes.

"S-Shizuru it's not your fault nor is it Natsuki s so please go to the woman you love," said Katsumi with a small smile.

"How c-can I'm a freak and I always will be as for Natsuki she should of did more than just punch me!" The warm moment was broken when the group came into find a scared and panting maid.

"Fujino-sama please hurry!"

All heads looked up in alert at the young woman with wonder and worry but the emotion that ran high was the over whelming active aura of fear. Shizuru felt her vein freeze as she looked at the maid's features.

"What is it," asked Akimistu in a firm tone that left no room for question.

"I-its Kuga-sama she's locked herself in the west wing bathroom when one of the maids went to c-check on her she heard Kuga-san say something about dying! Please come quick I'm scared that she might do something!"

Shizuru felt herself instantly take off to the west wing of the bathroom with Akimistu and Saeko not far from her. _Natsuki…please don't do this please l-love.! _

Soon Shizuru found herself at the bathroom door that Natsuki was behind banging until her knuckles bled she shouted for her lovers name tears stinging her eyes and agony ripping from her throat.

"Natsuki... Natsuki please open up please!"

On the other side of the door Natsuki could hear the pleading of her distant lover as she let her tears leap out down her cheeks. Shizuru could hear her lovers cry as she still banged her bloody knuckles towards the door.

"Please Natsuki don't do this to yourself I love you! Talk to me please I need you if you die I'll go with you but please don't just…don't!"

Natsuki could do nothing but crawl into the nearest corner of the bathroom silently holding herself in fear of her lover and her shame. Looking back at Saeko and her father Shizuru let herself go losing all control she stepped back taking her size eleven boot and delivered a kick to the door. Natsuki jumped in fear as she hugged herself closer at the startling noise. Letting out a loose howl Shizuru kicked the door once again losing it from its lock and with one more swift kick the door was open Shizuru's crimson clouded irises scanned the bathroom as she found her lover.

"Natsuki…" Walking over Natsuki backed herself into her corner as far as she could. Saeko and the others backed away as they went down the hallway despite their lingering need to stay. Saeko was the last to look back before walking down the hall her prayers and thoughts with the two.

_It's up to those two now…Shizuru please save my daughter…_

Looking over to her lover she could see the fear hammered into her emerald-eyes as she took a step closer Natsuki huddled herself up like a scarred animal. Feeling her heart pound within her ribcage Shizuru approached the younger woman with caution. After she felt things were clear she lowered her body to the tiled floor kneeling so she was on the ground with her lover Shizuru's eyes never left Natsuki's emeralds as she was doing so.

"I-I'm going to sit down o-ok that's all I'm going to do," said Shizuru slowly and gently. Trying to fine her voice Shizuru slowly thought of the next list of words to say to her lover.

"Well so far everything with is alright you didn't kill Kanami even though she is very much so injured and heading home, "said Shizuru with a small smile.

"H-How could you be smiling about this? I'm a monster I almost took a life and I did something that I promised you I would never do! I could never forgive myself for hitting you I want to die right now I have no right to be your wife I have dishonored you!"

"Oh Natsuki…" Wrapping her arms around her lover she watched and felt as the cobalt-haired woman struggled to get out of her hold.

"Get off me Shizuru let me go!"

"No I won't let you go if you die I will too there is no point in living if you're not around Natsuki!"

"I'm sorry Shizuru I'm so sorry please!"

"Natsuki there is nothing to forgive I know that wasn't you and I realize that you were trying to protect me," said Shizuru softly before kissing the crown her lovers head.

"But st-"

"No buts Natsuki you are still my wife and I'm still marrying you no matter what." Doing nothing but sobbing loudly Shizuru watched as her lovers cried. After a min or so she noticed her lovers cries started to slow down once she was settled crimson-eyes looked down to see the younger woman asleep.

_I have to do this there is no other way_.

Calling for a maid as soon as the maid appeared she looked toward her with Natsuki resting bridal style within her arms.

"Yes Fujino-sama?"

"Please could you get the car ready, "asked Shizuru in a low tone.

Soon Shizuru found herself in the back seat of the limo with her lover wanting nothing more than to take the pain away for her lover's eyes. Shizuru soon realized at that moment that sleep was the best cure for her lovers injured heart. Rubbing her sore cheek she prayed and hopped that this would be the answer to mend the blue-haired woman's heart as well as her mind.

* * *

**An: Sorry to get all Emo on you well there you have it hopefully next time there will be more action.**

**Preview:** "Where are we?"

**Textgirl**

**Out**


	33. Taming Temptations Part 1

_**AN: I have nothing to say accept enjoy the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: heavy petting and lime and Futa as well as dirty talking and physical themes with change so those of you who don't like these changes get over it and skip the chapter.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki awoke groggy from her past actions she noticed that she was draped by a light blanket looking to see where she was she noticed that she was parked. From the inside of where she was at she could tell she was in the backseat of one of her lovers limos. Raising her head from the warmth that was Shizuru's shoulder she looked with emerald eyes full of confusion and sorrow.

"Where are we?"

"I'm glad you're up Natsuki," said Shizuru ignoring the question. Natsuki could tell that her lover was nervous about something wanting to comfort her lover she reached her hand out but pulled back not wanting to repeat the past pain she had given to her lover.

"N-Natsuki it is alright for you to touch me it wasn't your fault remember in high school."

"Y-Yes I remember a lot."

"I remember when Reito was giving me a hard time and you came up and defended me."

"Yes I remember that but what are you saying Shizuru," said Natsuki looking in confusion at her lover.

"The point I'm trying to make Natsuki from the moment that you hit Reito back then I knew about you and the deep anger you felt in your heart. I knew that after all the torment of our former classmates that you have suffered to all the times you felt I was in danger I know your heart Natsuki and it's alright to be angry."

Feeling her tears once again break through Natsuki broke down and sobbed uncontrollably into her lover's chest. Taking in the scent of pine Natsuki soon felt herself rest within her lovers arms before speaking.

"S-Shizuru…"

"Hai Natsuki?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hitting you I was blind with anger that I couldn't see you anymore after I saw the hurt look on your face I just... snapped. I'm sorry I just wanted to let you know I would never personally hurt you."

"It's alright Natsuki I trust that you meant no harm in it…but if you feel strongly that you should have to apologize then can you do me a favor."

"Yes anything for you Shizuru."

"Will you marry me right here and now please I-I just want the old Natsuki back I want my soul mate back but officially as my wife and I as hers," said Shizuru with tears in her crimson-irises. Not being able to control herself Natsuki delivered a sweet gentle kiss to her lover's lips before breaking apart for a much needed hug.

"Yes I will Shizuru I love you and I will spend forever showing you that," said the cobalt-haired chemistry major. Not wasting a minute the two got out of the car to see that they were stationed at an old church smiling to herself in disbelief at Shizuru she offered a shit eating grin to her lover.

"So the reason why you didn't tell me where we were at is because you knew you had wanted to do this all along," said Natsuki with a smile. Sighing in with happiness Shizuru was happy to see that her wife's playful side had somewhat returned.

"Ara well yes that was my plan as you know it's not to late and the church isn't closed so…"

"I would love to go in."

Being lightly pulled by her cobalt-haired lover Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's playful demeanor as the two made their way to the priest that was in the middle of sweeping. Looking up to see the crimson-jewels the man smiled before walking up to hug the tawny-haired woman.

"Shizuru it's been so long how are you?"

"Ara I'm fine father Glear." Looking over from the woman's shoulder he noticed the cobalt-haired woman looking nervously at the two.

"So who's this lovely young lady?"

"Ara she's the reason why we are here father, Natsuki I would like you to me father Joseph Glear," said Shizuru with a smile. The older man held his hand out to greet the cobalt-haired woman who gladly accepted his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Natsuki."

"Same to you father."

"So now that we are all acquainted lets go to my office shall we," suggested the older man. Once in the office the two sat down across from the older man's desk once he took his seat he looked to the two before smiling.

"So I'm assuming you're here for much more than a simple protest Shizuru."

Looking in shock Natsuki looked at the older man and then to her lover who had a smile on her face at her lovers cute expression.

"Ara Natsuki remember a while back I told you I was a protester it just so happens that my good friend father Glear has protested with me."

"I had no ideal."

"Yes a lot of people seem to think it's wrong with what I was doing and what I am doing. But I believe that no matter who you love it should always be unconditional as well as from the heart no matter what gender or sex."

"That is exactly why as soon as I came to Kyoto I had contacted father Glear to keep in touch."

"Yes and it has worked out well now on to important matters forgive me for assuming this but are you two here to get married?"

"Yes we are," said Natsuki without hesitation.

"Good then it just so happens I have two hours before I must leave I have a funeral to conduct over in Hokkaido. It seems like you two showing up was a blessing any later you wouldn't have been able to catch me for another two weeks."

"Ara I'm lucky we came when we did since we have two hours if it's not a problem with you Natsuki would you like to start?"

"Yes I would love that," said Natsuki before lightly rubbing her thumb over the back of her lover's hand. Walking over to the file cabinet father Glear pulled out two documents handing both of them two the two.

"First we have to do some of the paper work it shouldn't take more than five minutes."

**Meanwhile…**

"Fujino-sama as requested Kanami has made her way off of the estate and she is on her way to the airport," stated Fumino.

"Thank you Fumino that will be all."

Pouring another glass of whiskey Akimistu handed a glass to the blue-haired woman taking a sip she felt herself relax.

"Well our sources say that Natsuki and Shizuru are at a church they are both fine hopefully everything is back to normal between the two," said Akimistu.

"What about Shizuka how's she taking all of this?"

"Right now she is on the estate but I know I should give her some time I know that I need to give her sometime before I can tell her everything."

"So you knew Shizuru was an f-futanari," stated Saeko with worry.

"Y-Yes I did I was there when she gained her condition."

"So you just didn't tell your wife! What the hell tiger I always knew you were stupid but never this stupid!"

"Look there were something's that I couldn't tell Shizuka then she was a different person then she is now. Besides how can I tell her that Shizuru's condition runs on my side of the family huh?"

Looking at the extreme pain in her rival's eyes Saeko took a deep sigh at the man's broken misery before placing a much needed hand on his back.

"Look lets go look for her ourselves and tell her about this Akimistu she needs to know."

_She's right Shizuka needed to know and she still needs to know…_

**Meanwhile…**

_I can't believe this is happening I just can't believe it!_

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki felt as each moment was precious as she failed to listen to the words spoken by father Glear. Looking into her loves crimson-irises she could tell that no doubt or sadness had laid behind them. Feeling herself let go she let relaxed her hands into her lovers.

"Now do you two wish to share vows," asked father Glear. Snapping out of her trance Natsuki looked up to see the smiling face of her lover the sapphire-haired woman watched as her lover made her way down on both of her knees. Staring up into Natsuki's emeralds she kissed her lovers hand that rested within her own before speaking.

"Words cannot express how I feel for you Natsuki you are the only one I want the only one that breathes life into my soul. From here on as my wife I will honor, love and devote my time to only you my love."

Natsuki eyes brimmed with tears of happiness that she thought that she would never feel not knowing what to feel she dropped down to her knees as to face her lover.

"Natsuki is there anything that you would like to say," supplied the older-man. Nodding her head vigorously the priest kept quite as to let the blue-haired woman start.

"Shizuru I love so much I only want a life with you at first I felt as though I never was good enough for you but now with your tender loving and care I feel as though I want to share myself with you and share all the love I can give. I promise every waking moment of the rest of our lives will be devoted to you and our love as well as our future children," said Natsuki with a small smile.

Both taking the time to stand up they both came together for a hug that warmed both of their souls to its core.

"Do you Natsuki Kuga take Shizuru Fujino to be you're to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health for richer and poorer?"

"Yes I do so much I do," said Natsuki looking into her lovers eyes with happiness.

"Do you Shizuru Fujino take Natsuki Kuga to be you're to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health for richer and poorer?"

"Ara I do," said Shizuru stepping closer towards her lover.

"By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife you may now kiss the bride," said father Glear with tears in his eyes as well as the nuns that were around him. Setting both palms on her lovers face Natsuki let herself be taken away as Shizuru's lips reach hers in a gentle but warm kiss with no comparing passion Natsuki in turn responded back with a kiss.

"Now you two go live life though joy and happiness," shouted father Glear.

"Ookini father," said Shizuru with a bow.

"Thank you father Glear."

Soon the two ran out the church with nothing on their minds but happiness and the warmth from each other's kisses. Once settled in the limo Natsuki looked to her ring finger wear an eight karat diamond ruby sat heavily above her finger.

"Ara having any doubts," teased Shizuru.

"No I'm not it's just that…this is a reality now my biggest dream since high school has come true," said Natsuki with a blush.

"I'm happy that I can make your dreams a reality," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Looking at the digital clock on top of the limo roof Natsuki delivered a swift kiss to her wife's lips. Gladly excepting what her wife had to offer Shizuru looked into the happy eyes of her lover.

"Merry Christmas Shizuru," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara merry Christmas too you too my Natsuki," said Shizuru planting a kiss on her lovers head.

"So…are we going back to the estate?"

"Well I'm assuming everyone in the house hold is sleep no," said Shizuru rubbing circles with her thumb along the top of her wife's hand.

"Well nothing could possibly be open right now I mean it technically is Christmas morning," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"I know where we can go…driver can you take us to Kitayama?"

"Yes Fujino-sama."

Natsuki looked in confusion at her new wife's antics knowing that winning Kyoto grin she looked to her lover with playful yet suspicious eyes.

"Where are you taking me Shizuru Viola Fujino?"

"Ara I'm taking you to Kitayama I just remembered my family has property out there also and it's not occupied at the moment, "purred Shizuru with a light hint of lust.

"Geez how many estates does your family own?"

"Twenty estates as well as land but if you must know with all clans we own about fifty to seventy estates," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"What have I gotten myself into," said Natsuki with a smile before settling into her lovers lap.

"Ara you like the trouble you get into my Nat-su-ki well if you must know the place is traditional so there are plenty of rooms."

"What about our clothes?"

"I'm sure there are some extra kimonos that are around for us to sleep in but I don't plan on you sleeping with clothes on my Natsuki," said Shizuru licking the shell of her lover's ear.

"R-Really you don't." In an instant Shizuru felt her cock stiffen with excitement as her lover grinded her bottom into Shizuru's denim jeans.

_Damn it can't this limo go any faster!_

Soon the delay of lust was stopped at the ringing of the limo phone. Natsuki was not going to let the moment escape as she picked up the phone and handed it to Shizuru.

"Hello."

"Shizuru are you alright?"

Shizuru looked down to see that her lover was now in the process of unbuttoning her jeans and dragging them along with boxers to her hips.

"Shizuru are you there?"

"Yes father I'm here and me and Natsuki are alright w-we just t-talked," said a stuttering Shizuru. Crimson-eyes could not keep her eyes off of her lovers as she watched her lover pump her hard length within her hands. Licking her lips in satisfaction Natsuki delivered a long lick up Shizuru's shaft. All words that Akimistu said fell on deaf ears as she focused on what her wife was doing.

"Shizuru are you going to be home tonight all of us have to talk about what's happening," said Akimistu with concern. Regretfully catching her wits about herself the crimson-eyed business major snapped out of the lustful stare her lover was giving her.

"I-I know but we won't be home until tomorrow in the afternoon," said Shizuru moving her hips upwards to match her lovers bobbing head.

"Look just let Saeko know that I married Natsuki she is officially a Fujino now please until I can solve everything out I need you to be there father."

"Alright then I will hold everything off until you get back ok and tell Natsuki I said hi."

"I w-will father tomorrow then ok."

"Yes tomorrow."

After hanging up the phone Shizuru looked to see her lover greedily sucking down her pre-cum that threatened to spill out. Moving her head backwards and grabbing the loose seatbelt around her she looked to see her lover swirl her tongue about the pulsating cock that was hers.

"Ara N-Natsuki if you keep this up I will show you no mercy tonight," said Shizuru with a moan. Lifting her head from Shizuru's stiffened member she looked with hungry eyes only to speak one word.

"Good…"

Smiling at her wife's antics she continued her onslaught on her lovers cock grabbing her lover on the sides of her head Shizuru gently coaxed her lover into a nice steady bobbing rhythm.

"Oh Natsuki that's so fucking good…so, so fucking g-good."

The next movements shocked Shizuru even further as she watched her lover take down her ten inch cock down to its base. Almost in an instant Shizuru let her warm cum hit the back her of lovers throat with quick reflexes Shizuru quickly slid her cock out of the warm hole that was Natsuki's mouth. Panting while she watched her wife swallow her seed with no effort she smiled at her wife like she won a gold metal.

"I love you Natsuki," panted a tried Shizuru.

"I love you two my Shizuru."

After cleaning up the two looked to see the rolling hills at which they would be surrounded by for the next couple of hours. Soon the car came to a halt as knowing that this was there stop Shizuru looked to the driver telling him to leave and join his family for Christmas. Natsuki emerald eyes scanned the wooden ten foot door surrounded by a ten foot wall around the estate wondering how the two of them were going to get it open she looked to her lover.

"How are we supposed to get this thing open Shizuru," asked Natsuki bracing herself from the oncoming snow.

"Ara it's alright I going to punch in the code right now the doors open automatically so no struggle involved," said Shizuru with a warm smile.

Natsuki watched as the woman punched in the seven digit code she looked in awe at the original Japanese structure around her as the closed doors reveal the estates wintered beauty to her.

"Ara you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Ara now let's get inside and get our clothes dry," said Shizuru walking towards the front door. Once their shoes were off and the doors were closed Natsuki went into full blown wife mode.

"I'm going to go start a bath for you while you change out of your clothes," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara I should at least prepare dinner," protested Shizuru while struggling to get her shirt off. Looking at her wife's well-toned abs Natsuki licked her lips in satisfaction as she wanted nothing more to be under her wife. Her pussy twitched in unbearable agony as she wanted to be licked roughly by her lover her thighs quivered at the thought her wife's small yet present peach fuzz brushed against her inner thighs as she went down on her.

"How about this we cook dinner together and then we bathe together. Besides I don't want you to get lost in this big house at this time of night it can be creepy," said a shirtless Shizuru with a smile.

"Ok then l-lets cook dinner then," said Natsuki with a smile.

* * *

_**An: Well that's it for this chapter we have one or two more chapters to go before we move on the sequel and it will be called Taming the Fire. This will pick up from taming temptations as well as move on into the more mature and married life of Shizuru and Natsuki. I'm going to give you a preview for next chapter as well as a new preview for the sequel Taming the Fire all I can tell you is there will be more sex and more drama but mostly sex lol b/c I'm undersexed myself but you guys didn't need to know that lol moving on please read and review.**_

_**Preview: **__"Natsuki are you sure about this…I don't want to hurt you," pleaded Shizuru._

_**Taming the Fire**_

_**Preview:**__ "Shizuru do you want to come play with me," purred Natsuki seductively._

**Textgirl**

**Out**


	34. Taming Temptations Part 2

_**AN: Well I'm debating whether I should do a sequel I know I said in the last chapter I will but I don't know if any will read it so what I'll do is hold up a poll and from then on I will make my choice as for expressing your opinions on a sequel leave them in your reviews. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Lemon alert Futanari warning if you don't like it don't read please!***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

**Last time:** "_Ok then l-lets cook dinner then," said Natsuki with a smile._

The process of making dinner went off without any problems the two enjoyed their time together and found that they work well in the kitchen together. Natsuki was surprised at Shizuru's speed when she saw that her lover handed her every seasoning that she needed without her voicing anything. It was pure chemistry between the two as they let their love guide them even through the simplest of tasks.

"Ara this is going to very good I have had homemade stew in a while," said Shizuru setting the table.

"I know it's been awhile too I mean our dorm isn't exactly meant for heavy kitchen duty," said Natsuki with a smile while helping her.

"Yeah which brings me to my next point I was thinking of moving out form the dorms once vacation is over."

"Well I don't know Shizuru renting a apartment can be a lot I mean we have school to think about also what about the down payment?"

Shizuru laughed earning confusion form her wife of four hours. "Don't worry about that part I have everything covered you forget I'm a Fujino as well as you are also," said Shizuru with a cute cocky smile. Finding that side of Shizuru to be a turn on Natsuki soon felt her cold soaked underwear once again get hot with her wet pussy juices.

"Ara are you alright suki you're not feeling cold are you," said Shizuru wrapping her strong arms around her lovers waist.

"I'm fine come on my big teddy bear let's get the stew so we can eat we missed dinner hours ago."

Once they filled their plates the two started eating both enjoying their company and the silence of the soft snow that rest outside.

"Honey…"

"Yes…"

"How is it your able to say warm for a long period of time I mean you were out in the snow for a long time yesterday," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara I suppose it has something to do with my condition and the pills I take they contain a lot of iron in them and that good for the blood."

"I see yeah that would explain a lot."

After their dinner was finished Natsuki washed the dishes as Shizuru prepared the bath not wanting to spoil the moment Natsuki insisted that they bathe separately from each other. The emerald-eyed woman's mind ran through a series of hard events that scared her yet excited her warm tight carven.

_I hope Shizuru is gentle the first time I know it's going to hurt…but a part of me wants this so badly. I just hope that I do this right._

"Natsuki I'm finished with the bath and I ran your bath I'll be waiting in the dining room for you after you're done," said Shizuru running a towel through her chestnut locks.

"O-Ok," said Natsuki taking off her apron and walking past her lover but not before giving her a light peck on the cheek.

Finishing the rest of the dishes Shizuru couldn't help but notice a wave of fear in her wife's kai. Not wanting to brush it off as post wedding jitters she entertained ways to make her wife comfortable.

_I have to make this right so Natsuki will like it I know that once I get in I can't go forcing myself hard on her I know it will hurt. I got it!_

Making her way to the room that they would be sleeping in she quickly set out the futon that would house their bodies for the night. After lighting a lantern to get a dim soft glow in the room Shizuru smiled at her small achievement.

Natsuki came out of the shower to take hold of the neatly folded robe that was lain out by none other than Shizuru smiling at her wife's thoughtfulness she took ahold of the robe and wrapped it around her body. Making her way outside towards the dining room where they ate she looked to see the smiling face of her lover who was currently watching television. Standing up and turning off the television to greet her lover she slowly walked over planting a small kiss to her head.

"Ara you look beautiful," mumbled Shizuru through her lovers wet bangs.

"T-Thank you," responded the cobalt-haired woman

"C-Can I carry you to bed?"

Natsuki looked up to see a permeate blush on her lovers face but still her eyes never left her own as she nodded her approval. Lifting the younger woman up bridal style she carried them out of the dining area Natsuki fisted her lovers shirt as she was carried into their bedroom. Kicking the shoji-door open with her foot she slowly walked to the unfolded futon setting her lover down lightly Shizuru went back to the close the shoji-door.

Natsuki could see from the dim lighting that the room was a large-enough to house over fifty people if necessary. Looking to see her lover come back with she couldn't help but look at the slightly erect cock that lightly peeked through her lover's silk boxers as well as her nipples through her black muscle shirt. Natsuki sat up as she made way for Shizuru's firm yet soft body sitting away but keeping close Shizuru approached slowly before lowering herself down to face her lover.

"I made sure everything was locked so we don't have to worry, "said Shizuru with a small smile that Natsuki came to love.

"T-That's good," said Natsuki balling up and resting her head on her knee caps.

"Ara your hairs still wet let me brush it for you," suggested the tawny-haired woman. Nodding her head she watched as her lover made her way on her feet again to go to the corner dresser. Pulling out a brush Shizuru made her way back to the futon kneeling down to where she was behind her lover the crimson-eyed woman took in her lover jasmine scented shampoo.

"I'm going to start by brushing your hair is that aright Natsuki?"

"Y-Yes it is."

Soon Natsuki felt herself leaning back into her wife's strong form as the gentle brush strokes that her lover was applying. Feeling a mix of gentle love along with unpatrolled lust Natsuki felt safe in the arms and aura of her lover it wasn't until she sat back completely that she noticed her lover's semi-hard erection.

_I want to play with it so badly but I'm nervous._

"Is everything alright Nat-su-ki," purred Shizuru in a gentle but lusty tone.

"Y-Yes everything is alright."

Kneeling down to where she was sitting now Shizuru swung one leg to where Natsuki sat in between her legs. Lightly pressing her semi-hard cock into her lovers lower back she gauged her lover's sharp intake of breath.

"You know I have always loved your hair Nat-su-ki it's so smooth and beautiful I have always wanted to play in it," whispered Shizuru into her lovers ear.

"T-Thank you d-do you n-need me to brush your hair?"

"Yes if it's not too much trouble for my Natsuki," whispered Shizuru.

Switching positions Natsuki smiled at her lovers pony tail as she released it form its bindings. Feeling her lovers bottom scoot back into her wet center she soon panicked as she realized she wasn't wearing any panties. Shizuru noticed the wet feeling on the bottom of her shirt smiling to herself she realized that her lover wanted her as much as she did her.

"Ara is something wrong Natsuki?"

"N-No I was just in amazement at your hair Shizuru is so soft and light," said Natsuki brushing through her lover's hair. After a couple of brush stokes she set the brush down.

"Ara is my Natsuki done now?"

"Yes I'm done…"

"That's good I'm happy that I can trust my Natsuki with these things so let me reward her." feeling her lovers wet lips on hers she looked to see Shizuru smiling.

"Yummy upside down kisses."

Natsuki laughed at her lover's playfulness she soon came face to face with a smiling Shizuru. Feeling herself get in the mood she gave a light peck to her lover.

"Shizuru's kisses are yummy indeed."

After a few light yet innocent kisses Shizuru looked to her lover as she got up to blow out the lantern that they had been using.

"Well it's pretty late do you want to head to bed now Natsuki?"

"Yes I would."

Soon the two were in bed Shizuru wrapped an arm around her lovers waist as her lovers back was posted on her front the two laid sideways as they watched the moon brighten there room.

_I want to do her now I can't help it it's our wedding night damn it!_

Natsuki thoughts were broken as she felt a hard length grind against her bottom taking it as a sign she grinned her ass into her wife's hard length letting her know her interest.

"Ara I just realized that I'm not very tried," whispered the crimson-eyed woman in her lover's ear. Feeling her lover pull at her stash she felt her nipples hit the cold air as her lover began to nibble lightly at her neck. Taking the time to stretch out her neck to give her lover access she backed herself deeper into her lover's hard cock.

_I can't take it anymore I'm a Fujino damn it I need to release myself._

Rising up slightly too where Natsuki shifted to her back Shizuru looked hungrily at the treat before her undoing the last of her lovers stash. Natsuki was now exposed to her lover licking her lips in enjoyment Shizuru kissed her lover lightly while grinding her clothed erection into her wife's core.

"Natsuki are you sure you want this to continue," whispered Shizuru her lips just above hers.

"Y-Yes I do." Natsuki wrapped her legs around her lover's strong toned waist. Shizuru dove in as she began to lick her lover's hard nipples that arose like pebbles in water. Moaning in ecstasy Natsuki pushed her lovers head down on her nipples drawing out as much pleasure as possible. Not wanting to forget the other nipple she swirled her tongue around the other moving her hips back and forth Natsuki could feel her lovers stiff would cock grind against her wet pussy. Knowing that her boxers were ruined Shizuru could feel Natsuki's wetness leak through her boxers. Lifting her head up from her lovers now stimulated nipple she kissed her way down her lover's tummy.

"S-Shizuru my zuru," moaned a hot wet Natsuki.

"Ara it seems like you have ruined my boxers with your pussy my Natsuki I guess I have to clean up," said Shizuru before kissing her lovers inner thighs.

"Shizuru…what are yo-ohhh fucking yes Viola!"

The cobalt-haired woman's words were stopped as her lovers tongue licked her slowly down her lovers slit. Feeling a familiar wave of lust come over her body Natsuki pinched her nipples as she moved her hips grinding her wet pussy into her lovers face and mouth.

"Oh…zuru lick me harder."

Not one to disappoint Shizuru applied more pressure before flicking her tongue over her lover's wet slopping clit. "Yes…yes just like that Viola yes take it take my pussy love!"

At those words Shizuru lost control soon she began to greedily eat her wife's pussy for all it was worth sliding her own hand down her body she began to rub her erection through her boxers. The cobalt-haired woman soon felt herself coming close from her lovers tongue.

"Zuru…I-I 'ma… I'm going to ohhhhh… yes…my big strong zuru fuck!" A wave of thunder rushed through her body as she came heavily into her lover's mouth despite her lovers protests not to be touched Shizuru still licked up the remaining cum that come from her lover core. Moving back to where she was on her knees Shizuru began to let her erection free from its prison called boxers.

Natsuki's vision regained itself as she looked to see her lovers un-caged cock setting herself up she crawled over until she was face to face with her lovers cock.

"N-Natsuki…"

"Stand up zuru I want you to enjoy this."

Doing as she was told Shizuru standing up she kicked off her boxers she was now only left in her black muscle shirt which her lover insisted she pulled back. Doing what she was told Shizuru took the front of her t-shirt and pulled it behind her neck to where it rested on her back. Natsuki looked to see her lovers ripped abs as well as her rock hard nipples licking her lips Natsuki looked to her main prize.

"While I'm doing this Shizuru I don't want you to hold back." For the second time that day Natsuki's mouth wrapped around her lovers cock. Throwing her head back Shizuru could see nothing but the ceiling above her as she was being taken into her lover's warm mouth.

"Oh shit so…good."

Licking up and down her lover's length she gave into her desire as she grabbed her lover's ass forcing the tawny haired woman to push her cock up into her mouth. Feeling a little bit of her control slip Shizuru took her hands and dug them into her lover's hair.

"Oh Natsuki you…little whore...fuck!"

Taking a control Shizuru rested one hand on top of the other and began to control her lovers head. Natsuki welcomed the feeling as she felt her lover's hard head hit the back her throat. Keeping up with the speed that her lover was moving her head in she relaxed her jaws as she smacked her hand on her lover's ass.

"Oh shit…Natsuki do that again," moaned Shizuru with her eyes closed.

_I'm so fucking close! Ara her mouth is so warm._

Delivering a loud smack to her wife's ass Shizuru let out a strangled moan. "Oh f-fuck Natsuki I'm going to…cum let me come in your mouth such a warm hole you have my…N-Natsuki!"

Soon Natsuki s mouth filled with hot cum that spilled down her jaws after releasing her lover's mouth so she could regain herself. Shizuru backed away taking her boxers and wiping off the remains of cum from her cock she looked to a hot and wet Natsuki.

"S-Shizuru I'm ready please come to me."

Setting herself back down she crawled up the length of her lover's body planting small kisses in their wake. Soon emerald met crimson there souls collecting emotions that signaled there sexual awakening in which they were to bask in like gods themselves. Shizuru lined up her once again hard cock along with her wife's soaking entrance coating the head with her lover's juices she looked to see and signaled of discomfort.

"Natsuki are you sure about this…I don't want to hurt you," pleaded Shizuru.

"I'm fine I love you I always will," said Natsuki with a smile.

"I will always love you also that's why I'm going to tell you if anything I do makes this painful for you I will stop no matter what."

Looking into her lovers eyes Natsuki nodded her approval Shizuru took a deep breath before starting. "My love kannin na for this," said Shizuru giving one final kiss to her lovers virginity.

Slowly but surely pushing her cock into her lover's tight wet hole Shizuru felt her wife stiffen under her body. Looking into her lover's eyes with worry she saw the painful look on her lovers face.

"I-Its aright Shizuru keep going," grunted Natsuki.

"Ok you still have eight more inches to go love," grunted Shizuru hoping that her lover's pain would end. Soon Shizuru possessed her lover fully and completely not moving she looked into her Natsuki pained emeralds to see that the pain was slowly starting to fade.

"Ara is my Natsuki ok?"

"Yes you can start moving now," said Natsuki feeling a dull ache. Shizuru pulled out then lightly went back into her lover's warm hot heat of a pussy. Not wanting to lose control this early on in their love making Shizuru kept a slow but steady rhythm. Wrapping her legs around her lover's waist Natsuki felt her lust rise up once again kissing her lover she broke apart looking dead into her lover's crimson-irises.

"Zuru fast please faster!"

"A-As my Natsuki wishes."

Soon the pace began to speed up as Shizuru felt her wife's warm heat grip her cock with a strong force. Burying her head in the crook of her lovers shoulder she pumped fast while her lover ran her hands through her tawny locks.

"Yes Shizuru…fuck me."

Feeling her lover's walls tighten and pulsate around her stiff hard cock Shizuru pumped faster Natsuki made sure that all of her thrusts matched her lovers as she loved the feeling that her wife was getting from her heat. Sweat now glistened on both of their skins as they drunk each other in with there over whelming lust.

"Ara…Natsuki so w-warm so fucking warm..."

"Viola I'm about t-to…c-cum."

Wanting to draw out as much as possible Shizuru pumped with short hard thrusts feeling her own peak start to reach her limit she pumped until her felt her lover cum. Natsuki let a small cry as her walls tightened around her lovers cock warning her strong hard dick that she was at her peak.

"N-Natsuki I-I need to c-cum…please?"

"S-Shizuru!"

"N-Natsuki love!" Not answering her lovers question a strong cry ripped through both their bodies and then towards the cobalt-haired woman's lovers inner walls as she tighten around Shizuru in a hard grip. The tawny-haired woman joined climaxing right after as she hit a second wave. Natsuki's tight occupied pussy was now dripping hot cum that made no effort not reach her lovers womb. Not wanting to pull out of her lover Shizuru and Natsuki rested as there heart rates as well as their breathing found each other. Flipping her lover over without breaking apart Shizuru rested on her back while Natsuki rested on her chest.

"I-I love you Shizuru," said Natsuki groggily before letting sleep over take her.

"I love you too my Natsuki," responded Shizuru before following in suit.

* * *

**An: Well last chapter is next then sequel I hope you guys are around for the sequel.**

**Preview:** _"So it looks like we are going back huh?"_

**Textgirl**

**Out**


	35. Taming Temptations Part 3

_**Taming Temptations**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: Futa and physical themes**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki awoke to the bright rays that shown through the room looking to check her surroundings last night's even flooded within her mind. She was amazed at her wife's stamina after their first coupling Shizuru had woke her lover up for more in which Natsuki was happy to give her. Her pussy was sore beyond all belief but she still smiled at the fact that she was still wet just thinking about the events that occurred hours ago. Looking to the side she looked to see a small pill as well as a glass of water beside her.

Knowing what the pill was Natsuki smiled once again at her lover's thoughtfulness. Popping the pill in her mouth and taking a light sip of water she looked around to see where her lover was. After a second of glancing, Shizuru popped in with tray full of breakfast and a bright smile on her face. The cobalt-haired woman moved over to make room for her lover wincing in pain at the soreness she felt she smiled warily.

"Ara are you alright my Natsuki?"

"Yeah I am it's just that I'm still a little sore from last night."

"Kannin na if I was rough," said Shizuru with a small sad smile. Knowing her lovers grief Natsuki looked to her lover with a happy smile.

"You don't need to apologize we both wanted it and I have no regrets as long as I'm yours and you are mine," said Natsuki with a smile. Brightening up by her lovers words Shizuru lit up to her old self.

"Would you like me to get you some pain killers?"

"W-Wait I thought what you left me was a pain killer," said Natsuki with confusion. Shizuru looked down sadly as she tried to solve her lover's confusion.

"N-No it was…an after pill I mean last night we did it so much and we t-talked about not having kids right now," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"Oh I see well thank you Shizuru you're still so thoughtful of me," said Natsuki giving her lover a hug. Shizuru responded with a small kiss that Natsuki gladly accepted.

Eating her breakfast she looked to Shizuru who sat cross legged with her elbows on her thighs and her face in her hands. Looking at her lover with a dreamy smile the emerald-eyed woman could tell that nothing but love flowed through her lover.

"How come you aren't eating Shizuru?"

"Oh I ate a little bit earlier I was so caught up in surprising you I couldn't help it." The two sat in silence as Natsuki finished the last of her food after setting the try to the side she looked down at her hands with concern.

"So it looks like we are going back huh?"

"Ara it looks that way I wish we didn't have to go but father kept on insisting," said Shizuru with a sigh.

"Don't worry honey it's alright I'll apologize fully I know that this was my entire fault I will explain everything to everyone."

"No I will take the blame you…see I knew about Kanami and the trouble that she caused you," said Shizuru looking with one eye open in fear of her lover angry.

"I see…"

"N-Natsuki you mad at me? Look I'm sorry it's just that I knew you could handle yourself so I didn't step in I mean I really was going to if Kanami would have caused harm I swear."

"I see… well thank you Shizuru thank you for having faith in me to trust me with my own situations."

"So…you're not mad at me?" Going into her lovers arms she rubbed her cheek affectionately against her lovers. "Why would I be mad at you silly bear," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara I'm so glad ookini," said Shizuru rubbing her cheek back on her lover.

"So let's get ready we need to be back before noon I'm assuming that your family is having Christmas dinner?"

"Ara hai lets do that."

**Meanwhile…**

Weary eyes looked at the garden as she sighed with her agony. Shizuka felt as though lead hit her chest as she waited for her daughter to come home. Knowing the news that her daughter was safe still wasn't enough to quell the sadness in her heart.

"Shizuka can we talk to you," asked a familiar voice. Slowly turning her head to see the cobalt-haired woman along with the blue and white haired dog behind her Akimistu stood with sadness in his eyes. Nodding her head in approval for the group to join her they both sat.

"Shizuka words can't express how sorry I am about this…I-I k-knew about Shizuru's condition for over three years now. I-I know it's my fault for years I have had doctors work on research to help Shizuru. I'm sorry to hide this but… I know this is my fault because…because our daughters condition comes from my side of the family so I felt that I should be the one to deal with this," said Akimistu.

Shizuka looked with anger in her eyes as she looked at her husband of over ten years. Feeling sadness and a rage like no other she looked into his sad eyes.

"Why didn't you need me to tell you this? I'm her mother damn it how could you do me that to me I would have been there!"

"Would you have been there Shizuka? All you were worried about at the time was yourself and the opinions of others. When I saw Shizuru that morning she was crying and then I knew what was wrong. You see because of me and my family's genetics I am to blame that was my child my little girl," said Akimistu with tears.

Feeling herself break down once again with grief she could do nothing but hug her husband and cradle his head within her chest.

"Kannin na anata kannin na please I love you and our daughter and I'm a fool for not realizing this." The two held each other for what it seemed like an eternity feeling there selves reconnect they felt a portion of guilt and sadness wear off of their lingering famished souls. After wiping the last remains of tears they both looked into each other's eyes before giving a light kiss on her husband's lips.

"Hahaha you still blush like a dork tiger "said Saeko with laughter.

"Well dragon this blush is the blush that brought this beautiful woman to me," said the blonde-haired man with a wink.

"Now you two stop your bickering. So the bigger question now is how are we going to tell the clans about this and where is Shizuru now?"

"That we don't need to worry about that everyone knows I slowly explained to them the situation. They seemed to understand for the most part but Shizuru is fine she was in Kitayama at the family estate there. Also too she got married last night."

"What my daughter did what!"

"She got married Shizuka what's wrong," said the older man tightening his hold on his wife's waist.

"Well I wanted to help Shizuru plan this out and what about our family."

"Hell simple is better isn't that right Duran. Look Shizuka when those two get back we'll see what they want to do as far as a wedding." Duran barked a happy bark in agreement before chasing his own tail in happiness.

"I suppose but I wanted to throw them at least a little something," said Shizuka with a small pout.

"Honey nothing you do is little," said Saeko with a smile.

"Ara I suppose your right."

**Meanwhile…**

"Breathe honey please I know your nervous but I'm here with you," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I...I know it's just that I'm so nervous right now I mean…w-what do I say."

"Say what you really feel that's all you need to do Natsuki I know you have a big heart so just do what you feel is right." Shizuru looked out the taxi window as she started to see the view of the Fujino estate holding on to her lover's hand even more she looked with soothing crimson-irises trying to reduce her lover's fears.

"Look I can see a taxi it must be them get ready ok," said Fumino looking out of the window as the two got out of the car. After the taxi came into view of the house Shizuru and Natsuki looked in wonder as they saw no lights on starting to panic Natsuki looked at her lovers eyes.

"The lights are off Shizuru is everyone alright," said Natsuki with guilt. Holding her lover close to her she kissed her side temple instantly calming her lover.

"Don't worry lover you have nothing to be guilty about let's just go inside and see what happens, "said Shizuru adventurously.

"What if the doors locked and they locked us out?"

"I don't think that anything of the sort is going on let's just go." Natsuki let herself be pushed gently as she walked within her lover's arms. Getting to the door Shizuru twist the door knob to find that it was open somewhat looking surprised Shizuru and Natsuki stepped into the empty house to only blown back in surprise at the loud excitement screaming that her family created as soon as the lights were set on.

"SURPRISE!"

Natsuki looked in shock as she saw all of the happy faces of her in-laws as well as her mother and Duran. A big banner hung saying congratulations to the married couple coming as a big shock the emerald-eyed woman as well as the crimson-eyed woman were crowded with hugs. After saying hi to all who were in range Shizuru looked from the crowd to see her mother and father standing side by side with smiles on their faces.

Natsuki looked nervously as Shizuka approached both of them with a soft and loving look on her face. Shizuru was the first to bow her head in shame.

"Mother kannin na for my dishonor I ju-"

Shizuru was caught in a bear hug like no other from her mother for the second time she watched her mother shed fresh tears of happiness.

"I'm so happy you're alright and Natsuki is too!" Having tears come to her own face Shizuru hugged the older woman back as she finally felt completed Natsuki looked back with her own mother.

"Hey why aren't you hugging me," whispered Natsuki with slight irritation.

"Well why should I? I knew where you were at the whole time and I knew that you would be safe so why worry," said Saeko with a small smile.

"Thanks a lot mother you could pretend to be worried!" The family watched the two fight comically as Shizuru could help but smile at the two breaking out of her mother's embrace she walked over to take her lovers hand. Walking up to both Akimistu and Shizuka Shizuru smiled a bright smile.

"Mother, father I would like to introduce you to my wife Natsuki Fujino," said Shizuru with a small hopeful smile. Shizuka threw her arms around the younger girl as well as Akimistu both breaking the hug the looked warmly into Natsuki's emeralds before speaking.

"Welcome to the family Natsuki," said Shizuka and Akimistu with a smile.

"Thank you so much I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday I had lost myself," said Natsuki deeply bowing.

"Don't worry about it Natsuki I know you did that for Shizuru because you love her I would have done the same. The whole family feels that you did what was right in your heart and we know that you would never hurt Shizuru on purpose."

"But how can I trust myself I-I hurt her I don't know if I can forgive myself ever," said Natsuki with tears.

"Sometimes I feel the same way Natsuki…sometimes I don't know if I could ever forgive myself the way I treated you two and my husband, but I have to remember that they love me regardless and I should forgive myself to live for them as well as myself," said Shizuka with a smile. The emerald eyed woman threw herself into her mother-in-laws arms as wept hugging her daughter-in-law back Shizuka smiled a happy smile as she took the emerald-eyed girl into her arms as if she was one of her own.

Looking on Shizuru stood next to Duran and Saeko with happy smiles on their faces.

"Well I hope you know the drill when it comes to my daughter," said Saeko in a serious tone while smiling. Getting the message Shizuru still looked on.

"Yes I know the drill Natsuki and our children will be safe you have my word. I will protect Natsuki and our future children with my body as well as my soul."

"Good as long as we are on clear on that program welcome to the family Shizuru, said Saeko with a smile offering her hand to the clan leader. Accepting her mother-in-laws hand Shizuru looked with bright crimson's looking at the older woman Shizuru got an ideal of what her lover would look like in the future.

Later on the celebration carried over into the night as everyone laughed and talked Shizuru looked in comfort as she watched her wife play with the children as they opened their Christmas presents. Crimson-eyes held excitement as she saw what their future looked like with their children slipping lightly on her scotch her father offered she slipped outside to the moonlight patio. Noticing her lover go away the emerald-eyed woman followed right behind her wife coming to wrap her arms around her lovers form Natsuki rested her head on her lover's bold back.

"Ara it seems like everything has worked out for the best," said Shizuru with a smile relaxing into her lovers hold.

"Yes it has there are something's that we have to work on along the way but that's marriage right?"

Turning around to face her lover Shizuru delivered a quick peck onto Natsuki's awaiting lips before smoothly and poetically breaking apart.

"So what is it that we need to work on my Natsuki," answered the crimson-eyed woman sweetly. Looking into her wife's eyes she knew what was coming next her loins stirred with excitement.

"Next we need to work on you taming my temptations, "purred Natsuki seductively before breaking apart and walking seductively into the house in hopes her crimson-eyed lover would follow.

"Ara yes Mrs. Fujino," said Shizuru following loyally behind.

* * *

_**AN:Wow I never expected to write this over two years ago and finish well thank you to all the people that stuck around with me this was my first Shiz/Nat fic and I'm happy for the new reviewers and old reviewers that stuck by me all this time. As always read and review hopefully I can get to 300 reviews before I start the sequel but I would like you guys to check out War within a Breath from me it's really good action packed! Read and review for that while you're waiting on the sequel but I should be having the sequel up sometime this weekend.**_

_**Next Time= Taming the Fire **_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


End file.
